Reluctant Companion
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Milliardo has been sentenced to exile and slavery for his treachery to Relena. Duo askes Wufei for a favor. The sequel to The Sampson Effect
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Companion; The sequel to Sampson Effect

Chapter One

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Milliardo Peacecraft snarled at his guard. "This is ridiculous. I'm a prince of this kingdom. Release me."

The guard was a very large and phlegmatic individual so he just said, "No. I got my orders an' I'll have ta say. You're a disgrace. My Lady did love you and you do this to her? You're lucky I'm so good at following orders. Now ... there's two ways to do this. The hard way or the painful way. Which do you wanna try?"

Milliardo blinked, this wasn't going the way it should. Relena was angry at him he knew this, but usually she had him locked up in one of the upper dungeons or a tower for a while then she forgave him and let him go. But the guard was riveting the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, shredding his remaining clothing in the process.

This was very bad. This was worse than the time he'd really mucked it up at the temple and they'd sent him to the back side of nowhere for six miserable months. He'd never been treated like this before, no matter what he'd done. He realized that he'd really been cast off this time. He didn't see that what he'd done now was any worse than any other stunt he'd pulled. Relena would call him back. He was sure.

a few days later

Milliardo stood in a ditch and watched as Heero and Duo galloped by, laughing. The dust they kicked up settled on his already dirty face and got into his mouth.

"Look at them two. Make a couple, don't they? Her Majesty made her deal?"

The other mounted guard nodded, jerking on the chain attached to his saddle. "Yurs. Did. Lady Catalonia got back in time to have a good laugh. Don't understand royalty, I don't. Why that dumbass brother don't understand that we're a matriarchy I don't get. Them two figured it all out between them. We get a princess an' they gets a prince. An' everybody is happy. Except himself."

One of the foot soldiers laughed harshly. "Hear he's in a mess o' trouble. Cast off he is. Sent away somewhere no one will know who he is. Hope he gets his butt beat regular. Duo is a good man and kind. Not like what I heard that one was. All sorts of bad things I heard of him." He jabbed the prisoner none too gently with the butt of his pike. "Get on, you. Stop draggin' your feet. Want to get to the next stop before dark, we do. If I gots ta hoof it, you step along sharp too."

Milliardo refrained from reminding him it was hard to walk in leg irons. He didn't need the other side of his lip split, nor did he need to miss another meal. He hung his head and struggled to keep up. He was soft from lack of exercise, managing to avoid training didn't seem so smart now.

The small troop traveled for a week, each stop had its own special torture for Milliardo. The first stop, he was chained in a small shed that smelled strongly of chickens. The innkeeper didn't want a prisoner in his inn. His meal was stew, served in a wooden bowl.

The second day was another misery of walking until his ankles were raw. The guards noticed this and gave him some rags to wrap around the iron rings to keep them away from his flesh. He was surprised at how grateful he felt.

That night was better than the first in one way and worse in another. He was allowed into the room with the guards, but he had to sleep on the floor. His supper was cold cheese and dry bread. Never mind that he'd had no breakfast or lunch.

The rest of the journey was just as bad, his sleeping arrangements were terrible and he was constantly hungry and thirsty. By the time they reached their destination he was beyond filthy, hungry or thirsty.

Chang Wufei glared at his king and friend and snarled. "I will not. It is unjust in the extreme to expect me to ... I ... Duo, do not give me that look."

Duo turned up the pleading in his gaze and begged. "Please, Master Chang. I just know you can succeed. Please try."

Wufei threw up his hands in defeat, he never could turn Duo down when he gazed at him like that. "Very well. But when I fail ..." he trailed off. Turning, he stamped out the door, grumbling under his breath.

It didn't take him long to return to his new domain via horseback. He rode as well as Duo and Heero. He just didn't like horses much. He preferred his own two feet, but needs must.

Milliardo gazed in true fear at the man before him. He was just meeting his new master. He'd had no idea that Relena had agreed to this when she'd sent him away. He was to be the slave of this tiny boy, a boy who would have the right of life or death over him for the rest of his life. He wasn't putting up with this.

"I don't believe so. If you'll excuse me, I don't find this joke to be funny."

Chang Wufei eyed his new slave with a completely jaundiced eye. "I don't joke. You will do as I say, or else. And my or else is painful, I promise."

"Really? I'd like to know how."

Chang Wufei turned to the near side guard. "Release him. Remove the chains completely."

The guard eyed Wufei for a moment then shrugged. "It's his funeral, I'd be guessin'. Fine. Royal pain in my arse he is." The guard unlocked the locks fastening the chains to the bands of metal around Milliardo's wrists and ankles. He stepped back and waited.

Milliardo pushed aside his discomforts, if he could take this boy, he could get a dominance over him that would make his life easy. He charged trying to take advantage of his longer limbs and greater weight. All he did was wind up on his face on the floor with a foot on his neck.

"You see?" Wufei took his foot off Milliardo's neck. "I think I will call you Milli for now." Milliardo stirred rebelliously. "If you don't like it, that's too bad. Earn your name back, or live with it. Get up and come with me."

Milliardo contemplated attacking again but decided against it when one of the guards pulled his sword. His master just shook his head at the man.

"That won't be necessary. Even if he did jump me, it wouldn't do any good. And I'd teach him the first lesson in honor. Please, put that up. Although I thank you for your good will."

The guard put up his sword, tugged his forelock and waited for further orders. The small slant-eyed boy just walked out the door. A moment later his voice called, "Take Milli to the old stables and chain him up, please. I'll see to him later."

Milliardo jerked on the chain that went from his ankle to the ring in the wall. He was still filthy, hungry and thirsty. He knew he hadn't been chained long but it felt like forever.

"Hello. Here's food and drink. Sit down on the stool and I'll feed you."

Milliardo glared, what did this boy think he was, a dog. Sit down and be fed? He refused haughtily.

"Very well. I'll put it here for one candle mark, after that I'm sending it out to the stable boys."

Milliardo paced, chain rattling. He could smell the stew and fresh bread, see the wine in the glass and the water in the jug. But he couldn't bring himself to sit, to beg, to be fed like a child. His pride wouldn't allow it. His rumbling belly demanded it.

He paced and fumed until the mark was nearly burned away. When the boy got up to take the tray away, he snarled, "Very well. I'm hungry, give it here."

Wufei brought the tray over to a nearby table and set it down. Milliardo reached for it then realized that it was just out of his reach.

"Sit on the stool."

Milliardo sat waiting impatiently for the boy to move the table over to him. "Well?" he raised a supercilious eyebrow.

"You will address me as Master, or Master Chang. You will not disrespect me. If you're not careful, I'll punish you. You won't like it. I promise ... now, open your mouth."

Milliardo did as he was told, only not to take a mouthful of food. He argued. "I'm not eating off your hand like a dog. Give me the food. Now!"

Wufei just shook his head. "No. You have no manners to speak of. And you are a slave. You will do what I ask of you or I'll punish you." Wufei put the jug of water within Milliardo's reach and walked away, back stiff with annoyance.

Milliardo grabbed up the jug and gulped it down. When he was done, he yelled after the retreating back, "This is unacceptable. I'm a prince. I'm no slave to bow and scrape before some child. Do you hear me?"

Wufei stood in the door, hands on his hips. "Yes, I hear you. And so does most of the compound. Cook is not pleased."

Milliardo apologized sarcastically for upsetting Cook. Wufei just shrugged.

"Go ahead, annoy her. I hope you enjoy breakfast. If you have sense enough to eat it."

Wufei walked away grumbling about stupidity, pride and stubbornness. Milliardo curled around his rumbling stomach and tried to sleep. The fact that it was the back end of summer and cold at night didn't help at all. He spent the night curled in a miserable, hungry, filthy ball on the bare floor.

Wufei settled in his bed with a soft snort. He was a rather powerful sorcerer and he could cast a spell to force his slave to obey but it wouldn't do any good in the long run. Milli wouldn't learn anything. Milli. He hoped to hell he knew what he was doing.

Wufei fell asleep watching the moon rise.

He woke in the morning to the smell of unwashed human. Milliardo's smell had permeated the entire lower room during the night and was rising like a miasma into his bedroom. He crawled out of the covers and swore.

He stomped down the stairs and booted his slave in the backside, none too gently.

"Up. You're going to have a bath. You stink and it's getting into everything. Come on."

Milliardo woke to the kick and scrambled to his feet swearing. "Dammit. It's barely dawn. What do you want? Bath?" Milliardo seized on that single word. He wanted a bath, he hated being dirty with a passion, one of the reasons he skipped training as much as he could.

Wufei wrinkled his nose. "Yes, bath. You stink. Come with me." Wufei unlocked the chain from the ring in the wall and headed for the door. "And don't try anything. I'm not in the mood to mess around with you this morning."

Wufei led Milliardo to the common pump, chained him to it and told him to strip. He returned to his quarters and fetched a pot of cold water soap that he made for the men who patrolled the borders. It worked quite well and he was pleased with it. He doubted that Milliardo would be.

When he returned to the pump, he was disgusted to find that half the keep was standing around staring at Milliardo. He glared at them all and snarled, "If you don't have duties, I'll be glad to find you some." The crowd disappeared quickly, except for the one stable boy Wufei called over to work the pump.

Milliardo glared at him. ''Where's my bath? Why am I here in the courtyard still? Dammit, I want some answers."

Wufei just handed him the pot of soft soap and said, "Scrub fast. I don't intend for that boy to exhaust himself while you dally." He turned to the stable boy and ordered, "Pump."

The boy began to work the pump and water poured from the upper spout of the pump head. Since this was just above Milliardo's head, he was instantly drenched in icy cold water. He yelped, cursed and tried to get out from under the water. The chain was too short for him to get away. Wufei just called over the lurid cursing, "You better wash, that's all an insolent slave deserves. And hurry."

Milliardo jammed his hand into the pot and began slathering the soap in his hair. He washed it quickly then washed his body with the resultant suds. He was shivering so hard by the time he was done that his teeth chattered.

"Done."

The boy stopped pumping immediately, eyes wide. The man before him was practically blue with the cold. This water well was at least sixty feet deep and cold enough that they suspended jugs of milk and juices in it to chill them. Then his sympathy was vanquished by a few ill-chosen words.

"Anchora damn you, you brat. That water is freezing and this soap is nasty. Do you realize who I am? I don't like this at all. I demand to be sent home. I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Relena. You can send me back now. I'm convinced."

The stable boy managed to retreat without running, just barely. He didn't want to be around when Lord Dragon exploded. The beginning of Wufei's rant singed his heels.

Wufei didn't hold back on Milliardo either. He told him exactly what everyone thought of him. Then he told him that he was never leaving this place, unless Relena sent for him or he, Chang Wufei, went somewhere and took him. He also told him in no uncertain terms that his arrogance and haughty attitude would get him a 'fresh one' if he wasn't careful.

Wufei ended with, "And remember. I am a sorcerer of some talent and power. You will obey me if I have to curse you into it. Do. You. Understand?"

Milliardo decided that discretion was the better part of valor, especially in this situation. He would do whatever he had to to hold off this little squirt until he could get a message to Relena. He nodded his head.

Wufei wasn't fooled for a moment but he refrained from comment.

After unlocking Milliardo's chain from the pump he led him back into the Apothecary and pointed to a sink. It was full of pots, still parts and glass ware. Beside it was a pair of drawstring pants and a low neck tunic

"Get dressed." Milliardo eyed the clothing then dragged it on distastefully. He was glad of it as better than nothing but it marked him a slave.

Then Wufei ordered, "Wash all that. Be careful of the glass. I blow it myself and you don't want to have to help me make new. You can reach the fireplace to get the cans of hot water. When you run out, call me and I'll free you to haul fresh from the pump."

Milliardo growled, that little bastard had made him wash in ice cold water when there were cans and cans of hot right there. Now he was making him waste it on pots? It was all he could do to keep from striking Wufei when he bent to attach the chain to a ring in the floor. Milliardo wondered how there could be rings in such convenient places.

"Wash. Now."

Milliardo gazed at the mess with a sinking heart. No matter his intentions, he had no idea how to go about this. He'd never washed a dish in his life.

"Um ... very well. I do hope, however, that you're not attached to most of the fragile things." Wufei made a sound **that was **half disgust half inquiry. "I've never done this before. I'm a prince, not a navvy. I've no idea how to go about accomplishing this task." Milliardo eyed Wufei from under his bangs. If he played his cards right, the boy would do most of the job trying to teach him how.

Wufei just shrugged. "I'll offer you this bit of ... encouragement. Or advice. Learn quickly. You'll earn one lash of the hickory for everything you break. Now get busy."

"But aren't you going to demonstrate at least once?"

Wufei just snorted. "Put hot water in the tub. It's called a sink. There's some soap on the window sill. Add about this much." Wufei made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. "Swish it around then start washing the glass ware. Dip it in the water and then rub off the dirt with a rag. DoI really need to go through the whole process for you?"

Milliardo just gave Wufei a disgusted look and turned to his task.

It didn't take him long to break a beaker, then a test tube. Wufei didn't go to see what he was doing. He just made a mark on a scrap of parchment, one mark for every broken piece of glass ware. The pots and pans and other metal ware fared much better, but they weren't very clean either.

Wufei just ordered him to do it all again. He grumbled sourly but returned to his work. He was going to fake the little bratt out if it took him all month. He scrubbed everything again, making sure it was clean this time. Wufei wondered if his patience was up to his task.

When he was done, he called Wufei to inspect his work.

Wufei nodded, "Well done. Now scrub the floor with the waste water. Brush, rags and bucket are there." He pointed to where the supplies were stored under the rank of shelves on the back wall. "And don't make that face. The last person to scrub this floor was Duo. Get to work. If you complete on time, you'll be allowed to have warm food. If not, your lunch will be cold."

Milliardo couldn't contain himself. He threw a royal fit. He threw the pots and other metal ware all over the floor. He was, however, wise enough to leave the glass where it was. Not because he didn't want to break it but because he was barefoot and didn't want to tread on slivers.

Wufei just gazed at the mess for a moment then remarked, "Well, that was nice. Now clean up the mess, scrub the floor, and put the dishes away. Be glad you decided not to smash any more glass ware. You've already got eight lashes coming." Wufei watched as Milliardo gauged his chances of winning a fight. "I wouldn't if I were you. My training included unarmed combat, sword play and ... my instructors were all larger than you are. Remember this. You're the useless male from a line of strong women. I'm the youngest son of the Dragon Clan. The only reason I'm not in Chin, ruling a rather large domain of my own is that my clan won't tolerate magic users or lovers of men. And I'm both. As well as temperamental, sarcastic, arrogant, and stubborn. Don't press your luck with me. Nor try my temper too far. You'll find I don't anger easily, but once angered I do tend to ... breath fire, as Duo would say." He pinned Milliardo with a very sharp look. "Now I believe you have work to do. Get to it!" Wufei walked away leaving Milliardo panting and glaring. "And don't forget ... dragons are fire proof."

Milliardo kicked the bucket then yelped as his bare toes complained.

Milliardo cleaned up his mess, whining all the while.

Wufei just returned to his task of making a healing salve, and more mess for Milliardo to clean up. Milliardo watched in disgust as Wufei dirtied all sorts of things, leaving them in piles on the long bench he was working at.

The ground floor of the converted stables was a large apothecary laboratory. It was set up in work stations; which included a clean up area, chopping and grinding apparatus at one table, stoves for cooking and a distillery in its own side room. As well as several storage areas.

The upper level was smaller, covering about half the area of the ground floor. It was divided into a bathing chamber, a master bed chamber, a smaller bed chamber and a large common room which contained Wufei's office, library and sitting area. All of which Milliardo was expected to keep clean.

When Milliardo found this out the next day, he threw what Wufei scornfully referred to as a tizzy.

He was in a bad mood because all he'd had to eat was bread. Wufei insisted that Milliardo eat from his hand and Milliardo refused. And he'd been made to sleep on the floor with nothing between him and the clod slate but a thin blanket. Wufei said he hadn't earned a bed yet. So now he stamped his feet and screamed like a two-year-old.

Wufei didn't do or say anything until Milliardo wound down and went silent, then he went to the door and called in four guards.

"Take him away and put him in the oubliette. Give him a blanket and two forks of straw. Bread and water. I'll check on him in a few hours."

Milliardo struggled but what with being chained to the ring in the floor and worn out from his journey on foot, short rations and his little fit, he didn't last long. The guards dragged him away and lowered him into the pit like dungeon.

Wufei gazed after him, rubbed his face with both hands and returned to his task. He sighed and grumbled, "Damned stubborn jackass."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Milliardo yelled and swore as he was dragged away and lowered into the pit. He demanded to be taken out, to write to his sister or to King Heero. He was ignored.

After calming down, as no one was paying him any attention, Milliardo examined his surroundings.

He was in a pit under the keep. It was about 20 feet deep. He could tell because his reach, due to his height of 6'2" was over 9 feet if he stood on his toes. He could just touch the sill of the door when he jumped.

The circular room left him disoriented. He couldn't figure out how large it was by pacing from one corner to another because there weren't any. He kept tripping over the straw and blanket so he finally sat down in the straw and pulled the blanket over him.

He really didn't need it, as the pit was very near body temperature, but it was something to do.

It was dark in the pit and silent, so silent that Milliardo could hear his heart beating. He could feel every ache and pain, his buttocks still burned, his throat was sore from yelling and his wrists and arms ached from being wrestled into the pit. He wondered when Wufei would take him out of the pit. He ate what he was given but demanded better each time.

He also demanded to write to Relena or Heero. No one even spoke to him. They just lowered the small tin bucket with a plat on top. The bucket contained water. The plate held a fist of black bread. Milliardo ate the bread and drank the water, he eliminated in the bucket. It was removed when the next one was lowered. He assumed that it was thoroughly cleaned as there was no residual odor.

Every other time he was fed, Wufei came to demand his Vow of Obedience, he refused. Every time he refused Wufei told him he wouldn't be taken from the pit until he did.

When Wufei got the letter from Relena, one he was not expecting, he had Milliardo pulled from the oubliette. Milliardo smirked at Wufei.

"See? My sister ..." Wufei silenced him with an upraised hand and the command, "Read!"

Milliardo decided that his best option was to read the letter

He read:

Milliardo

You will obey your new master. You will be his for the rest of your life. I do not trust you not to foment further trouble. Your revolt was a failure. Your sycophants cried surrender the moment you were removed from our office. You are exiled. Your titles and lands forfeit. Do not call yourself The Zechs or a prince as you are now less that a commoner. You are a chattel slave. Do not forget your status.

Relena Regis

It was sealed with the royal seal and the seal of Anchora. Several ribbons decorated it, showing that it had been witnessed by her entire council of advisors as well as Heero; Duo, in his capacity as High Priest and had been registered as an official document. An attachment included official documents of exile, disenfranchisement and disinheritance. In other words, he was forbidden to return to his kingdom, his property was confiscated by the crown and he was branded a criminal and a slave, with no hope of escape.

He stood, stunned, and allowed the guards to lock a slave collar around his neck then lower him back into the pit. Wufei advised him to think very carefully then left him to silence and darkness.

Milliardo had settled into his nest of straw quickly while the door was still open so he saw Wufei clearly. Wufei gave him a strange look before he motioned to the guard to shut the door.

He spent the next days in brooding over his situation, worrying at different plans, all he realized in the end was that he was stuck here. He really was just a slave now. He didn't like it at all.

He managed to hold out for two or three days more before he broke. He was still defiant and determined to have his way but he couldn't stand the darkness and silence anymore. He would do whatever he had to to be allowed out.

"Hello? Please! Call Master Wufei! Tell him that I will submit. Hello?"

The door opened, admitting blessed light and sound. One guard called down, "Swear by Anchora that you're telling the truth"

"I swear by Anchora's Scythe of Justice that I'm telling the truth."

The guards pulled Milliardo. Up and fastened running shackles round his ankles, they buckled the heavy leather belt around his waist, checking to make sure the chains weren't bound in the D-ring. They locked the wrist bands in place. Then they took him to Wufei.

Milliardo followed them across the courtyard to the apothecary, squinting in the unaccustomed sun. Wufei greeted him at the door, saying, "Good, you're just in time for lunch. Come."

He led Milliardo to the table and motioned for him to kneel. Milliardo grimaced but did it. He found that kneeling, his chained hands obtained enough slack that he could reach much farther than when standing. But the slack was taken from the length from his waist to his feet. In effect, if he needed his hands he had to kneel, if he had to walk his hands were confined to within a few inches of his waist.

Wufei watched as Milliardo realized his restrictions, then asked, "Will you behave and eat or go back to the pit?" He offered Milliardo a bite of stew at the same time. Milliardo grudgingly took the bite between his teeth. After he chewed and swallowed that, Wufei told him, "No teeth, if you please." After a slight hesitation, Milliardo took the next bite with his lips.

Wufei made sure that Milliardo got his fill but stopped short of all that he would have eaten. Milliardo started to object but Wufei held up a hand.

"Do you not learn? Do not argue with me."

"But I'm still hungry."

"You can't have anything else just yet. You'll make yourself sick." Wufei handed Milliardo a cup of water. "Drink this slowly. It'll finish filling you up. And I'm sure you're thirsty. When you are finished there, you may come to me for your chores."

Milliardo took the cup with an absent nod and a grunt. Wufei reached out and snatched it back before Milliardo could stop him.

"Excuse me! I am not the servant. You are. Do _not_ grunt at me. Say 'Thank you, Master.' and say it quickly or you'll do without for the afternoon."

Milliardo held out his hands and bowed his head. "Please may I have the water, ... Master?"

"That's better." Wufei gave Milliardo the cup – almost.

Milliardo gritted out between clenched teeth, "Thank you, Master."

Wufei let him have the cup without further comment.

When Milliardo was finished drinking Wufei pointed up the stairs.

"Go to the bathing chamber and clean it. Clean yourself as well," Wufei's pinched expression made his feeling for Milliardo's state of cleanliness clear.

Milliardo went up the stairs, tripping once as he reached too far up the banister. Wufei, who was following him, made a rather cutting remark about his lack of grace.

Milliardo turned around, glared at Wufei and started to snarl at him. Wufei just raised one eye brow and asked, "Would you like to be gagged?"

Milliardo reconsidered what he was going to say and turned around again. He made it to the top of the stairs without further incident and peeked in the first door. Since this was the common room, he continued to the next door on the right. This was Wufei's bed chamber. Wufei pointed to the last door on the left.

"That is the bathing chamber. You will haul the water cans the night before and set them by the hearth. You're also responsible for cleaning my bed chamber, changing the linens once a week and keeping the common room clean. Do not touch my desk nor my books. If you disarrange anything there, I'll beat you. Do you understand?"

Milliardo gave Wufei a scornful look. "Why would you think I would care about your books? I ..."

Wufei just made a motion with his hand. "Shut up. You swore to obey me. You haven't the slightest shred of honor. You can't keep your word for two minutes." Wufei called for the guards who rushed in at once. "Take him back to the pit. He still hasn't learned his lesson."

Milliardo felt as if he might suffocate. He couldn't go back to the pit. He just couldn't.

"No ... please. No. I'll do better! I will! I'm sorry. Please don't." Milliardo could feel himself trembling but he didn't care. He hadn't realized how much the pit had affected him until he was threatened with a return to it. He held the thought that he hadn't actually given a formal vow like a shield against Wufei.

Wufei motioned to two of the guards. "Hold him still." The guards got Milliardo by the arms with little difficulty. He couldn't fight with the running chains on. Wufei produced a gag from somewhere in his voluminous robes. He dug his fingers into the hinges of Milliardo's jaw and forced the gag into his mouth.

The gag was a heavy strap of leather with a ball on a short stem attached to the middle of it. It narrowed at each end and had straps that went over the top of Milliardo's head and under his chin. There was no way to spit it out, or pull it either up over his head or down around his neck. And it clearly marked him as insolent.

"When you feel that you can address me properly, I'll take it off." Milliardo made a furious noise. "Yes, I know. How are you supposed to tell me that you'll mind your mouth if you can't talk, am I right?" Milliardo sullenly nodded his head. "You'll have to eat. You can tell me then."

Wufei requested the guards to take Milliardo to the bathing chamber and make sure that he cleaned it and himself properly. Milliardo managed an outraged squawk, which made the guards laugh.

They weren't laughing so much by the time they got Milliardo done cleaning the bathing chamber.

Milliardo eyed the men with disgust, undisguised and cold. They eyed him back. The Dragon Lord wasn't a forgiving sort. If he said something he meant it. They wondered how this tall lanky fool was going to survive their battle of wills. They also knew that Wufei would win. He regularly won battles of will with Duo and Heero. Rather frightening when you thought of it.

One guard just shrugged. "You can cooperate or we can report you to Master Wufei. He's got no patience so you'll probably get another punishment. I'd take mine one at a time and pick my battles carefully. Ought to get a bath anyway. You stink of the dungeons. And you can have hot water this time. Wash you then use the water to wash the floor."

Milliardo considered carefully then nodded his head. He stood to wait until the bath was filled and was immediately told that if he wanted a bath he'd better get busy. So he filled the tub himself for the first time in his life.

He settled in the tub and realized that he was only going to have time for a quick wash if he wanted to wash his hair and clean before supper time. He really wanted his supper and was sure that he'd get only bread and water again if he wasn't done with his chores. He washed his hair first and then stood up in the tub sluicing the suds out of his hair and using them to wash his body. Then he stood with a towel wrapped around his waist and stared at the guards. One of them blinked then snickered.

"You don't have a clue what to do next, do you?"

Milliardo shook his head. This was going to be interesting. He wondered how much of his job he could get them to do for him. He was trying for all of it but he'd settle for what he could get.

He didn't get much. All he got was a laugh and a brush which he looked at like it was something he'd never seen before. He actually really hadn't, or he had but hadn't paid any attention. So one of the guards showed him how to do the job, which got him exactly one paving stone cleaned. He growled and knelt to finish the rest.

After he scrubbed the floor one of the guards enumerated the other jobs he had to do to clean the whole of the bathing room. They included scrubbing out from behind the tub, cleaning the hearth and dumping water down the jakes. He managed all these tasks with a minimum of fumbling, thanking his lucky stars that the guards had removed his chains so he could bathe without getting the leather belt wet. He idly wondered if the locks would rust shut.

His thankfulness lasted exactly long enough for a servant to show up with his new clothing. It consisted of a pair of draw string pants and a boat neck tunic. Two guards just pressed their swords to his body and waited while the other guards chained him again. Then the two who had accompanied the servant left again with the snickering boy.

Milliardo glared at his two remaining guards and wondered if he could get them to do more of his work. Just before he could do anything Wufei came into the room.

"Be sure that _he_ does the work. Don't do any more than you have to to show him how to do it. And make sure that he gets behind the tub. It hasn't been cleaned in at least three months." The head guard told Wufei that all that was already done. Wufei praised the guard on his diligence then said, "Since he's done here, send him down to the sinks. I need quite a bit of my special glass wear washed." Wufei turned to Milliardo. "And that reminds me. You never got your punishment for breaking the glass. I've already replaced it by myself so I'm adding two lashes to your punishment. That makes ten of the hickory for you."

Milliardo vowed to himself that it would be a cold day in a desert before he'd submit to having his ass caned like a school boy. He never thought of the alternatives.

Wufei waited until the cleaning was done then called the guards to bring Milliardo to his office. They dragged the struggling man in and shoved him to his knees. Milliardo reached for one of the men but stopped the second Wufei just snarled, "remember the pit." At that he froze.

Wufei nodded. "I'm glad you remember. You will not struggle against your fate. It will do you no good. Instead you should struggle to accept and create a place within which you can exist with a minimum of pain." Wufei turned to retrieve an object from his desk. When he turned around again he ordered the guards to put Milliardo over the desk.

Milliardo tried to struggle but found that he was over the desk before he could form a coherent plan. The sharp order of 'Hold him!' let him know that he had failed again. He realized that the effort of getting him over the desk had involved more than four hands. Master Wufei was not only a lot faster than Milliardo would have thought but he was much stronger too. Those robes he wore didn't interfere with his movements in the least.

The first blow was shocking, not in the fact that it was agonizing but in the fact that he was being hit at all. He'd never been punished in his life, not by beating at any rate. He'd had a whipping boy when he was younger, then in the priesthood, he'd only been confined to quarters, or sent away for a while. So the pain was shocking to him in more ways than one.

He yelled out around his gag and Wufei leaned in close to his back to whisper in his ear. "Think how Duo felt, unable to even scream. You put yourself here. Now you will endure your punishment like a man instead of a petulant child."

Milliardo just growled behind his gag and braced himself. He didn't have long to wait for the rest of his punishment. Wufei gave him the other nine lashes, carefully spreading them so that none of them over lapped. This also ensured that he couldn't sit comfortably as his entire back side was welted. He didn't realize that the welts were no worse that would be given to a disobedient pot boy. To him they felt like he'd been whipped half to death.

Wufei put the cane away. He watched Milliardo as he got himself back under control, when he was sure that Milliardo was ready to listen he announced, "That was nothing compared to what I'm prepared to do. I'll break you in like an out of control stallion. You will obey me. Do you understand? I will settle for nothing less than complete and total subjugation. You'll learn what Duo endured due to your stupidity. Now, go to the sinks and start washing the things there. Go!"

Milliardo went.

Wufei climbed the stairs to his common room and settled at his desk. He pulled a piece of paper from the rack and started a letter. He chewed on his pen for a few moments then wrote a quick note which he sanded, sealed and sent to the stables for a horse messenger to take on its way.

After finished this task he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for several moments. He sighed, grumbled, "I guess it is all up to me. He's about as cooperative as a mule. I don't like what I have to do but he's entirely too spoiled for his own good." Wufei clapped both hands down on his thighs and stood up, thinking, 'I better check up on him. No telling what mischief he's gotten up to by now.'

And indeed, Milliardo had gotten up to some. He'd managed to figure out how to wash the glass ware by putting a tub on the floor so he had the use of his hands, but he'd washed himself into a 'corner'. He was surrounded by clean glass with no easy way to stand up without breaking something. He was kneeling in the middle of the mess swearing.

Wufei had to laugh up his sleeve, Duo had done almost exactly the same thing, but he'd figured out how to get out of the mess himself. It had been made easier by the fact that Duo wasn't wearing running chains.

"That's quite a mess you've gotten yourself into. Would you like me to help you? Or would you rather be a pig?" Wufei smirked at Milliardo and waited. Then he realized that Milliardo couldn't answer until he removed the gag. He tossed the key at him. Milliardo caught it and undid the lock.

Milliardo eyed his predicament for a moment, realized that there was absolutely no way for him to get out of this without breaking something and snarled. "I think you better help me." He replaced the gag without being told to.

Wufei thought about this reply for a split second then just started picking up the glass. He put it on the shelves where it belonged while Milliardo just knelt and waited.

The longer he waited the more impatient he got. He shifted around then sighed loudly.

"Something on your so-called mind? If so, I don't really care, Milli. When you're ready to swear your oath, I'll remove the gag long enough for you to say it."

Milliardo grimaced at the name but held his peace, it would be undignified to try to say something with a gag in his mouth. He sighed again and stood up. There was room enough now that he could get up without breaking anything.

"If you're willing to swear, I'll take out the gag. Nod your head if you agree." Milliardo snarled wordlessly.

Wufei knew he was repeating himself but he felt like he was dealing with an idiot or a small child. Duo had been easier to handle in the midst of a complete panic attack. This fool just looked at him with an expression that was very like a cow. Wufei snarled back, whirled around and headed for the sitting area at the front of the room next to the doors.

He sat carefully on the comfortably padded chair that was his especially. He was much too dignified to flop down like he wanted to. This was not going to be fun, Milliardo was just as stubborn as Relena had told him. Wufei wearily contemplated his fate. Sometimes he wondered which god he'd offended and if numerous expensive offerings would appease him/her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Milliardo stood for a moment then went back to his work. He'd done all the glass ware, carefully so as not to break anything. Now he had all the pots, pans, distilling equipment and some things he had no idea what they were to wash. He set to it, grumbling sourly under his breath.

He was thirsty by the time he got done with his task so he tried to get a drink. Only he couldn't figure out how to get the water into his mouth. He had no trouble swallowing but the way the gag was made he couldn't get the water under it. He tried every way he could think of.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing?"

Wufei eyed Milliardo's wet chest and the cup clutched in his hand and sighed. "Thirsty? I should have thought of that. Damn. Come along then."

Wufei led the way to the sitting area, fetched the key from his desk drawer and unlocked the gag. "If you think you can contain yourself I'll leave it off. But be warned, I'm not going to put up with insolence from you, or anybody."

Milliardo worked his jaw for a moment then croaked, "thank you" in a rather sullen manner. Wufei started to say something then just handed him a jug from the side table. 'Here, drink all you want. Then you will either give me your vow of obedience or be gagged again."

Milliardo drank two cups of water then gave Wufei an assessing look. Wufei just gazed back at him with a stony expression. Milliardo gave back the cup and started to rise.

"Will you give me your vow?"

Milliardo just shook his head, "No! And you'll not get that gag back on me either. It took three of you, now it's only you."

Wufei just shook his head. "I swear you don't have the brains Anchora gave a goose. If you don't let me do this I'll compel you and you really won't like it."

Milliardo just sneered. Wufei pushed his sleeves up a bit, made a few Ingea, the mystical hand gestures that were needed for some magic, chanted and suddenly Milliardo found himself inserting the gag into his own mouth. He struggled against it but he only wound up hurting himself. When he got the gag back into his mouth Wufei did up the buckles then sat back down.

"I dislike doing that very much. So now you'll have an extra chore to do. And you will do it won't you."

Milliardo nodded. He ached all over from the strain of trying to keep his rebellious muscles from accomplishing their appointed task. He couldn't find the strength to be defiant just now so he agreed.

"You will write one hundred times 'I will not force Master Chang to compel me again.' do you understand?"

Milliardo nodded again, accepted the cheap paper and the pen. He motioned to the nearby, smaller, student desk and raised his eyebrows. Wufei nodded majestically, Milliardo just settled in the chair, arranged his materials and began writing.

When he finally finished his fingers were ink stained and cramped. He was also hungry, and thirsty again. He got up and handed the papers to Wufei. Wufei examined the first sheet, several from the middle of the pile and the last one. The writing on them was neat, uniform and rather stilted.

Wufei tossed the pages into the fire then told Milliardo, "Well done. Come to the table. I'll feed you as soon as Cook brings the tray."

Milliardo followed Wufei obediently enough. He knelt next to Wufei's chair and waited to be fed. He was beginning to wonder if he was losing his mind. But if he wasn't obedient he didn't get fed and he was very hungry.

Wufei held the piece of chicken in front of MIlliardo's lips and waited. Milliardo carefully took it, using only his lips. He wondered if it was something or just that Wufei was afraid he'd bite. He was careful to keep his teeth well away from Wufei's fingers.

Wufei watched Milliardo carefully, he wouldn't put it past him to bite, which was why he said no teeth. He fed his slave with his fingers and didn't fancy losing one.

Wufei sighed and shifted in his chair. He was tired and his feet ached.

When Milliardo had been fed and given not only water but a cup of tea, Wufei handed him the tray and told him to take it back to the kitchen.

"And be careful. Don't drop it and don't annoy Cook. She won't care who you are. She took a spoon to Heero's butt so you're definitely not safe."

Milliardo took the tray and headed for the kitchens. It was only a short walk across the back side of the keep but it took him a bit of time to make it. It was difficult to walk in the running chains and carry something at the same time. He had to keep the tray close to his body at his waist so that there was enough slack to balance it properly.

He finally managed to get to the kitchens and announced, "I'm here. Where do you want this?"

The large woman at the central table turned around and stared for a moment. Milliardo preened, women found him irresistible. He didn't realize that it was his money and title that made him so. He waited for her to come take the tray but she just cleared her throat and pointed, "Put it there. I don't guess you could wash the dishes what with those chains and all. Best get back to Master Wufei. He'll have one of his rages if you tarry too long."

MIlliardo gaped at the woman for a moment which made her snort. "Well, are you simple? Put the tray on the sink. One of the scullions will wash the dishes. You go on now." Cook sighed when Milliardo didn't show any sign of doing anything but stand and blink. "Here. Give that to me. I'll see it taken care of. Now, you get back home again." Cook took the tray from Milliardo, handed it off to a scullion and turned him around by pulling gently on one arm. She steadied him for a second then sent him on his way with a gentle push. Milliardo was so stunned by her disregard of his gorgeousness that he let her do it and didn't react until he was nearly back to the apothecary. Then he stopped walking for a moment, swore then continued back to his master.

Wufei watched as his slave jingled his way back into the room. He hated listening to the racket but he knew that Milliardo hadn't learned much yet. He sighed and called, "Milli, come here." A wordless snarl was his answer.

Milliardo clenched his temper with both fists. His mock surrender wasn't going to be effective if he lost it.

"I'm coming, just a moment." Milliardo walked to stand in front of Wufei's desk.

"Have you brought in the water yet? If not, do you know how to use the yoke?"

Milliardo shook his head. "No and no." Milliardo couldn't believe it. This brat was actually telling him he had to haul water? All his good intentions flew right out the window. "I'm not some dumb ox to carry trays and haul water. I'm a prince and don't you forget it."

Wufei stood up, slapped Milliardo so quickly and so hard that he tangled in his chains and fell. Wufei towered over him in a rage. "You're an idiot, that's what you are. And less useful than an ox. At least an ox knows its place and can be depended on to do its work. You're so useless that even your sister doesn't want you around. Fomenting rebellion!?" Wufei put his foot on Milliardo's chest to keep him from rising even to his knees. Milliardo was forced to lie on his back staring up at Wufei's furious face. "Your kingdom has been an unbroken matriarchy for more than fifteen hundred years. UN-broken. You were pampered and spoiled as the older son. Your role was well defined. You were supposed to be Relena's right-hand man. Commander of the armies. Her shield and support. Instead you turned out to be a vapid, spoiled, self-serving, self-centered, weak minded ..." Wufei seemed to run out of insults. He stood panting in fury for a moment then grabbed Milliardo by the hair. "Get up. I'll have to remove the chains so you can haul the water, but they go back on the second you're done. And do please fight me. I'm in the mood for a fight and you might as well be my whipping boy. I'm sure yours got quite a work out."

Wufei unchained Milliardo but dragged him to the door where the yoke was kept. Milliardo tried to fight, to pull back, something but Wufei kept tripping him jerking on the chains or sticking a foot between his feet. Milliardo knew he had to get himself together quickly or he was done for but he didn't seem to be able to do it. Wufei slammed him against the door frame hard enough to stun him. He felt the weight of something on his shoulders and tried to throw it off. Instead he got a hard punch to the solar plexus that left him gasping for air. By the time he sucked in enough air to make his brain work again Wufei had locked the yoke around his neck and was waiting for him.

"I'll show you how to do it once. And don't think I don't know exactly what I'm doing. I was punished by having to do exactly this when I was a young priest. Come."

Wufei's sharp hand gesture angered Milliardo all over again. He followed Wufei to the pump and stood as he showed him how to work the pump. It was difficult with the yoke still around his neck but it could be done.

He had to work the pump to fill the overhead tank. Then all he had to do was pull the cord to the filling pipe and wait for the buckets to fill. It wasn't easy but it was simple. Wufei let him back to the apothecary and showed him how to dump the buckets into the cans.

"It will take you several trips to fill all the cans and fill them properly. No shorting them or over filling either. Do it right or I'll have the stable boys take the water to the horses and you'll do it all over again. I'm not going to mess around with you. Your easy days are over. You'll either learn to be useful or you'll learn to like the lash."

Milliardo couldn't help he next remark. Not even if he tried. "What if I do like it?" He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Wufei gave him a sharp look then raised an eyebrow.

"There's a lot of difference between erotic play and punishment. Haul water. Go."

Milliardo hauled. It took him nearly all the rest of the morning. He was tired, irritable and sweaty by the time he was done, so when Wufei unlocked the yoke he struck without thinking. His palm cracked across Wufei's face. Wufei didn't even blink. Milliardo started to smirk at him. Wufei struck back.

He slapped Milliardo across the cheek and his return blow cracked loudly as his knuckles impacted on a cheekbone. Milliardo's head snapped from one side to the other. But Wufei didn't stop there. He twisted Milliardo's arm up behind his back and pinned him against the wall. He wedged his knee between Milliardo's and pried them apart.

"I could take you, you know. And no one would protest it. But I won't because you're not worthy. I wouldn't, as Duo says, fuck you with someone else's dick. That wasn't wise of you. I could have your hands cut off, have you branded on each cheek, or perhaps fucked to death by every guardsman in the keep. Only they wouldn't have you on a bet."

Wufei called the guards and gave them his orders. Milliardo was dragged out into the stables, put belly down over a barrel and tied in place. One of the stable men commented, "Master told us we could do anything we wanted. Be glad that we're all lovers of women. And that none of us have a taste for cruelty. I'm sure you know what was done to young Duo. Think about it. If you don't get yourself under control, Master Wufei might sell you. Believe me when I say, that's not a good thing. Not at all."

Milliardo struggled for a while then stopped as it wasn't doing him any good and all the stable crew were laughing at him.

He stayed there for the rest of the day. By the time he was released he was hungry, thirsty and in fierce need of relieving himself. He darted for the jakes the minute he was loose. No one tried to stop him as it was evident where he was going. He took the few moments of real privacy to have a bout of the shakes. This wasn't going the way he thought it should. Master Wufei was much better at hand-to-hand than he had any right to be. Milliardo was rapidly realizing that his first impression was true. He was here. And he was staying. Master Wufei had the upper hand and was probably going to keep it. He hung his head at the thought.

Wufei waited for the stable master to come tell him how things had gone. The man smiled at Wufei. "Stubborn one, that he is. Over that barrel all afternoon. Made a run for the jakes the second we cut him loose. No one touched him of course, but you could see he was afraid someone would. Dunno why you're puttin' up with him. You could do so much better than him."

Wufei just sighed. "Do you really think anyone weaker than he could stand my temper?"

The Stable Master considered this for a while then shook his head. "Guess not. But you're goin' to have a time with him. No doubt about that. Best treat him like an out of control war horse. That's my advice."

Wufei nodded. "I know. But I still haven't found the carrot. I've got the stick. Well, see that he makes it back here, would you?"

"Certainly, Lord Dragon. Wouldn't do for him to get lost, now would it?"

The stable master went to make sure that Milliardo didn't 'get lost' on the way back to the residence. He didn't have to go far to find him. Milliardo was struggling in the grasp of two guards.

"Whot's this now?"

"We caught him wandering around here. Isn't he supposed to be in the master's house?"

"He is but Master sent him down stables as a punishment. He was supposed to be on his way back."

One of the guards nodded. "Well, that's what he said and he was pointed in the right direction. We wasn't sure what was goin' on so one of us was gonna stay here and the other got to the master to ask what was should do. We was decidin' who was gonna do what when you came along."

"Well, just take him where he belongs. Master Wufei sent me to make sure he would up back there. You're savin' me the time it 'ud take."

The two guards tugged their forelocks to the stable master and hustled Milliardo on his way. He objected vigorously, tugging at their hands as best he could with the running chains back on. They ignored him and when they got back to the dwelling just shoved him in the door. He stumbled and managed to bump into one of the tables. Wufei looked up from his research and said, "Don't bother anything on those tables, if you please. Or even if you don't. Some of the solutions are not safe for the ignorant to tamper with." He rose to his feet and motioned for Milliardo to come with him. "I need this chopped. I'll show you exactly how it must be done. And don't foul it up. It won't do me much damage. These are just common, cheap herbs. But I'll punish you for any disobedience. In case you haven't figured that out yet. So ... here's the knife. There are the herbs. Chop. Fine mince, no stems."

Milliardo dragged his aching body to full height and looked down his nose at wufei. "Exactly what do you think I am. A scullion? I don't chop ..." Milliardo didn't get any farther Wufei smacked him in the mouth.

"You are the stupidest, most stubborn ... do you have a death wish. Or are you just incapable of learning? Chop those herbs or I'll have you returned to the pit. With a beating."

Milliardo thought as he chopped the herbs, exactly as Wufei had shown him, and he came to some very bitter conclusions. He had hoped that this was just another of Relena's attempts to 'get through' to him or that he was somehow going to come out on top of the situation. Now that he'd had five days of journeying in chains and he knew not how many days in the pit, he realized that he was never going back to Sanque, he was never going to be free and he was never going to get used to it. He'd made his bed, now he had to lie in it, no matter that it was full of thorns. He'd bend but he was damned if he'd break.

Wufei came back to check on Milliardo and found him just standing staring at the herbs he was supposed to be chopping. He took one look at Milliardo's face and refrained from comment. The tears trickling down his cheeks told Wufei his thoughts were bitter, so he just turned around and left.

He came back making noise enough that Milliardo heard him. Milliardo swipped the tears off his face and began chopping again.

Wufei checked on his work, measured the amount he'd done then told Milliardo that he needed at least four times that much. Milliardo took another swipe at his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted. I'll ... do better." Milliardo nearly choked on the words but he managed them.

"You're doing fine. I'm sure it's hard to learn a new skill. When you're done come to me."

Wufei walked away with a feeling of relief, he hoped Milliardo's epiphany lasted at least a little while.

Milliardo couldn't believe how good the simple praise made him feel. He couldn't remember when he'd last gotten praise for anything.

Milliardo sighed. He was sleeping on the floor again. He'd managed to get the chopping done without cutting himself or spoiling the product, but he still couldn't control his mouth. So the gag was back in place. He wearily put his head down and tried to sleep.

Wufei settled in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was going to strangle Duo then beat Heero to death with Duo's braid. This was a disaster. The only thing that kept him going was the simple fact that he'd promised Heero to give it his best. But was his best going to be good enough? He wasn't sure yet.

Wufei pulled the covers up to his shoulder, grumbled 'And he almost forgot the bath water' and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Morning found both men grumpy for the same reason. Lack of decent sleep.

Milliardo knelt at Wufei's side and waited to be fed. He was hungry and very thirsty. The gag dried his mouth out terribly.

Wufei unbuckled the strap and dropped the gag onto the table. He wished that Milliardo would just think before he spoke. He picked up a spoonful of cereal and poked it at Milliardo. Milliardo, who's mind had been wandering, ducked it.

Wufei slammed the spoon down on the table. "Dammit! Do you intentionally do this sort of thing? Are you going to eat this or not?"

Milliardo stood up. "Obviously not! Excuse me. I'll go prepare your bath." Milliardo turned to go but caught the chain between his ankles on something and tripped. He managed not to fall into the burning fire place but he hit his head on the edge of the sink surround on the way down.

Wufei jumped up at once and hurried to Milliardo. He snarled, "Stay down. Fool. If you've injured your neck ..."

Milliardo, half dazed, just lay back down and tried to keep from throwing up. He succeeded by the skin of his teeth. Wufei checked carefully to make sure that Milliardo hadn't broken anything. He hadn't but he had a really nasty gash in his forehead where he'd struck it on the edge of the sink.

Wufei quickly collected what he needed then went back to Milliardo. Milliardo had eased himself into a sitting position and was trying to stem the flow of blood with a clean rag from the undersink basket.

Wufei took the rag from him and tossed it aside. "Let me see. Hold still" Milliardo cooperated, which made Wufei worry for his brain function. He didn't worry long.

"Ouch! Just leave it. It'll stop soon." Milliardo tried to duck away from Wufei's probing. Wufei promptly caught him by the chin.

"If you don't hold still and let me fix that, it'll leave a scar. Or get infected. The scar, I don't mind; the infection, I do. Now be still."

Milliardo held still. The feel of Wufei's fingers on his chin left his flesh tingling strangely.

Wufei fussed, cleaned the wound and declared that it needed sewing. Milliardo held still while Wufei did the job with quick efficiency.

First he smeared some cream into the wound explaining that it would ease the pain and help prevent infection. Then he got Milliardo into the chair he'd so recently vacated.

Wufei then set out his instruments. He threaded a curved needle with fine silk thread all the way from Chin. Milliardo flinched a bit when Wufei pinched the edges of the cut together but remained still otherwise. Wufei put two neat stitches in the cut then dusted it with some powder from a small packet. He riffled through a box containing all kinds of similar packets each with a strange mark on it.

"Drink this. It tastes like ... boiled grass, Duo says." Wufei mixed another powder into some warm water while he spoke.

Milliardo drank it with a grimace. "I just hope it stays down. I feel a little nauseous."

"Let me take a look at your eyes." Wufei tipped Milliardo's face up to the light. He looked into his ice blue eyes and sighed. "One pupil is a tiny bit larger than the other. You've got a concussion. You'll have to take today off chores and possibly tomorrow as well. Go lay down."

Milliardo stood up, found his blanket and lay down on the floor beside the sink. He expected Wufei to chain him to the ring in the floor. But it was gone. Milliardo looked around and couldn't even see a sign of where it had been removed. He decided his head ached too much to think about it now.

Wufei came back to see what was taking Milliardo so long. When he saw Milliardo laying on the floor, he blew up.

"Ay ya! What are you doing? Get up from there. You're injured and I won't have you sickening because you were laying on a cold stone floor."

Milliardo got himself back to his feet. He swayed for a moment then steadied himself. "Lead the way ... as I'm not sure where you want me." Milliardo managed not to stagger by leaning on the walls.

Wufei led the way to his rooms. There was a small side room, obviously a servants chamber. It contained only a bed and a small trunk. Wufei pointed to the bed.

"Go to sleep if you like. I'll be up to wake you in one candle mark. You can't sleep more than that until I'm sure your brains aren't scrambled."

Milliardo just dropped on the bed with a grumble, he was asleep before he could form a coherent remark.

Wufei was true to his word and woke Milliardo on the mark, every mark, for a candle. At first he was grumpy and buried his head under the pillow or blanket but after the forth or fifth awakening he managed a coherent answer when Wufei asked him questions.

Finally he had to ask, "Why are you being so kind to me? I'm nothing but trouble to everyone. I ... I find that ... never mind."

Wufei gazed at Milliardo for a moment then sat in the chair beside the bed. "You find that I'm not like the sycophants that you are used to. I insist that you do what is right, not what is convenient or easy. I am a prince of my people. I was raised much as you were I think. But a difference in character, luck or perhaps in teachers or servants made us different. I know honor, you know convenience. I know justice, you know administration, and there is a great deal of difference. You've always had your way and been catered to. I was taught from early childhood that I am the servant of my people. You were taught that if you wanted it all you had to do was take it. You're spoiled, self-centered and foolish. I've told you this before and I'll keep telling you until you learn or I lose my voice. Go back to sleep now."

Milliardo didn't go back to sleep. He thought again of all the things he'd been told and all the things he'd done. He'd been so sure that his 'friends' had been right. That Relena wasn't fit to rule because she was female and young. That his right to rule was paramount because he was older. He'd been proven wrong. What else was he wrong about?

He lay there long after he should have been asleep.

The bed was comfortable and warm, the room quiet and sweet smelling. He wished his thoughts were as pleasant.

Wufei waited for Milliardo to wake up. He wanted to make sure that he was rested. He thought one of the reasons they were having so much trouble was that Milliardo was exhausted. He hoped that getting a really good night's sleep in a real bed would make things better. He was to be rewarded.

Milliardo got up slowly, eyed the sun and snarled. He was going to try to get along with his master. If he could, maybe he could make something of this new life. His resolve was weak, he knew, but he was going to try. He had to. He had to know if he was as useless as 'they' said. What if he wasn't worth anything? What if he couldn't learn to care for anyone. What if? What if? He shook his head and dragged himself out of the bed.

He went into the bathing chamber and felt of the cans. The water was hot enough for a bath.

Thanking his luck that someone had banked the fire properly he called down the stairs. "I'm getting ready to pour your bath! If you don't want it, tell me now."

Wufei called back "I'll be up soon. Pour the bath and set out towels, I'll do the rest myself. Thank you."

Wufei smiled to himself. Perhaps he was actually getting through to the sullen prince.

He climbed the stairs carefully, his feet were aching because he'd been standing too long. And climbing the stairs every mark on the mark hadn't helped much. He was longing for the soak he'd promised himself last night.

As he climbed the stairs, Wufei considered what he had to do. He wasn't pleased with some of it, but other parts were much to his liking. He could still hear his father telling him, "You are a son of the Clan of the Dragon. You make your own rules, just be sure they are one's that you can keep." Of course that had been wrong but he'd been young and taken it to heart. It broke when he realized that most of what he'd been taught to do was not what was actually practiced. He thanked his dishonorable ancestors again that Heero had found him when he did. And that he'd been able to do what he'd done.

Milliardo was waiting for him when he got to the bathing chamber. Wufei checked the arrangements then dismissed Milliardo with a simple 'thank you'

Milliardo waited a moment then asked, "Is there anything else? I'm ... not sure what I should do."

Wufei nodded to him. "That is fine. I don't require anything else. Go clean my bed chamber. Make the bed, dust, put the furniture back where it belongs. If you're not sure about something leave it and ask me when my bath is done."

Milliardo nodded. "Very well. Call if you need me." He turned to go then turned back. "I'll try to do better." He hung his head. "You're the first person to be kind to me in a long time. Not without wanting something in return."

Wufei looked at Milliardo for a moment. "I do want something. I want you to obey me."

Milliardo gave Wufei a crooked little smile. "See? And who's good is that for?" He left before Wufei could say anything else.

Wufei settled back in the bath and relaxed. He hated for anyone to see him. He was body shy and not ashamed to say it. As he reached for the sponge, he rose slightly in the tub. Just then Milliardo stuck his head in the door, remarking, "I'm not ... oh! Excuse me."

Wufei plopped back into the tub with a splash. "Get out! Now!"

Milliardo only had a vague impression of golden skin and slender limbs, and something that bothered him. He assumed that it was seeing Wufei naked when he so obviously didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just. ... I'll ask you later. Do you want anything?"

Wufei snarled, "Just your absence from this floor. Go down stairs and start cleaning up there."

Milliardo just went. He wasn't sure why Master Wufei was so upset by his intrusion but he was. And true to his vow, Milliardo intended to make amends.

His nighttime ruminations had had one outcome. Milliardo had promised himself that he would accept his position. He would do well in something for the first time in his life. Even if it was only learning to be a good and obedient slave. He was sure it was going to be a long, uphill battle. But he was going to make it. He was pretty sure the consequences of failure would be unpleasant in the extreme.

Milliardo struggled to accomplish the simplest tasks. He didn't know how to dust, sweep, mop or do any of the things a personal servant should do. But he was going to learn. One, he didn't want to be put back in the pit, the sensory deprivation had been awful. Two, he was proud enough that he hated failing at anything. Three, he realized that he'd been miserable in his old life. This new one was a fresh slate. Empty and clean, for him to write anything he wanted on.

Wufei got out of the tub and dried and dressed himself. He eased on the silk stockings and tiny black slippers. Then he tugged up the drawstring trousers, pulled on the tunic, over tunic and vest. He was ready to descend the stairs and take on a new day.

When he got to the kitchen area, which was actually just an exception of one of the laboratory tables, Milliardo was attempting to scramble some eggs. Or, rather, he was standing by the table with a frying pan in one hand and an egg in the other. He was gazing at the egg with a pissy expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" Wufei couldn't help the slight laugh.

"Um ... scrambling eggs?" The bemused question in Milliardo voice made both of them chuckle. "Or I would if I had any idea how to go about it."

Wufei gave Milliardo a sharp look but decided that he was being serious.

"Well, here. First you break the eggs into a bowl." Wufei demonstrated how to break eggs then let Milliardo take over. Which he did with acceptable skill. He only got a little shell in it.

After breaking the eggs and whisking them with a fork, following Wufei's instructions, Milliardo set the pan on the heat and after a moment held his hand over its surface to see if it was hot enough. When it was, he dropped a bit of butter into it and added the eggs. He stirred them as Wufei watched to make sure that he didn't burn them. Milliardo obeyed him without protest, which made Wufei a bit suspicious but he kept his own council, accepting Milliardo's attempts in the spirit they seemed to be offered.

No matter that Milliardo was truly trying Wufei refused to let him make the toast or the tea.

They ate their meal in companionable silence.

Wufei stood up when he'd finished his tea and announced that he'd be out of the house most of the day. "I have things I must do in the village. I'll send someone to teach you how to perform your duties. Try not to scare them half to death."

Milliardo nodded, really nothing more than a quick jerk of his head. "As you wish." He gave Wufei his back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Milliardo shrugged one shoulder sullenly.

"It is something or you wouldn't be acting like a petulant child."

"Why can't I go with you?"

Wufei hid his smile. "Because I'm going into the village to examine a pregnant woman. I'm very sure that she won't appreciate me bringing another man."

Milliardo bit his lip. "I'm ... sorry. Who's coming to train me?"

"Cook. And do not try your tricks on her. She's been head cook here most of her life and she'll ... well, I'm not really sure what she'll do. I've never tempted her displeasure."

Wufei let Milliardo pack his bag for him so that he'd know what to do next time it was needed. Then he left, cautioning Milliardo again against touching the equipment on the tables.

Milliardo just nodded and watched the smaller man as he walked away, carrying his bag in one hand. He noticed that Wufei was limping slightly. He wondered if Wufei had bruised his foot on his hard head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Milliardo looked up from the book he was reading when the woman walked in the door. He rose and smiled at her. It was the cook from the keep. She was supposed to teach him how to clean. He thought for a moment of getting her to do it for him but, due to his new vow, he decided against it. A good thing for him because Cook wasn't the kind of woman to fall for a pretty face, she'd had to deal with Heero, Duo and Wufei after all.

"Well, put down that book. Are you even supposed to be reading? Most slaves aren't taught." Cook braced her fists on her hips and looked up at Milliardo.

"I knew before I was enslaved. I somehow think that Master Chang doesn't like ignorance." Milliardo sighed. "Of any kind. And I'll admit to ignorance of how to clean properly. So, you're here to teach me, teach."

Cook gave him a sharp look but led him to where the cleaning supplied were kept. She showed him how to mix a bucket of soap water and started him on cleaning the counters and tables. Milliardo never thought about it. He'd forgotten Wufei's ban on touching anything on the tables. So Milliardo picked up all the dirty items on the tables and took them to the sinks, he scrubbed the tabletops with a brush and soapy water. He dusted, swept and did a general tidy of the sitting area. Cook stood over him nitpicking everything he did. He managed to keep his mouth shut by main force of will and fear of being gagged again. He made sure to remember everything she said.

When he was done with the downstairs chores, Cook led him upstairs and he started all over again. He gazed around the common area and started tidying before Cook could tell him what to do. Cook nodded to him when he glanced back at her.

"Good. Start here and do just like you did downstairs. But I wouldn't disturb the master's desk. He's real particular about it. Don't even tidy the papers."

Milliardo snipped without thinking. "I wouldn't dream of touching a scholar's desk. Not for anything." Cook gave him a sharp look but kept her thoughts to herself. She decided that Master Wufei was going to have his hands full with this one.

Milliardo cleared all the mess off the floor; stacking papers in neat piles and putting the books on the shelves. Wufei used a standard filing system for his books and scrolls so he knew where to put them. He dusted, cleaned and swept the area then moved on. Cook gave him some suggestions on how to clean the bed rooms and the bath but mostly she just watched as Milliardo applied the techniques she'd taught him to new situations.

The only thing he really needed help with was making the beds. This had him completely stumped. Cook good naturedly showed him how to miter corners and get a pillow into the case. Milliardo wiped at sweat and swore.

"I never thought house work could be as hard as the maids said. I owe each one of the poor girls an apology. Too bad I'll never be able to deliver it. Oh, well. Onwards and upwards. Now what?"

Cook looked around and chuckled. "Haul water. Lots of it. The reservoir is empty. Master Chang doesn't remember to have it filled when he should. And that's a job. Come along, I'll show you how to do it."

Milliardo followed Cook into the depths of the cellar where she showed him a capstan. He eyed the heavy apparatus with misgiving.

"And what do I do with that?"

Cook nodded to one of the spokes that stuck out of the head. "Just push that around and around. It'll fill the reservoir and gravity will let you run the taps. Too bad you're not set up for hot like at King Heero's castle. I'd like to see that some day. Now, turn the capstan. I'll set the lever to fill. When the tank is full, the lever will flip over on its own. The water will start to come out of that spigot over there. If you keep going, you'll fill the underground reservoir too. I wouldn't if I was you. It hasn't been cleaned since they converted this from a stable."

Milliardo listened to cook as she reminisced while he turned the capstan to run the pump that lifted the water from the outside well to the tank on the roof of the building.

Many castles had arrangements like this. One reason they did was to have water readily available for washing and such but the other was to have a supply of water in case of siege. Milliardo didn't think there was any chance of that but resolved to have the cistern cleaned anyway. He never thought that he was going to be the one to clean it.

When the lever flipped over Cook called Milliardo to a halt, for which he was very grateful. He was getting tired and hungry.

Cook noticed his look and smiled slightly. Milliardo was still young, not quite twenty, and in her experience young men were always hungry.

"Here, now. You're gettin' pale. Hungry, aren't ya. Come along then and I'll feed you something nice."

Milliardo didn't argue with her but he wondered if he should go. Wufei hadn't said that he had to stay in the building but he hadn't said he could leave either. Cook just gave him a gentle push.

"Come along. If you weren't supposed to come to the kitchens Master Dragon would have said."

So Milliardo followed Cook to the kitchen, where she gave him a meat pie and a mug of small ale. He ate the pie with appreciation, but made a face at the sour beer.

Cook noticed his grimace and remarked, "No help for it in this heat. The next batch will be better."

Milliardo bit at his lip the ventured, "At the temple they put the brew house in the dungeons. It's cool there all year round."

Cook gave him a considering look. "I'll think about that. See if I can't get something done. It'd make more room up here too." She eyed the sun. "Best you get back now. Master will be looking for you."

Milliardo knew he was in trouble the minute he walked in the door. Wufei was swearing. He couldn't understand what he was saying but the tone of voice was unmistakable.

He opened the door and slipped in. Waiting until Wufei stopped for breath, he announced his presence with a soft, "Here I am."

Wufei turned on him and snarled, "Didn't I tell you not to touch the tables? Is your memory that short, or your mind that weak?"

Milliardo gave Wufei a shocked look. He really had forgotten. In the confusion of learning something new he'd obeyed Cooks directions and forgotten Wufei's.

"I'm sorry. Really. But what difference does it make? The table's are clean and organized."

Wufei's slashing gesture shut him up. "Silence. I'm going out. I'll be back in a few minutes. I expect you naked and bent over that table when I get back. You can do it yourself or you can force me to have you bent and tied. It is up to you."

Wufei left, leaving Milliardo standing in the middle of the sitting area wondering what to do. He decided that he was going to have to submit. The silent threat of the pit hanging over his head made his decision easier.

When Wufei came back, he was stripped and bent, waiting for whatever was to come.

Wufei stopped to admire the long lean body and luxuriant flaxen hair. He didn't like doing this but Milliardo had to learn that he couldn't mess with the lab.

"I'm very disappointed in you. After you take your punishment I'm going to have a serious talk with you. Believe me when I say this isn't pleasant for me. But you will learn that every action has consequences."

Milliardo just waited until Wufei touched him. His hands were cold which made him flinch. He muttered, 'sorry' and forced himself to be still.

Wufei picked up the plug of hot root and touched it to Milliardo's anus. Milliardo gasped once then held his breath waiting. Wufei eased the plug into Milliardo. Then he took up the cane. It was a five-foot long hickory limb about as big around as a man's finger. It was limber and carefully oiled to keep it from splitting.

Wufei brought the cane down on Milliardo's backside with a sharp crack. The welt he raised stung but what was worse was that the hot root burned. If Milliardo clenched his muscles to keep the caning from hurting so much, the hot root burned worse. If he relaxed his muscles to keep the hot root from burning, the caning hurt worse. Milliardo clenched his teeth and endured, he even counted. Twelve blows of the cane which were usually referred to as a dose of hickory.

"Enough. Come here and kneel before me." Milliardo started to reach behind him to take out the root. "No, you'll keep that in until I'm though talking to you. Kneel."

Milliardo just went to Wufei and knelt at his feet.

His entire body ached now. His muscles were sore from the unaccustomed work, his buttocks stung from the stripes and his anus felt like it was on fire. The juice from the root penetrated the tissues and he knew that he would burn long after the root was removed. He hoped that Wufei was merciful enough to take it out soon.

Wufei looked at Milliardo for a moment then decided. "Turn around and present yourself." Milliardo gave Wufei a surprised look. "Refusal will result in the root remaining in you until you submit." Milliardo scurried to turn around, lifting his buttocks to Wufei's gaze. Wufei removed the root and noted that the tissues were inflamed and a bit swollen. He knew that Milliardo was going to burn for at least two more candle marks. He hoped it made the proper impression.

"Now. I told you not to touch the things on the tables. Would you like to explain to me why you immediately disobeyed me?"

Milliardo hung his head. "I forgot. Really I did. Cook was teaching me how to clean and she said to take all the dirty equipment to the sinks and wash it. I also washed the table tops and cleared away any mess. I don't understand what I did wrong. I didn't bother any of your experiments or the distilling equipment that is set up. It's clean, looks neat. Please. I'm sorry you're angry but I don't understand."

Wufei sighed. "I see. Stand up and come over here." Wufei led Milliardo to a table. He picked up a jar and showed it to him. "This is a powder made of the root of a flower. It's deadly poison. There's enough powder in here to kill everyone in the keep twice over. It's also used, in very small quantities, to aid a weak heart. And this..." Wufei pointed to another container. "Contains a solution that can take the skin off your body in a most painful way. It's used in some of my alchemical experiments to dissolve metals. It can only be contained in glass. What if you'd gotten some on you? Some of either compound could have done you a great deal of damage and you wouldn't have known how to help yourself. I was on the other side of the village and there wouldn't have been time for me to arrive before something serious happened. You're not to take chances with yourself. Do you understand me?"

Milliardo gazed at Wufei for a moment then shook his head. "I'm sorry? But ... I don't think I do. What difference ... beside the inconvenience ... would it make to you whether I injure myself or not?"

Wufei blinked once, a slow, almost sleepy, closing then opening of his eyes that made him look like a dragon for real. "I care. You are mine and I take care of what is mine. If you won't take care of yourself, for whatever reason, I'll take care of you. I prize all my few possessions. Now." Wufei reached out to touch Milliardo to get him to raise his head, which he'd bowed when Wufei said 'I care'. There were tears on his face. Wufei studied him for a moment. They couldn't be tears of pain as Milliardo hadn't made a sound or shed a tear until just now. So something he'd said had caused this. Wufei waited for a moment then eased into a kneeling position in front of Milliardo

"Has no one ever told you that they care simply because they do?" Milliardo nodded his head, too disturbed to speak. "I see. Well, I do. Simply because you are mine. Now. Here." Wufei handed Milliardo a handkerchief. "Wipe your eyes and blow your nose. Stop that at once." Milliardo apologized disjointedly. "Yes. No crying. It spoils your looks. You're too pale to cry prettily."

Milliardo managed a somewhat watery smile at that and handed Wufei back his handkerchief. Wufei tossed it onto the desk and sighed. "Well, this didn't go well at all. So, now what?"

Milliardo looked at Wufei for a moment. Then shrugged. "I don't know. You look over what else I've done and tell me what a good boy I've been?"

Wufei allowed that that was a very good idea and did exactly that. He was actually very favorably impressed with the work. Milliardo had done a great job on everything he'd done. The bed chambers were spotless, the bathing chamber the same. The only thing he found exception with was the state of his desk and books.

" And who told you to mess about with my books?"

"Cook. She was all for me cleaning up your desk. But, as I like my head where it is, I refused. I tried to choose a happy medium. I just put up what was on the floor. I put them all away using the standard filing system I was taught at the temple."

Wufei noticed Milliardo's weary sigh and looked him over carefully. "I'll discuss that with you at another time. You look ready to fall over. Come lay down on the couch and just tell me what else you've done."

Milliardo couldn't hide his grateful look. "Thank you. I really do feel worn out."

After arranging himself as comfortably as he could on the couch, Milliardo told Wufei about the capstan in the cellars and how he'd filled the reservoir and the need to clean out the cistern. Wufei watched as he shifted around trying to get comfortable.

"Will you be still?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I ... my ... it burns. Please?"

Wufei took pity on Milliardo and went to fetch a cream that could ease his discomfort. Milliardo was surprised when he came back with the pot of cream.

"Kneel on the floor, with your chest on the couch. I'll ease you this time. But don't think I'll just buckle every time you flash those beautiful eyes at me. But I can tell that you're in real distress. There is a real difference between punishment and torture. I think perhaps I pushed the limits just a bit."

Milliardo couldn't believe it. Wufei was admitting that he could have been wrong? He had to think about that one. He realized that he had a lot more to think about. Things about himself, Wufei, many things.

Wufei scooped a finger full of the cream out of the pot and spreading Milliardo's nether cheeks with the other hand, slathered it on the abused ring of elastic muscle. Milliardo sighed his relief so Wufei gathered up more of the cream and slipped his finger into the burning orifice. Milliardo nearly sobbed in relief. His groan made Wufei withdraw quickly.

"Did that hurt you?"

"No, it ... feels so good. Thank you. I ... no one ever did anything like that for me before. Not just because I needed it. There was always some ... other reason. Currying favor, or wanting some benefit."

Wufei returned to massaging the cream into Milliardo. "Well, I can see a benefit." Milliardo made and inquiring noise. "Yes. I get to touch you."

Milliardo stiffened just a bit. "I'm ... not good at that. I never liked it. If you ... want me, I ... would rather not."

Wufei just continued his ministrations. "We'll worry about that later. If you truly don't like it, I won't insist. But I would like it if you'd try. Frankly, I prefer to penetrate rather than be penetrated. I'm too small for most men around here. And ... I ..."

Milliardo interrupted, saving Wufei from himself. "I ... this is most awkward ... I can't relax. It hurts. I don't remember a time when I enjoyed my ... knight's attentions. My father sent me to a friend of his to be fostered. I didn't get along with him very well. And he was old school. I ran away so many times that he sent me back and then they sent me to the temple. It was good there. My rank gave me the privilege of refusal and ... I ... kept to myself."

Wufei stood up. "I see." and Wufei did see. He saw a boy who had learned at an early age that he couldn't depend on his own family to defend him. A boy who only knew that his rank was a shield and sword. "We'll work things out as we go. Now. ... I think we've both earned a treat. What would you like. ... within reason?"

Milliardo eased himself back onto the couch. "Pie! Cook told me about hand pies. I want one. She said there was apple." Milliardo's child like wistful expression made Wufei smile.

"Very well. I'll send someone to see if there are any."

Wufei sent a page to see if there were any pies. The boy returned with a tray covered with a cloth. The tray had a plate of pies and a jug of milk on it. The boy had crumbs on his lips as well as a smile.

"Here you go, sir. She said that you should have tea and give that 'poor young man' a cup of that herbal for aching muscles. She said he turned the pump without a complaint. So . . . here you go and I'm for my bed. It's later than it looks. The sun is still strong."

After wishing the page good night Wufei set the kettle on the hob and turned to see that Milliardo had set the plate and jug on the small knee high occasional table and fetched cups from the shelf behind the desk.

"There. All set out. And there's cherry and apple. And the apple has nuts in it." Milliardo gave Wufei a slightly shame faced look. "I could help breaking one to see what it was. And this has to be cherry. The juice is red."

Wufei accepted the half a pie that Milliardo offered him but refused the milk saying that it didn't agree wit him. He was pleased with Milliardo's attitude and said so.

Milliardo replied simply. "If we're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, we need to get along. I'm willing to try. So I am. I know it's going to be hard. And we won't always succeed. But I'm willing to go more than half way. Especially as it's clear that you've somehow gotten the upper hand. Which I really don't understand and I'm babbling."

Wufei realized that Milliardo was so tired that he was actually silly with it.

"You're so tired that you're blithering. Eat your pie or even two. Drink the milk then go to bed." He glanced at the time candle burning in its alcove by the door. "It's fourth mark of the third candle. Late. The sun is still strong so it doesn't seem as late as it is."

Milliardo sighed over his pie then agreed that he was stupid tired. He finished the pie he was eating, drank all the milk then gave up. "I'm going to bed. I'd eat another pie but I'm afraid I'll fall asleep in it. Wish I could have another."

Wufei covered the plate with a glass bell usually used to cover cheese. "We'll be very bad boys and have these for breakfast. Go to bed. I'll be in in a moment with some tea for you. It'll help you sleep." He gave Milliardo a stern look. "Don't get used to me waiting on you either."

Milliardo staggered off to his bed without comment. Wufei followed shortly thereafter with the promised tea.

The tea duly swallowed Milliardo managed to drift off to sleep without a thought to the fact that Wufei had let him have a bed. And had left off the running chains and gag.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Then next few days were calm. Wufei puttered in the lab, making potions, lotions and creams for his healing. Milliardo cleaned up after this with as good a grace as he could manage and helped when he was allowed. Milliardo kept things clean, chopped whatever he was given and generally did his best to stay out of trouble. He managed fairly well. There were some disagreements over this and that but nothing major.

Wufei worried that Milliardo was planning some sort of rebellion. He wasn't sure how Milliardo could cave so easily. He was a bit leery about what might happen.

Milliardo on his behalf, was doing his level best to cooperate. He constantly battled his pride and smart mouth. Sometimes he wondered if Wufei thoughthim sullen when all he was trying to do was not make some snarky comment. His natural sarcasm was going to earn him a punishment if he wasn't careful. And he didn't want another trip to the pit.

It was becoming more and more difficult for both men to go about daily business. Wufei finally gave in.

"Milli, what the hell are you plotting. I swear if you're intending to run, I'll put a curse on you."

Milliardo looked up from the pile of distilling apparatus he was cleaning and snapped, "I have no intention of escaping. Where the hell would I go? Back to Relena? She'd probably castrate me. Out into the wide world? Not a chance. I'm a prince, not a commoner. In case you didn't think about it. I have no way to make a living. Who wants a prince who fomented a rebellion of ... say ... twenty men? And failed on top of it. No, I thank you. I've got one last chance of being good for something and I don't intend to waste it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have the labors of ... I forget his name ... to complete."

Milliardo went back to his work, grumbling about 'suspicious, hardheaded boys'' never noticing Wufei's arrested expression.

Wufei stopped to think carefully about some things. He came to the conclusion that Milliardo was indeed going to stay and do his best to be a good servant. Wufei disliked the slavery aspect in one way and contemplated it as a mixed blessing in others. He still wondered how this was all going to blow up next.

Milliardo realized that nearly two weeks had passed and he'd never reminded Wufei that the cistern beneath the converted stables needed cleaning out. He grumbled, 'well, shit' because he knew without a doubt who was going to be doing the cleaning. But he went to Wufei and told him about the needed chore.

"And who's going to go down into that thing and clean it?"

Milliardo blinked for a moment then snarked, "Well,I doubt it will be you. I seem to be the only slave around."

Wufei gave him a sharp look then turned that look to the gag still prominently displayed on his desk. "Watch your tone. Although,in this case, I'm not sure I blame you because you are the one who will have to do it. I'm not about to." Wufei pinned him with an examining glare. "Are you going to be able to do it?"

Milliardo thought for a moment. "I think so. As long as it isn't dark. And I really could use some help. I need someone on top to haul up the buckets so I don't have to scramble up and down the ladder. I'll wear out too quickly and there's always the chance I'll fall off the ladder. No sense in setting myself up for a fall."

Wufei shrugged. "I'll send for one of the stable boys to come help. Do you want to start this morning or tomorrow?"

Milliardo was tempted to say tomorrow but no sense putting off as the old saying went.

"Today if you can manage it. I'll go set up for the job right now. If you can't get me help today at least I'll be ready for tomorrow."

Milliardo walked off to find buckets, rope and a shovel.

The stable boy came while he was still gathering his equipment.

"Why anyone 'ud wanna clean out that ol' cistern is beyond me. We don't need it for nothin'."

Milliardo gave the boy a sour look. "You want to go tell Master Chang that you don't want to do it?"

The boy gave him a disbelieving look. "Me? You got rocks where your brain should be? I'm not about to tell Lord Dragon anything. We'll do the job and do it right. I've no taste for one of his ass reamin's. Thanks so much. Come on."

Milliardo let the boy take the shovel and rope, he took the buckets as there were four of them.

The stable boy didn't complain until he realized that he was going to be hauling them up by hand. Then he let his displeasure be known, loudly. Milliardo didn't say anything until the boy got a little too personal.

"I don't know why I have to do it. You're the slave after all. Why don't you do it? You're the strong one. I'm just a kid."

Milliardo just shrugged as he grabbed his temper with grim determination. "I don't care, boy. If you want to go down into the cistern and shovel the buckets, that's fine with me. I'll stand around up here for half a mark at a time. All that's needed is to haul the buckets up and dispose of the contents."

The stable boy gave him a filthy look. "And where do you think that stuff has to go? All the way over to the refuse heap. That's where. An' I don't have a cart."

Milliardo gave the boy an arrested look. "Well, dammit, boy. I didn't think of that. You lower me down into the cistern and I'll start filling buckets. You get yourself a cart or whatever. But don't dally. I'll be done faster than you think."

Nathan just snorted. "Yurs you'll do. I don't think."

Milliardo gave him a puzzled look, the boy had slipped into the local dialect. "I'm sorry?"

"Said, I don't think so. It's a lot harder to do than you think. Runnin' a shovel. But have it your way. And my name is Nathan."

Milliardo nodded. "Very well, Nathan. I'm sure I'm up to doing the job. Go find a cart."

Nathan helped Milliardo into the cistern and went to find a cart. When he got back, Milliardo had filled all of one bucket and was swearing luridly. "Nathan, now that you're back, go find a pickaxe. This stuff is ... really very hard."

"Told ya. It's hard cause it was dumped in there by rain an' lazy people. No tellin' what the hell is in there. I'll be back with a pick in a few minutes. Don't strain yourself.

Milliardo settled down on one overturned bucket to rest a moment. This wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be. And he was beginning to feel a bit odd. There was plenty of light so he shouldn't be feeling trapped. The rope the boy had dropped down the side of the cistern was still there. He could climb out any time he wanted to.

But he still felt as if he was being suffocated.

Instead of dwelling on his predicament Milliardo began chopping at the compacted debris with his shovel. It passed the time and kept him occupied enough that he didn't continue to feel trapped.

As he dug, he found bones, and broken pottery. He wondered how anyone had let this happen. The cistern was large enough to allow the keep to stand for at least a month all by itself. He also found bits of cloth, barrel staves and hoops and much to his surprise several gold coins, a chain and a ring. He wondered how they'd gotten there. He put them into his pouch to give to Wufei later.

He actually managed to fill another bucket while he was waiting. However, Nathan had a good excuse for making him wait. He came back with help.

The two stable men pried up several more of the cover stones. These stones were supposed to keep trash out of the cistern and made the top of it look like normal floor but they were held up by wooden supports. When they were lifted, it made it easier to get into and out of the hole.

Milliardo looked up and then covered his eyes to keep dust out. The men dropped into the pit, sliding down the extra ropes they had brought.

"Here, give me that shovel and start hauling the buckets out of here. Go up and keep an eye on that boy. You bring up the buckets and he'll haul the stuff away. Go on now."

Milliardo started to bristle up but realized that he was going to cut off his nose to spite his face. He hauled himself out of the cistern and stood ready to pull buckets up from the depths.

They worked at it all day and found that the deeper they went the thinner the layer of filth. After lunch, it was easier and they finished by mid after noon.

Milliardo thanked the men and sent them all on their way telling them that he would tell Master Wufei that they had worked hard and done a good job. Their smiles told him that he'd done the right thing.

Wufei picked up Milliardo's discarded belt and pouch. He was going to rip him a new one. The tunic and pants were next on the floor and they made a direct line to the bathing chamber.

He knew that Milliardo had to be filthy from the amount of detritus that the stable boy had hauled out. He was probably sore too.

Wufei dropped the clothing into the hamper and tossed the belt and pouch onto Milliardo's bed. He paused for a moment then went to pick it up again. He weighed it in his hand for a bit then opened it.

Dumping it out on the bed he examined the contents. Milliardo didn't have much, just a fire box, a small tin friction top container with a piece of flint and a striking steel. It also contained some char clothe and tinder. There was also a bit of jerky and some dried fruit wrapped in a bit of oil cloth. And a very dirty draw string bag. He opened the bag and gasped. The glint of gold sent Wufei into a fury.

Milliardo was carrying around food, fire and money. He was planning an escape!

Wufei caught his temper with both hands. If he did what he wanted to do he'd be no better than his people. Instead he waited until Milliardo had finished his bath then called him to come to him in his bed chamber.

Milliardo entered bare chested and damp.

"Yes? I'm sorry if you wanted me earlier. I was filthy so I bathed and took the opportunity to clean the bathing chamber first. There's some water on the floor where I dripped so if you go in there soon be careful. "

Wufei waited until Milliardo finished talking then motioned him over to the far wall of the chamber. He pointed to a chain that Milliardo was sure hadn't been there that morning. He wondered where it had come from as he hadn't heard any sound of anyone putting the ring into the wall. Then he realized what it was.

"What? What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong. I swear."

Wufei just pointed at the anklet. "Put it on. Or I'll put it on you."

"NO! I didn't do anything to deserve this."

Wufei just jumped him. Milliardo defended himself by slamming Wufei into the wall. Wufei bounced off with no seeming ill effects. His blow to Milliardo's solar plexusbent him over with a huff. It didn't take long for Wufei to have Milliardo on his belly on the floor. He sat on Milliardo's ass and twisted his arm behind his back. Milliardo wriggled but couldn't break free. In order to put the steel circle on Milliardo Wufei had to reach back and pull his ankle to him. This was accomplished by reaching behind him grabbing his foot and forcibly bending his knee. This made it possible for Wufei to snap the circle around Milliardo's ankle, stand up and be out of his reach before he was able to do anything about it.

"And that little attack has earned you double the time. I might even put you back in the pit. I haven't decided. I'm too angry right now to make any decision."

Milliardo froze at the threat of the pit. He stayed frozen until Wufei had left the room then he just dropped onto the narrow cot against the wall and curled up in a miserable ball. He wasn't sure what had brought that on but his reaction had only made the situation worse.

And he still didn't know what brought on Wufei's strange actions.

Wufei settled in his chair and went through a meditation routine to calm his nerves. He had given up sitting siza as it made his feet hurt too much to concentrate. So now he meditated sitting in his chair. Only his meditations weren't helping.

He sighed and got up. He was going to check the things from Milliardo's pouch one more time. There had to be a reason for Milliardo wishing to run, he just couldn't figure out what it was. Milliardo himself had said there was no place from him to go.

Wufei brought the things to his desk and went over them again. The fire kit he could understand Milliardo was responsible for keeping the fire places in order. The food was problematical but not completely out of reason. Perhaps he had gotten the habit of keeping a bit of food on him for some reason. But the gold. That couldn't be explained away. He had to have stolen it from somewhere. Wufei put the fire kit back in Milliardo's pouch, the food he tucked away in his desk. The gold was another matter entirely. He had to figure out who it belonged to and get it back to them.

He sent for the captain of the guard and handed him the coins, chain and ring.

"Find out who this belongs to. My slave had it in his possession. If you need to question him, I ask that you don't cripple him. He's upstairs, chained to the wall ... for now. Send for him if you need him."

The captain just accepted the things from Wufei. The expression on his face told the captain that he was on the verge of an explosion. He made his escape telling Wufei that he didn't have any questions for now. First he was going to ask around to find out who was missing the things. Then he'd make a decision of what to do next. Wufei just nodded absently and stuck his nose in a scroll.

Milliardo lay on his cot and worried at his predicament. He had been good. He'd tried hard and Master Wufei seemed happy with him. He'd managed for quite some time not to make sarcastic, rude, or snide remarks. Now this. Wufei was insane.

After what seemed like forever Wufei came up the stairs and glared Milliardo to his feet.

"I'm keeping you right here for a while. I ... have needs. You will see to them. I have decided this as your punishment. You won't run from me. I'm tired of losing everything ... everyone ... you will not escape me. Do you understand?"

Milliardo looked at Wufei for a moment. "I don't understand anything. But if you think I'm going to lie down and take it up the ass just because you say, you're crazier than I thought. You won't ... I'm not ... you can't just use me."

Wufei just shrugged. "I can do whatever I like. You're mine. Mine. Just like my horse, my robes, mine. Get that through your thick head. And you will service me. And like it. You'll beg for it. You'll see."

Milliardo snarled, "I will not. If you can convince me I want it that bad, I'll bend over. But it won't happen. I'm not a bottom. Go away."

Wufei just went.

Milliardo went back to his bed and settled in to brood. Very well, what had he done lately that might have brought this about. He went over everything he'd done in the last four or five days. Nothing. He went back a week. Still nothing. Wufei had said that he was trying hard and doing well. Milliardo scoured his memory until his head ached.

He finally decided he just had to give up, let Wufei do whatever he was going to do and deal as best he could. He fell asleep on his renewed vow to make this work no matter what he had to do. He had his stubborn up now.

When his meal came he didn't think anything of eating. The wine was also excellent.


	7. Chapter 7

Reluctant Companion chapter7beta

Chapter Seven

Wufei justified himself with the thought that Milliardo was his slave, he was human and had needs that hadn't been fulfilled in a very long time. And Milliardo had to learn his place or he'd wind up dead. And he'd promised Duo that he would take Milliardo and remake him. He sighed and rubbed his face. There were an awful lot of and's floating around.

After considerable thought Wufei decided that Milliardo needed to acknowledge that he had stolen the gold. After that they'd work it out.

Milliardo looked up as Wufei came into the room. He was nearly sick to his stomach. He knew that Wufei wasn't going to believe him. He'd completely forgotten about several heavy gold coins, a money chain that was at least three feet long and a ring whose solid feel meant that it was worth as much as he was. And he was going to get Wufei to believe that? Not much chance.

Wufei pinned Milliardo with a stern look. "Just admit that you took those things, tell me who they belong to and we'll return them. Then I'll give you a just punishment and all is forgiven."

"I found them. I swear."

Wufei crossed his arms over his chest, grasping his biceps to keep from smacking Milliardo. "Please! I'm young, but I'm not stupid. If you tell me now, I'll only punish you lightly. If you continue in this foolish refusal, I'll ..."

Milliardo interrupted Wufei. "Don't you think I'd tell you? I know how much trouble I'm in. I don't want to lose my hands. Please!"

Wufei shook his head. "I won't cut them off, but that does give me an idea. I'll be back soon. And ... if you try to fight ..." Wufei just glared. "Well, don't!"

When he came back, he had two sturdy, pliable leather bags in his hands. Milliardo looked at them and shuddered. Wufei just said, "Either this or the pit. Make your decision."

Milliardo silently held out his hands. Wufei gave him two balls of soft linen to hold then pulled the bags over his hands. They locked in place around his wrists with heavy leather straps buckled with brass buckles. The kind that were on guard dogs collars. They had flattened tangs with holes in them. The locks that Wufei inserted were small but Milliardo knew that he couldn't break them. He'd tried with the lock on another restraint and Wufei had just smirked at him and said. "Adamant. It's a spell."

Milliardo looked at his bound hands and snarled, "Howam I supposed to work like this."

"You don't. And if you don't work, you don't eat. So you better come up with proper answers soon."

Milliardo glared harder. "I swear by my honor that I didn't steal that stuff. And I wasn't going to escape."

Wufei shook his head. "I don't believe you. And if you want to eat more than bread and water, you'll submit to my request for the truth."

Milliardo nodded at this. "If ... I'll submit to whatever you ask. Just ... not the pit. Please!"

Wufei told Milliardo to think about his choices and left. Milliardo just dropped where he stood and contemplated the mess he was in. If it was he on the other side of this, he wouldn't believe him either. He sat on the floor trying to reconcile himself to his options. He couldn't lie and tell Wufei it belonged to someone, the gold didn't belong to anyone as far as he knew. It had been buried deep enough that it had probably been there for years. So that put him in a bind. He wondered what new 'torture' Wufei had planned for him.

He knew Wufei wanted him. He wasn't blind or stupid. But he was afraid to make the first move. What if Wufei didn't want to actually act on his attraction. What if he felt it was beneath him to couple with a slave. Milliardo knew that he was interested in men as well as women. He'd just kept the interest in men quiet. Anchora didn't care about that, but the 'old guard' of Sanque did. Now it didn't make any difference, but he was inexperienced in 'the ways of men' and had no idea how to start so he kept his wants to himself. Besides it wasn't his place to start anything. It was Wufei's.

So he waited. Wufei let him wait a day, a day in which he went from stew and wine to bread and water. It wasn't really as bad as it could have been. The bread was whole grain, nourishing but it tasted like horse food. Milliardo did resent the fact that he had to hold it between his bound hands. He felt it made him look ridiculous, somewhat like a giant white rat.

Wufei watched him when he was sure Milliardo didn't know it. He thought Milliardo looked handsome even when he was nibbling distastefully at his bread.

Wufei made his final decision in the middle of the night.

He woke with an uncomfortable feeling in his groin. His erection was nearly painful and his hand was a sad substitute for the touch of another person. He wanted Milliardo and he was not going to let it go. He was going to make Milliardo want him, whether he wanted to or not.

He formed his plans and set to carrying them out the next day.

The first thing he did was create a couple of things from materials that were already around, then he made an elixir. He contemplated it for a moment then set it aside. He wouldn't use it unless his first option failed.

He climbed the stairs and woke Milliardo.

Milliardo gazed at Wufei, bleary eyed, then scrambled to his feet. "Master. I ... need the jakes."

Wufei took the opportunity offered and nodded in their direction. "Come on."

Milliardo gave him a look of complete revulsion. "I can't do anything until you take these off." Milliardo held out his bound hands.

Wufei gave him an evil smirk. "I'll help you."

"What? You going to hold it for me?" Milliardo knew this would send Wufei to the rightabout.

"Certainly. And I have a ... present for you. One you'll not particularly like. But I will."

Milliardo bit at his lip. He really needed to relive himself. He was beginning to hurt. "Very well. I ... am ... I really need to go. Now."

Wufei followed Milliardo to the jakes and really did hold his dick while he pissed. Milliardo felt his flush burn clear down to his chest.

When he was finished and clean, Milliardo turned to Wufei and started to say something. He stopped when he saw what Wufei was holding. All he could do was gape like a fish.

"Close your mouth. You look silly." Wufei pinned Milliardo against the wall and snapped the rings around his genitals with quick decisive movements. Milliardo didn't try to stop him. One, he didn't have his hands and two, – well, he really thought he could resist without fighting.

One ring went around the base of his penis and another around the head just behind the glans, still another around the base of his sack. He knew what they were for. They kept him from gaining an erection and from release. He clenched his teeth.

Wufei then produced a pair of metal balls connected by a chain, another chain was attached to the middle of the first. Milliardo eyed the balls with genuine fear. Wufei told Milliardo to turn around which he did. Then Wufei inserted one oiled finger into Milliardo's anus making him gasp. It didn't hurt. Wufei was much too careful for that. But it did feel strange. Wufei worked the finger around carefully then added another. After a moment he found what he was looking for. "This is the lotus point. It's called other things but I like that term best." Milliardo whimpered softly as Wufei stroked the bundle of nerves firmly. Wufei made sure that he could easily insert three fingers into Milliardo, then he inserted the balls. They seated themselves right on Milliardo's lotus point.

Wufei finished by stripping Milliardo of the rest of his clothing, washing him carefully and making sure that Milliardo understood that his body was Wufei's to touch as he wished. Milliardo shuddered under his touch and not with displeasure. He knew Wufei was up to something. He just wasn't sure what. And he wasn't sure that he disliked it as much as Wufei seemed to think he should.

When he was through washing him, Wufei dressed Milliardo in clean drawstring trousers and a boat necked tunic. He also replaced the collar that had been removed at sometime and locked it in place again. The belt Wufei put on him was wide and thick, sturdy enough to hold a strong man. Wufei locked Milliardo's wrists to it at each side of his waist with short chains.

"I have several duties to perform. You will come with me. I want to keep an eye on you. Let's go."

Wufei walked away, Milliardo stared after him then hurried to catch up. As he walked Milliardo realized that the small oriental was a fiend in human form. The balls had something in side of them. Something that vibrated at every step he took. And nestled firmly as they were against his sweet spot they were arousing him. He controlled his urges with the help of the rings but he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

He managed for the entire day but by the time Wufei took him back to the apothecary he was ready to scream. Or cry. Every step was exquisite torture. He was so hard that he could have drilled rock. Only the cursed rings kept him from exploding.

Wufei settled in his chair and motioned for Milliardo to come to him. Milliardo went to kneel at his feet without complaint. At this point he would do anything to gain some relief.

"Yes? What do you need?"

Wufei eyed Milliardo's hair. "Your hair is a mess. Bring me a brush."

Milliardo gaped at him for a second then just stood up to find his brush. It didn't take him long to find it he picked it up in his teeth and brought it to Wufei. Wufei took it without comment and after Milliardo turned around, began to brush out his hair.

"I should cut it I suppose. It's hard to take care of but ... I value my vow to Anchora and it's the last vestige of my ... old life. It reminds me of all that I lost through foolishness and pride."

Wufei stopped brushing for a moment then commented gently. "I like it long but if it causes you pain, feel free to cut it."

Milliardo shook his head earning himself a smack. "Be still"

"Sorry."

Milliardo couldn't be still though. He'd managed that one small bit of intelligent conversation but he broke down quickly and shifted trying to get some sort of comfort. But every time he shifted the balls stimulated him more. He was nearly in pain.

"Tell me what you want."

That remark came completely out of left field and shocked him. "I ... I need ... something. Please. I'm going crazy. Take them out. Please?"

Wufei stroked Milliardo's shoulder. "Tell me where you got the gold. I'll return it to its owner and we'll never discuss it again. And I'll make you feel better."

Milliardo turned on his knees. "Please, Master. I didn't steal it. I found it in the cistern. You never let me say. I ..." Milliardo broke down and cried, moaning between sobs. "I didn't steal. I swear. Please, I can't stand this. It hurts. I never ... please, master."

Wufei sighed. If Milliardo persisted in this stubborn refusal to admit his crime, he didn't know what to do. "Get up. You will walk across the room and back. Think about what you've done. Then we'll discuss it some more."

Milliardo got up and managed across the room and half way back. He finally dropped to his knees and just sobbed. "I can't. Please. Please. Do something. Fuck me, beat me, anything. I can't stand it anymore. Please."

Wufei stood up and went to Milliardo. He grasped his chin in one small, calloused hand and examined him. "Very well. Stand up."

Milliardo struggled to his feet. Wufei led him to a strange looking bench. It was padded and waist high on him. He was guided to lie on it and his collar was fastened to a short thick strap. He realized that it was what was called a flogging bench. He wondered how many strokes Wufei was going to flog him.

Instead of beating him Wufei again inserted a well-oiled finger into him and began the stretching process all over. Only this time he pulled the balls out. Milliardo whimpered. It felt odd. He felt empty and somehow bereft. His problem was solved easily. Wufei thrust into him quickly. It didn't hurt because Wufei was very careful.

Wufei thrust into Milliardo groaning softly. His warmth and the tight grasp of his internal muscles was exquisite. Wufei eased out then back in again, testing Milliardo's acceptance of his intrusion. Milliardo whimpered and thrust back in reply. Milliardo met each thrust with a surge backwards, impaling himself on Wufei. It didn't take long for the tight grasp of Milliardo to bring Wufei to completion. He grunted and clutched at Milliardo. Milliardo whimpered softly. He still hadn't found his release. The rings kept him from more than an absolute feeling of desperation.

"Please. Oh, master. I'll do anything, anything you say, only let me come. It hurts. Goddess, please. I swear I'll do anything you say."

Wufei panted softly, leaning against Milliardo's back as he struggled to regain his breath. "Very well. Admit you stole that gold."

Milliardo groaned in an agony of need. "Very well. I stole it. I ... please. Please master. I hurt."

Wufei unfastened the rings and took Milliardo in hand. He stripped his orgasm from him with ruthless efficiency. Milliardo cried out, his body jerking with the force of his release.

When he was done Milliardo just lay on the bench teeth clenched. "Oh, goddess. Master. I ... don't. ..." Wufei just unbuckled the strap from Milliardo's collar and let him rise.

"Come with me and we'll clean up. Then you'll tell me what the hell is going on. Because I ... I know a lie when I hear it ... if I'm thinking instead of being an ass." Wufei looked so sad that Milliardo wondered, not for the first time, what exactly had happened to him to make him so rigid.

Wufei helped Milliardo clean himself up, removing the restraints as he did so, but he refused to remove his own clothing. Milliardo realized for the first time that he'd never seen Wufei without clothing, except for that one time and Wufei had sunk beneath the water up to his neck so quickly that he'd seen little or nothing. Except he'd seen something that had bothered him even though he wasn't sure what it was.

Wufei settled across the kitchen table from Milliardo and handed him acup of tea. "Now. Now that I've gotten my head out of my ass. Tell me where you got the gold, what you were doing with food and fire in your pouch."

Milliardo had managed to get his body under control. He sighed and stood up. "Come with me first? Please?"

Wufei stood. "Lead on."

Milliardo walked out into the courtyard and stopped the first man he came to. "Excuse me. I have a bet on with Master Wufei. Could you show us what you have in your pouch?"

The man just grinned. "Surely. Hope you have plenty of money. Master Dragon doesn't lose."

The man crouched down and dumped his pouch onto the ground. He was carrying a fire box, a handful of jerky in an oil cloth bag, a small folding knife and some string. "There you go. Happy?"

Wufei thanked the man gravely and sighed. Milliardo stopped several more men and a woman. They all were carrying a fire kit of some kind or other and more than two thirds were carrying food of some kind. Mostly jerky, dried fruit or nuts. Or some combination of all three.

Milliardo looked at Wufei who looked back with the guiltiest expression he could have.

"Well that answers two out of three. Now, what were you doing with that gold? Where did you get it?"

Milliardo started to answer but the Sergeant at arms came up just then and said, "Captain said to come tell you that he's checked with everyone and no one has lost anything like what you turned over to him. And the coins are old. Last era, before the plagues. And the ring is the seal of the dead line. Not sure what that means but captain is of the opinion that he didn't steal it. Coward that he is, he's scared to tell you himself. Going now. Got men to see to." He gave Milliardo a sympathetic look and hurried off.

Wufei shuddered. "Oh, the injustice I have committed... I'm sorry. Come back to the apothecary. I'll make reparations. I will if I can, that is."

Milliardo realized that Wufei was nearly crying. This was new and different.

Wufei settled at the kitchen table again and placed his hands on it. "What can I do? What apology will you accept?"

Wufei waited with his head bowed. He knew Milliardo was going to take advantage of this. He was going to demand some humiliating penance which he, Wufei, would do. It was only just. It didn't matter that Milliardo was a slave and Wufei was free, justice was justice. He sighed.

"Well, a good old fashioned heartfelt 'I'm sorry' is a good start. And ... I still need real relief. All that..." Milliardo waved a hand. "Only took the edge off. But I'm good for now. Tonight, though, I'd like a real fuck. Not just a poke and a promise."

Wufei raised his head and stared at Milliardo. "You're not going to want ... some ... um."

Milliardo shook his head, he knew exactly what Wufei was trying to say. "No. I'd like to believe that I'm learning to be better than that. But..." He gave Wufei a considering look. Wufei nodded his head in an encouraging way. "I'd really like my hair properly brushed out. And braided the way I like it. I'm afraid I can't do it myself."

Wufei got up and came to kneel gracefully at Milliardo's feet. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me not to listen to you. It was doubly wrong for me to punish you without more proof than my own evil suspicions. Please forgive me." Wufei looked up at Milliardo with genuine pleading in his eyes. Milliardo smiled gently.

"You are forgiven. I'll admit that it was suspicious, but my feelings are hurt that you wouldn't listen to me. That is what really hurts. The fact that you didn't even give me a chance. That's all I want now, a chance. A chance to make something good of this. A life worth living. And I can't do that if you continue to doubt me."

Wufei rose under Milliardo's tugging. He returned to his seat and fiddled with the tea pot.

"I'm listening now."

So Milliardo told his story and Wufei considered everything again. Now that he wasn't furiously afraid of losing his companion, he carefully weighed every nuance again. The only conclusion he could come to was that Milliardo hadn't lied when he said he found the gold and forgot about it during the afternoon.

"I think I would have remembered it when I picked up my pouch again. I was so dirty that all I wanted was to be clean again. I'm sorry I forgot it."

Wufei gave Milliardo a rueful smile. "I imagine you are. I'm so sorry. But you said you wanted your hair properly brushed and braided. I can do that. Come with me."

Milliardo followed him to the bed chamber where Wufei nudged him into position, kneeling with his back to the tub. Milliardo obeyed him. Wufei unraveled the rather messy braid it was in now and eased Milliardo back until his hair was hanging over the side of the tub. He used some of the hot water from one of the cans at the hearth to wet it. Milliardo sighed with pleasure as Wufei added soap and began to massage his scalp. It felt so very good.

Wufei washed and rinsed Milliardo's hair three times before he was satisfied. He started to rise but his feet cramped up at the same time and he nearly fell into Milliardo. Milliardo caught him quickly.

"What? What happened? Are you all right?"

Wufei bit his lip for a moment. "I'll be fine. My feet cramped. Help me stand up and I'll be fine."

Milliardo did as Wufei requested but wondered what could have made Wufei's feet cramp. It wasn't as if he was old enough to have bone bind or something.

Wufei stood shifting from foot to foot for a moment. Milliardo got the opportunity to look at Wufei's feet. They were very small looking, exquisitely tiny in their black brocade slippers. Milliardo froze, Wufei's ankles were odd looking, gnarled like a tree root. He got an ugly feeling in his stomach.

Wufei broke Milliardo's concentration by handing him a towel. "Here. Start drying your hair. You've got more than Duo, so it's going to be a chore to brush it dry. I'm going to walk around a moment then I'll be downstairs by the fire." Wufei left, limping a bit.

Milliardo did as he was told and knew what he was going to ask for as his requested act of contrition. He hadn't been going to ask for one but now–he was going to demand it.

Wufei waited for Milliardo to come downstairs. He waited longer than he thought he should have to but he wasn't going to complain. If Milliardo wanted to take the petty revenge of dallying in his preparations, who was he to complain.

Milliardo came down the stairs with his hair wrapped in a towel. He held several others in one hand and a brush and comb in the other.

"I brought the things I thought you'd want. And I have decided that I want an act of contrition."

Wufei nodded, taking the things from Milliardo. "Very well. I owe it to you. I'll do anything but grant you your freedom. That forgiveness is not mine to give."

Milliardo shrugged. "And is it really freedom when I have no life? Forget it."

Milliardo's dismissive gesture made Wufei smile. It was full of arrogance and pride. Milliardo was never going to really break. He might accept his servitude but he would never suffer for it. Wufei was going to see to that.

What had started out as an adversarial relationship had rapidly become the joining of two lonely souls. Wufei was startled to realize that Milliardo had become necessary to him in such a short time. Milliardo watched the thoughts that flitted across Wufei's usually stoic face with relief and joy. The small man could so easily have crushed him, instead he had taught him well.

Milliardo knelt at Wufei's feet and turned his back to him. Wufei wrapped a towel around his shoulders and began to comb his hair dry. It took a while and Wufei's arms were beginning to get tired by the time he was finished. Milliardo nearly purred at the sensations.

Wufei picked up the brush and started to brush the long silvery strands but Milliardo got up.

"Let me ease your shoulders. You're going to have sore arms if you don't let me work on you."

Milliardo stood behind Wufei and rubbed his shoulders gently. He realized that he could feel Wufei's muscles under the soft silk. And he felt something else as well. He refrained from comment, just massaging until Wufei relaxed with a sigh.

Milliardo returned to his place in front of Wufei and knelt again. Wufei took up the brush and brushed out Milliardo's hair then braided it. Fastening the end with a bit of rawhide Wufei remarked, "There! All done. And you have beautiful hair. I'm tempted to tell you that I'll smack you if you cut it but it's yours to do as you please."

Milliardo turned, pivoting on the balls of his feet. "I won't cut it. Like I said it's a reminder. And now I'm going to ask for my act of contrition. In two parts if you please."

Wufei made a face. "Or even if I don't please. Right?" Milliardo nodded. "Very well. Part the first. Ask."

"I want to see you"

"You see me now."

Milliardo shook his head. "Don't be facetious. It doesn't suit you. Or disingenuous. You know what I mean. Now, will you do it? Or will you break your word."

Wufei gazed into Milliardo's ice blue eyes and found that he wanted to tell Milliardo no. But he wouldn't, his pride and honor wouldn't allow it. But he didn't want to see him turn away in disgust. Or pity.


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctant Companion chapter 8beta

Chapter Eight

Milliardo just stood looking at Wufei. "If you don't want to, I can't force you to. But I will be very disappointed. I thought you a man of honor. When you give your word, you keep it. Even when that promise is incredibly inconvenient. Like taking on my re-education. So ..."

Wufei just sighed. "You won't like it. And I'd like to know the second part now, please."

"An explanation. Then we ... I don't think we can call it making love. Not yet. And I'm really not fond of the expression fuck. Crude. And I don't want anything crude between us. Do you understand?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, not really. But at this stage ... I'm prepared to offer 'comfort each other' as an appropriate phrase."

Milliardo bowed his head. "That is a very good phrase. Please. If you're trying to delay this, I do understand. If you're going to say no get it over with."

Wufei thought about it for a moment then decided. He was tired of hiding. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I'd prefer to do this in the bedchamber. In case anyone comes in, you understand. Please?"

Milliardo just started up the stairs. "Do your feet trouble you?"

"Yes, but I'm fine to get up the stairs on my own. I'm not tired."

Milliardo led the way into the bedchamber and then just stood there. He wasn't sure what to do now. He let Wufei lead the way.

Wufei just pointed to the soft easy chair by the fire place. "Sit there. It'll make it easier when you get sick."

Milliardo just settled into the chair and raised one eyebrow.

Wufei stood before his slave and methodically unbuttoned the tiny frogs that marched down the front of his tunic from high neck to just below his waist. The split coat tails went clear to his mid calf. Next he took off the under tunic, pulling it off over his head. Milliardo blinked, Wufei's shoulders were speckled with tiny burn marks, like he'd been showered with sparks.

He folded the two garments together and set them on a small table. Milliardo raised an eyebrow. He expected Wufei to drop them on the floor then make him pick them up later. He appreciated the consideration.

Wufei next knelt to remove his slippers and socks. The silk slid off his flesh with a soft susurrus. Milliardo had to close his eyes from the sight before him. He'd thought it would be bad. He was right. When Wufei dropped his drawstring trousers to the floor all Milliardo could do was bite his tongue.

Wufei's legs and feet were fire scared, so badly in fact that he was missing parts of two toes. The scars were worse on his feet and faded gradually as they went up his legs. There were a few marks on his thighs and one on his stomach very near his groin. That one looked more like a brand of some kind.

Milliardo fought a losing war with his insides. He managed to get to the jakes just in time. When he returned, he found that Wufei hadn't moved a muscle. He was treated to a good view of his back. The scars covered the back of his legs just to the middle of his calves.

Wufei reached for his trousers and Milliardo covered his hand with a much larger one.

"Don't. Get on the bed please. I think I need to hold you for this. I have to know what happened."

Wufei kept his head down as Milliardo led him to the bed crawled onto it and reached out for him. He went readily enough and settled himself against Milliardo, his head on one shoulder and an arm draped over his stomach. He carefully kept his legs away.

"My story . . . my story begins. I was born. Not much of a beginning as things go but very important. I was born a son of the Clan of the Dragon. The ruling clan of Chin. I was taught, as children are, but what I was taught and what was actually expected of me were two completely different things. So I was conflicted from the first. Also, my people don't tolerate wizardry, sorcery, magic; whatever you choose to call it. It's not tolerated. And they don't much care for those who are 'wasteful of seed', lovers of other men. I tried to be a dutiful son. I tried to do as was expected of me. What I was taught. I failed. My lover turned me in to my father in order to save himself."

"My father ... is a rigid man. What is right for the clan is right. And everything I am is wrong. Therefore dangerous, perverted and evil."

"So I was sentenced to be burned at the stake."

Milliardo couldn't help a horrified exclamation.

"It wasn't really that bad. The pain was ... endurable. But only because I was getting light headed from the smoke. Then Heero rode into the town square, took one look at what was happening and rescued me. He just rode up cut the already weakened ropes and hauled me over his saddle bow like some fainting maid and rode away. He was going to do business with my father, but he sent a messenger to him telling him that there was no chance now. He put my father completely in the wrong and took me away with him. I owe him my life."

Milliardo eased Wufei around until they were in a sort of T shape with Wufei's feet in his lap. He examined the scared flesh gently.

"It's bad. Do they hurt?"

Wufei tried to take his feet back but Milliardo held them firmly. "No. Only when I stand too long or squat. Walking a long distance isn't fun either. Surprisingly, my kata don't bother me nor does fighting."

"I see. I'll have to remember to kiss Heero's feet when I see him. I'd also like a go at your father. The nerve of him. Condemning you without a thought to your value. He didn't even allow you a chance to prove what you could do. Unforgivable." Wufei just gave Milliardo a big-eyed look. Milliardo realized what he'd said and turned an amazing shade of scarlet. "Yes, I'm a hypocrite. Or not. I just realized that I did exactly the same thing as your father but instead of Relena suffering. Duo did. I'll have to figure out a way to ... well, you'll ... or ... never mind, there's no way to make up for what happened to him. It's a wonder anyone can put up with me. I'm sorry. I'll go to my cot now. And not trouble you again."

Wufei watched as Milliardo broke completely, finally realizing exactly what he'd done. Wufei knew that Milliardo had resigned himself to his new life without realizing exactly what he'd done. Milliardo knew the words but he didn't understand really. Now he did.

"If you think I'm letting the first 'lay' I've had in over four years out of my bed, you're blind stupid. If you move, I'll chain you to the bed."

Milliardo turned to blink at Wufei, then he grinned. "Well, who knows, maybe I'll like it."

"Or maybe not. However, that's neither here nor there. Lay back down. I ... like this. You're warm and comfortable."

Milliardo let Wufei wrap himself around him putting his arm around the smaller man. They dozed off. The emotions had exhausted them.


	9. Chapter 9

Reluctant Companion chapter 9beta

Chapter Nine

They slept completely through the night and woke to bird song and sun shining in the window. Directly into Wufei's face and Milliardo found that Wufei could be a very grumpy dragon indeed.

"Milliardo, get up. Now." Milliardo rolled out of the bed looking for their attackers. "Shut those damn curtains and come back to bed."

Milliardo just did as he was told. The weather had turned decidedly sharp over the last week and it was cool in the room. As he crawled back into the bed he noticed that Wufei again moved his feet and legs away so that he wouldn't touch them.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. Please tell me if it does and I'll try to be more careful."

Wufei shook his head rolling it back and forth over the pillow. "No. But ... they're ugly and disgusting. You shouldn't have to touch them."

Milliardo growled, Wufei was small and amazingly delicate looking for as strong as he was. He was beautiful, like a sword was beautiful. Milliardo might be the slave but he wasn't subservient, no matter what they might pretend.

When he threw back the covers Wufei said something rude in his naive tongue. When Milliardo grasped him by the ankles and dragged him to the edge of the bed, Wufei struggled a bit then stilled as Milliardo growled, "Do not!"

Milliardo sat on the step and examined Wufei's feet in the light of day. He was missing part of the second toe of his left foot and most of the little toe of his right. The scars were stiff and resembled melted wax. Milliardo shuddered at the pain Wufei must have experienced. During the burning and after. He gently kissed one scared arch then the other.

Wufei tried to pull away again whispering 'Don't.' Milliardo calmly licked Wufei's ankle. Wufei moaned softly and gave up. Milliardo kissed his way from Wufei's toes to his knees.

"Those scars are too hard. They're stiff. Isn't there some sort of cream or lotion that you can make to soften them?"

Wufei sniffed disdainfully. "I'm not some whimpering onna to need a cream."

Milliardo pounced on Wufei taking advantage of his still fresh guilt. "Fine. Make it to please me. I'll rub it in and make sure that you like it. Please." Milliardo fluttered his eyelashes at Wufei in a decidedly feminine manner. Wufei had to laugh.

"Oh, very well. And I know other uses for it too." Milliardo ran his finger nail up the bottom of Wufei's foot. Wufei's yelp was all that Milliardo could have hoped for. One, it meant that there was no or little nerve damage and two, it was amusing to hear the dignified 'dragon lord' yelp.

"Evil slave. I shall punish you sorely for that."

Milliardo gave Wufei a sharp look but Wufei's grin reassured him. "Yes, please. Punish me by keeping me in the bed all day."

Wufei snorted, then sighed. "I would but I have things to do today. Things I can't put off. Today I have to hold court. I put it off last week so there's no putting it off this week. Come on, get upand get dressed."

They both got up and grumbled around, finding clothing and getting dressed. Milliardo picked up the heavy belt, mitts and locks. He handed them to Wufei who calmly put them in a chest. There were other things in the chest that made Milliardo stiffen then smirk. Wufei just shut the chest saying, "I've still got the ben wa balls."

Milliardo whimpered dramatically. "I'll be good, I swear."

Wufei sighed, smiled slightly and then said gently, "I am sorry. I know better than to judge someone without proper proof. Forgiven?"

Milliardo caught Wufei by the back of the neck and pressed their foreheads together. "I think ... what they did was exactly what I did to Duo. You both survived. Only I didn't really mean for Duo to die, just to give me what I wanted." Milliardo sighed. "I was so wrong. So wrong. Now all I can do to try to make it right is to stay where I'm put and keep out of trouble as best I know how."

Wufei patted Milliardo on the shoulder and then touched the leather collar around his neck. "If that gets too tight tell me. I'll ... make some arrangement. Now, come on we'll be late and that doesn't look good."

Milliardo followed him out the door and across the court yard. He realized that Wufei was living in quarters rather than in the lord's chambers like he should be.

"Master Chang?" Wufei gave him a sharp look, but Milliardo nodded his head to some bystanders making Wufei snicker a bit. "Why don't you take the lords chambers?"

"Heero comes up every spring for a vacation. It would be more trouble than its worth to move out then back in every year. Besides, I like these quarters better. They're more convenient to my calling and warmer. Don't you like them?"

Milliardo thought about it for a few strides. "Yes. I just wondered. I guess I'm defensive about your station. Why, I couldn't tell you."

Wufei just laughed lightly. "Get over it then. I like my apothecary. Now, I'm going to hold court. If you have anything to say, just say it. As long as you're respectful to me, I won't say much. If you get snarky it better be with some fool who can't get the facts straight."

Milliardo vowed to himself that he was going to keep his mouth shut. And he managed for all of thirty minutes.

Wufei had settled at a small table before the throne Heero used when he was there. He'd told Milliardo to get himself a chair, which he did and sat beside and slightly behind Wufei.

When the first petition was submitted Wufei took the scroll and read it. Then he handed it to Milliardo telling him to read it too. Milliardo hissed in Wufei's ear, "What? I've never read a petition before. Why?"

Wufei didn't bother to keep his voice down. "Because you should have. That's one of the reasons you threw over the traces so badly. You were never trusted with anything more than the 'traditional' male role. You'll be helping me now. You're my slave and you'll act like it. Unless you'd rather be eating your meals off the mantle piece for a while."

Milliardo realized he was being groomed by Wufei for a much more responsible position than he'd ever had before.

Milliardo read the scroll and snorted. "This is the stupidest piece of crap I have ever read."

Wufei nodded. "But we still have to adjudicate it. So what?"

Milliardo gave his opinion which Wufei agreed with. The petitioners were called in and each man gave his side of the story. Wufei gave his opinion, listened to objections confirmed his decision and watched as the men left. Milliardo didn't like the ugly look one of them sent Wufei's way.

The rest of the morning was much the same. Wufei read a scroll, handed it to Milliardo and listened as Milliardo gave his decision. Wufei was happy to see that Milliardo had a good grasp of law and an insightful mind. He still couldn't reconcile the Milliardo that had doomed Duo with this man. He found himself staring at Milliardo with a confused frown on his face.

"What? Did I make the wrong decision?"

Wufei shook his head. "Not in this case. But ..." Wufei took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn't work, instead he used it to blurt, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Milliardo didn't pretend not to understand him. "I'm an idiot. I let sycophants who were only trying to advance their own fortunes talk me into something so stupid that I have doubts about my own sanity. I was too arrogant and haughty to see that they were just out to line their own pockets. Then I compounded my stupidity by trying to cover it all up. I had an epiphany in that pit. I realize that I was just ... I'm not sure exactly how to explain. I'm going to change if you have to beat me half to death. I swear it."

Milliardo watched as Wufei's always slightly stiff shoulders relaxed. "Thank Anchora or who ever you worship. I promised Duo that I'd take you in hand and break you into a real man. Seems that you've done it for yourself."

Milliardo knelt at Wufei's feet. "No you did it. And, while it was painful, I thank you. And I'll continue to thank you for the rest of my life. A life with you, right?"

Wufei's heart expanded at Milliardo's hopeful look. "Yes, your sentence is real. I'm sorry, but you are exiled and in disgrace. But I hope you'll ..." Wufei didn't get any farther. Milliardo swooped down on him and kissed him thoroughly. Wufei finally mumbled. "Court ... we're supposed to be holding court."

Milliardo picked up the scroll, examined it for a second then said, "The woman should prevail. Tell the herald to tell the plaintiffs. We'll have lunch then finish. And don't make that face at me. Relena would have court until she was exhausted and making decisions at random. That's one of the arguments that convinced me to be stupid."

Wufei nodded, he was hungry and feeling a bit cranky.

Milliardo told a page to bring food to the court room. They'd use the small table to eat on.

When the page came Milliardo took the tray from him and served Wufei himself. He'd learned when he was a page and he hadn't forgotten a thing. He served a plate and set it before Wufei. Wufei examined it and nodded.

"Get your own plated and sit down. We'll talk things over while we eat."

The conversation they had was enlightening to both of them. Milliardo went over his reasoning in trying to replace Relena and Wufei pointed out all the holes in his reasoning. Wufei then went over exactly how Milliardo could have comported himself. Milliardo found that the food tasted like ashes in his mouth.

"When it's all explained to me like that, all I can think is that I must be the stupidest man alive and lucky to be so. Now all I have to do is figure out how to apologize to Duo, without King Heero biting my head off."

Wufei shook his head. "Best leave that til next spring when they come up for their vacation."

Milliardo bowed his head. "As you wish. More wine?"

Wufei accepted another glass of wine.

When they were finished and Milliardo had cleaned up their dishes Wufei gave Milliardo a speculative look. He wondered whether Milliardo was really reconciled or was he up to something. He sighed. His paranoia was showing.

There were only three more cases and they were easily taken care of. Wufei looked judicial, Milliardo looked official and they handed down decisions. The plaintiffs where grateful to have their complaints settled and everyone was happy.

"Well, that's that. Come on." Milliardo pulled Wufei up from his chair. He handed the clean up to the scribes who had recorded the proceedingsand dragged an uncomplaining Wufei out the door.

"We are now going back to the apothecary and you are making that salve you told me about." Wufei protested faintly. "And no excuses. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. I'm not one to do things by halves. And don't wonder at my about face. I mean it. I'll prove to you that I can be reliable. I made a lousy prince. But maybe I can make a good servant. I was a good fighter but not such a good soldier. I've never been good at following orders. But ... I'm going to. I ..."

Wufei just laughed. "What did you smoke while I wasn't watching?"

Milliardo sighed, making Wufei give him a worried look. "It's not what I just smoked, but what I was smoking at the time of my rather suicidal decisions. Some of my friends smoke herbs that ... frankly I don't think they are friends and that herb can't be good for a persons' mind."

Wufei nodded. "If you were smoking what I think you were, it's a wonder you didn't do something even more foolish. And if I ever catch you smoking herb, or poppy. I'll beat your ass till you can't sit and chain you to the bed until you gain better sense."

Milliardo's gaze was decidedly lustful as he said, "I don't fancy a real whipping, but you could spank me for being naughty and chain me to the bed, if you like."

Wufei smirked back. "You're a pervert. I swear."

"And you're not? You like my ass. You liked caning me."

Wufei shook his head. "No I didn't. It was no fun at all. I had to hurt you too much. Stop being a perv and come on."

Milliardo pouted but realized that they were on rather shaky ground so he followed Wufei into the apothecary.

Wufei went to one of the tables and started to rummage around one it. Milliardo stopped him and insisted that he go up stairs and change his fine silk garments for something better suited to working with messy herbs and grease.

When he was changed into linen trousers and a neat tunic Wufei went back to his labors. Milliardo followed him back down and began to stack dirty equipment.

When Wufei set aside what seemed a perfectly clean mortar, Milliardo just asked as calmly as he could, "What is wrong with that? It looks clean to me."

Wufei just pointed to the mess on the table. "Some of these things react ... oddly to each other."

"But you're putting them all in the same mixture."

Wufei just shrugged. "Well, you could help a little more, if you like."

Milliardo accepted the mortar from Wufei and pointed to a pile of herbs. "Shall I pulverize that?"

Wufei glanced at it and then nodded. "Yes. I need that soon. Paste, if you please.

So Milliardo added the herbs to the mortar and accepted the pestle with a complaisant air. He knew that it had been used but it was clean enough, the different components were going into the same product, after all. Then he glanced up suspiciously. "This isn't going to explode, is it?"

Wufei smirked to himself. "No, it won't explode."

Milliardo got the herbs crushed to a juicy state and found out why everything was washed after one use. The juice mixed with the powder.

"Oh, hell. Dammit!"

Milliardo turned his face away from the noxious smell. Wufei just snickered. Milliardo gave him an accusing look. "You did that on purpose."

"I teach as I was taught. Lucky it was just a smell. But now you see."

"Yes, master, I see. Is it ruined?"

"No, just stinky. Continue please."

Milliardo finished turning the herbs into a smooth paste. Thankfully the smell abated quickly.

"And now what?"

Wufei pointed to a small pot. It contained wool grease which needed to be refined.

"Melt that carefully over the alcohol burner. Stir it constantly or it'll scorch. After it melts, pour it through this cloth."

Milliardo stirred the melting stuff carefully, but it didn't take that much attention so he watched Wufei instead.

Wufei's hands were small but strong, long fingered and delicate. Milliardo remembered the strength of them on his body and had to drag his attention back above his belt.

"What are we making, unless it's a secret?"

Wufei pointed to a greenish jelly. "Sap of the Aloe Vera plant." He pointed to the melting lanolin. "Wool grease, also called lanolin." He pointed to several other things and named them. "Tell them back to me."

Milliardo longed to demand an answer but obeyed Wufei. He repeated each ingredient back to Wufei. "Now think. What could they make?"

Milliardo nibbled at his lip thinking carefully. He didn't know what some of the ingredients were but he knew aloe vera was used to treat burns, it was even called burn plant by some people. One of the herbs was used for skin conditions in animals, he'd learned that when he was learning to care for horses. So ...

"A cream or lotion for your scars?"

Wufei nodded. "Yes, very good. You're very quick."

Milliardo smiled, an easy open smile. Wufei smiled gently back.

"So, what next? This is strained and cool. Still liquid though."

Wufei dipped a small glass spoon into the bubbling mass in his copper pot. He smelled it then rubbed a bit between his fingers. "It's nearly ready. When it is, I'll add the lanolin then the wax. The Aloe goes in last."

Milliardo looked around at the contents of the table. "What wax?"

Wufei pointed to a large yellow bar. "That wax. Get it down for me and cut off about half a weight. Then chop it into bits. They don't have to be regular or particularly neat. Just make them about half the size of a pea."

Milliardo chopped the wax then handed the resultant chips to Wufei. Wufei nodded his approval and started adding them to the mixture a small handful at a time. He stirred each addition until it was well melted meanwhile lecturing Milliardo on how to make the salve.

Milliardo sighed and shifted. Wufei gave him a sharp look.

"What?"

"I wish I had a note book so that I could write this all down. I'd like to make a receipt book. This isn't written down anywhere is it."

Wufei pointed to a scroll. "I've written all my recipes down on that."

Milliardo reached for it. "May I?"

Wufei shrugged. "If you like. You won't be able to read it though."

Milliardo looked the strange writing over for a moment. "What sort of writing is this?"

"It's the writing of my people. It's called hanzi or kanji. Each symbol is a word."

Milliardo chased the thought around his brain until he'd captured it. "That ... mark on your stomach. It's a word, isn't it?"

Wufei examined the compound in the pot with careful attention. "Yes."

Milliardo gave a snort of derision. "Can we please not do this?"

Wufei started to say 'Do what' but realized, just in time, what Milliardo was saying. "Sorry. Ask, I'll answer as best I may."

"It's a word. What does it say?"

"Sorcerer. And not a nice form of the word. It implies all kinds of ... bad things."

"I see. I'll be sure to put plenty of cream on that one. How did they do it? It doesn't look like a ... an iron? A ... I'm not sure what I'm trying to say. Here, as you might know, criminals are branded. I'm lucky Relena didn't have me branded on both cheeks. But the irons are made in their shape by a blacksmith. That ... scar doesn't look like a made iron."

Wufei shook his head, "It's not. It was made with a running iron."

Milliardo clenched his teeth so hard they squeaked. A running iron was used to change or complete brands on cattle. It was nothing more than a branding iron with a small flat paddle on the end. They had actually made the mark one line at a time. He winced, there had to be at least ten.

Wufei noticed the wince. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale."

"I'll be fine, just a ... pain. It's nothing."

Wufei gave Milliardo a considering look but let it go. He'd just keep an eye on Milliardo for a bit.

"Gather up the utensils and start washing them. Don't over do. I don't want you fainting or something."

Milliardo made a rude noise and started picking up the mess. He didn't feel so resentful now that he knew what might happen if things were used more than once before washing. He had no desire to be treated to another stench like the last one. Or have something more serious happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Reluctant Companion Chapter 10beta

Chapter Ten

Wufei worked in the apothecary for the rest of the day and into the evening. Milliardo worked right along side him. Wufei would give him an ingredient and explain exactly what he wanted. He always told Milliardo to ask any questions he had. Milliardo did find himself asking a question from time to time. Wufei answered them all patiently.

Milliardo sighed, wiped his hands on a rag and announced, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. When's supper?"

Wufei didn't look up from what he was doing. "Get yourself something then. I'll just finish up here first."

Milliardo walked out and headed across the courtyard in the direction of the kitchens. He stopped on the way to watch the guardsmen working out. They looked good for a bunch of farm boys and mercenaries.

When he stuck his head in the door, Cook just motioned him in. "You come to get that slant-eyed fool something to eat?"

Milliardo started and blinked at Cook for a second. He managed to control his first remark by a hair. "I'm sorry?"

Cook snorted and smacked a tray down on the big kitchen table. "Boy's a fool. Don't take care of himself worth spit. He'll go days without eating hardly a mouth full. Shuts himself up in that made over stable. Calls it an apothecary. What's that when it's at home? So ... you take that back and see he eats. Don't go eating it all yourself. String bean that you are, maybe I should put on another hunk of cheese. And ... yes, more stew." Cook suited actions to words then pushed the tray across the table to Milliardo. "There. Now you get along before it gets cold." Milliardo picked up the tray, slightly stunned by Cook. She followed him to the door and shouted after him. "And you see that Lord Dragon eats. Don't let him shove it around the plate until it gets too cold to eat. Mind now!"

Milliardo sighed. He thought, 'if I had had someone like that in my life I probably wouldn't be in this mess.'

Wufei looked up from the bubbling mass he was stirring and motioned to a side table. "Put it there. I'll eat later."

Milliardo started to argue then, seeing the fierce glare Wufei shot his way he dumped the tray on the table with a smack and flounced to a chair which he flopped into with a grunt. Wufei eyed him for a moment then realized that Milliardo couldn't eat until he was told to. And probably wouldn't fix his plate either.

"Will you eat!"

Milliardo wanted his supper. Wufei had eased off on his restrictions quite a bit but Milliardo wasn't taking any chances, this was the one thing that Wufei insisted on daily. Milliardo ate his supper from Wufei's hand.

Wufei gave the pot a last stir and set it off the heat. He made sure that it was firmly in the tripod stand then came to sit at the table. He took the cover off the tray and was startled to hear a decided growl coming from Milliardo's direction. He looked up in surprise.

"What? I'm hungry. I don't fancy being punished for insolence for eating on my own. You told me I eat from your hand. So ... feed me."

Wufei had slapped Milliardo before he really thought about it. The smack was loud in the silence of the room. Wufei stared at Milliardo, who knelt at his feet, head down, but the reddening hand print on his cheek was readily visible. Wufei started to say something, but Milliardo spoke first.

"I'm sorry. I swore to watch my mouth. I said I was going to prove myself. Some proof. I can't watch my mouth for three days." He started to rise but Wufei held him in place with one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't try your patience like that. When you're hungry, you're short tempered. Everyone is. Come. Eat."

So Wufei served two bowls of stew, cut the small loaf of bread in half and sliced the cheese. He put Milliardo's plate on the table and simply told him, "I'm not feeding you stew with my fingers. It's too messy."

Milliardo rubbed his cheek and sighed. "Well, you could put it on the floor. "

Wufei stiffened. "You're not a dog. And ... other than the last little slip ... you're doing quite well. I'm of a mind to reward you. You may sit at the table tonight."

Milliardo almost said 'Well, thank you so much' but decided that it sounded sarcastic, so he just settled in the chair Wufei pointed to and took up his spoon. He dipped up the first spoon of supper he'd fed himself in three weeks and savored it. It was surprising how pleasurable such a simple thing could be. Milliardo renewed his vow to learn his new place. After all, he'd always said that what you thought your place was wasn't always correct. He'd thought he should be a king, the fates proved his place was much different.

Milliardo rubbed at his forehead, his temples were beginning to pound. He wondered if it was him or would anyone who was fighting to change themselves like he was have pounding headaches.

Wufei noticed Milliardo's action. "Are you all right?"

"Just getting a bit of a headache. Something I was working with must have done it."

Wufei snorted. "Don't lie to me. I can see the thoughts careening around in your skull from here. Tell me what it is."

Milliardo ate another bite of stew then reached over to fiddle with a slice of cheese. "I'm not sure how to explain. I'm not sure I understand it myself." Wufei just ate in silence while he waited for Milliardo to organize his thoughts. Milliardo worked at the cheese until Wufei patted his hand and told him to eat it or leave it alone. "See? My nanny would have taken it away, whether I was going to eventually eat it or not. Then she'd have lectured me on the behavior befitting my station. My first knight would have ignored me or told me to get out." Milliardo sighed. "Even though I'm a prince ... I don't think I was very well raised. Sycophants and self-promoters don't make good role models or friends. I'm beginning to see things from a different angle and ... I don't particularly want to be a slave but I'm determined to make the best of a bad situation." Realizing what he'd said, Milliardo glanced quickly at Wufei who just smiled a little. "So anyway. I'm really trying to be a better person. And if I earn a punishment I'll try to bear it with dignity. Only ... if you ... I think if you put me back in that pit I'll go mad. I'll do anything to stay out of it.The dark ... the silence. They made me feel like I was the only person in the world. I ... I was afraid that you had forgotten about me. Or decided that I was too much trouble and would just leave me in there forever. Please don't put me back."

Wufei thought while he nibbled at a piece of cheese. "I don't think you'll wind up in the pit again. You have shown me that you really want to change. And you've seen that your advisors were only out for their own benefit. You're trying to change, so you will. I know there will still be sticking points and I'll punish you for disobedience, insolence and for putting yourself in danger. Keep your hands off the lab tables except when I tell you to do something then do exactly what I tell you and nothing else. Amend your attitude to eliminate that tendency to make insolent remarks when you disagree. You are doing quite well but I expect backsliding. You're too old to change at the drop of a hat. And there are a few things I expect that you may not like." Wufei turned red and bit off a hunk of bread big enough that talking was rude. Even more rude than usual.

Milliardo thought over what Wufei had said and thought to himself that one of the things that Wufei thought they'd disagree over was already decided. At least by one of them. He smiled and settled to finish his supper.

Wufei settled into the bed with a sigh. His day had been busy, even with the help of Milliardo. Standing long enough to complete the various salves, ointments and tinctures he needed was always a trial to him. It made his feet and legs ache and stabbing pains shoot through his knees. He winced as he moved his legs out of Milliardo's way.

"Hurt? You made that cream, or was it a lotion? And do not give me that 'I don't need it' look. You do too. And I'd be a poor servant of any kind if I didn't see that you take care of yourself. Now, hand it over. Or tell me where it is. We made enough slimy stuff that one of them has to be good for those scars."

Wufei blinked at Milliardo for a second then just reached over to the side table and picked up a jar. He handed it over and pulled the covers aside. "And don't think I didn't notice that you got a little insolent just now. Only I'm too tired to punish you."

Milliardo took one of Wufei's scared feet in his hands and started rubbing the cream in remarking, "I'll be sure to remind you in the morning."

Wufei leaned back into the pillows and sighed. "Oh, that feels so good. I didn't think it would."

Milliardo bit his tongue to stifle several inappropriate remarks that would surely gain him a beating. One he wouldn't enjoy. He continued to rub the cream into the foot he was holding while Wufei nearly purred, relaxing so much that he slid down in the bed.

"Like that?"

Wufei replied with a soft 'Hhh' of contentment. Milliardo switched feet and realized that Wufei's left foot was stiffer and more scared than the right. He applied the cream and massaged it in, watching as Wufei fell fast asleep.

Milliardo watched Wufei sleep for a little while, thinking that he looked so very young. He wondered how old Wufei was but knew that asking would get him in the kind of trouble he was striving to avoid. Wufei was sure to think he was being a 'smart mouth' and he didn't need to be gagged for insolence. He pulled the covers up over Wufei and slid in beside him. Sleep came quickly.

Wufei woke first the next morning but went back to sleep for the first time in recent memory. For once nothing hurt.

Milliardo felt Wufei stir then settle again. He settled back himself, if Wufei wanted anything he wouldn't be shy about it.

They slept for another candle mark then tumbled out of bed with Wufei swearing all the way. He'd forgotten he was supposed to have a clinic in the village today. He hastily called a guard and told him to go down and explain that he was going to be late for the first time ever.

Milliardo grumbled softly. "Just let them wait. I want my breakfast. They're just commoners after all."

Wufei sighed. "Milliardo, they're people, people who deserve to be treated with respect. It is disrespectful to make them wait without an explanation. Most of the people are sick. The rest have injuries that I need to see to. Come along."

Milliardo followed Wufei down to the kitchen area. Wufei grabbed a slab of bread and slapped a piece of cheese on it. Milliardo waited for a moment then reached for some bread.

"No. You'll do without. Let your stomach remind you that all people have the right to respect until they show they don't deserve it. Come. Now."

Milliardo started to say something then gave up. He was going to be hungry until Master Chang said different. He didn't think Wufei would make him go without for more than a couple of meals. But that didn't make it any easier to watch Wufei bolt a hunk of bread, a slice of cheese and a mug of small ale as he stuffed things into his medicine chest and a shoulder bag.

Wufei hurried out the door, motioning for Milliardo to bring the chest. He carried the bag himself and Milliardo assumed that it had the more valuable medicines in it.

The chest wasn't that heavy but it was a bit awkward. Milliardo's long arms made it easier for him to carry than it would have been for Wufei. Milliardo hoped that he'd always gotten someone to carry it for him.

As he followed Wufei, Milliardo looked around. The domain looked remarkably good for one with an absent landlord, even if he was the king. Most domains left untended wound up prey to a number of ills. Milliardo was familiar with them because his domains suffered from most of them. He charitably hoped that the new lord was better than he had been. He also wondered how he'd managed to get away with half what he had.

He caught up with Wufei easily, his long legs eating up distance at analarming rate. Wufeiwatched him out of the corner of his eye. Milliardo didn't seem resentful of his punishment so Wufei decided to ease his stiff stance and get Milliardo to talk a little.

"Well, what do you think of my domain."

"I thought it belonged to Heero."

"Technically it does, but it's mine as he granted me overlord status.I think he made me a duke. How he managed to keep it in such good heart, I don't know. He was gone except for two or three weeks a year. He sent me instructions and I carried them out. But how he knew what needed to be done is beyond me."

Milliardo gave Wufei a disbelieving look. "In other words, he sent instructions like, 'plant wheat at the correct time', or 'don't forget extra hay this year.' Wufei nodded absently, rummaging around in his bag. "You are priceless. A manager that doesn't know his own worth. Heero is so lucky."

"You didn't have good managers?"

Milliardo snorted ruefully. "No, or if I did, I ran them off. All I was ever interested in was how much money I could wring out of the properties. I learned on the way here that it's hard to work, or in my case, walk, when you're hungry." Wufei gave him a dubious glance. He wasn't sure he trusted this abrupt about face. "I know, why this easy change in attitude? I'm not really stupid. I've been watching you and the other people in the keep. I don't have that much to do after I'm done with my chores. I'm afraid to touch your books. And I don't have any hand skills, too arrogant to learn one. So I've been observing and thinking. And the guards and servants just know me as your slave so they're not afraid to talk to me. And Cook?" Milliardo rolled his eyes and Wufei copied him.

"Quite a woman, that one." Wufei snickered. "Wicked wooden spoononna. She even smacked Heero a few times. Do not snitch her pies. If you want one ask for it. She's been talking to you?"

Milliardo shook his head. "No. I don't bother the cook. I don't fancy eating burned porridge or doing more dishes. But I can hear almost everything they say in the kitchens when the breeze is in the right direction. She's ... out spoken. And she doesn't like me." Wufei turned his head sharply to pin Milliardo with a steely look. "Not me, me. Milliardo, me."

Wufei blinked once, a slow, considering motion that told Milliardo that he'd better explain himself quickly. "It made better sense in my head. What I mean is ... she doesn't like Prince Milliardo. She barely knows slave Milli. Her opinion of my actions in every walk of my former life is low." Milliardo shifted the box from one shoulder to the other. "When I hear about the things I did from her point of view I can't help but wonder why I didn't get assassinated, arrested or ... who knows what ... earlier than this."

Wufei shrugged slightly. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're thinking with your head instead of your ..." Wufei struggled to find a word.

"I think the word you're looking for is ... ass." Milliardo followed Wufei into a small building. It was a converted home. Instead of home furnishings like tables and chairs, the room was filled with benches and chairs, and people.

Milliardo followed Wufei up the steep stairs to the second floor. This floor looked even less like a house. The floor was divided into small cubicles about the size of a stall, four on each side of a hall that ran from one end to the other. They were open fronted, shut off by a curtain instead of having a wall with a door. They contained a high table/bed, a small desk and a chair. The desk was no more than a scribes portable nailed to the wall.

A woman who was obviously the midwife was waiting for Wufei in the first cubicle. This one was different from the others in that it had nothing in it but a table to serve as a desk, a chair behind the desk and another in front of it. Wufei motioned to Milliardo to put the medicine chest on the desk.

"Put that there, then go down stairs. Take these forms with you and fill them out. Most of the patients can't read or write. This will make everything run a lot smoother as I won't have to constantly interrupt myself to do it." Wufei handed Milliardo a scribe's lap desk and shooed him away.

Milliardo went down the stairs and eyed the full room with dismay. This was going to be hard. He had no idea how to go about it, so he just stood at the bottom of the stairs with a 'sun struck' expression in his eyes.

An elderly woman saw him and took pity on the confused man.

"Here, dearie, what are ya supposed ta be doin'?'

Milliardo showed her the pages and said in a stunned voice. "Fill these out. But I have no idea how to start."

The woman just pointed to the chair nearest the stairs. "Start with Helen and just work your way down the benches. Master Chang always takes us in order down the bench."

Milliardo set the desk up and placed a form on it. "Very well. Now, madam, if you please."

Helen looked at Milliardo with a slightly resentful expression. "An' how comes it 'at you read? I thort slaves didn't learn."

Milliardo just looked at her for a moment then hung his head. "Well, I wasn't always a slave, was I? If you please? Master Chang will have my hide if I don't get these filled out before he calls you."

This bland pronouncement caused more of a stir than Milliardo had ever thought it would. People shifted to stare, whispered and shook heads. Milliardo ignored it all with as dignified an air as he could manage. He asked the questions, filled out the forms and stacked them neatly, ready for Wufei to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Milliardo spent the rest of the morning filling out the forms while Wufei treated the assortment of wounds, injuries and illnesses they detailed.

Wufei washed his hands between each patient, a thing no other doctor or healer bothered with. Milliardo listened to the midwife grumble about all the hot water needed and 'How'm I supposed to haul water, hand him stuff, change the linens and all the other things he expects.'

Wufei came down the stairs just then. "Well, woman, if you can't do the job tell me and I'll deal. If all you can do is complain, maybe I should bring someone from the keep to help me. Now, I require hot water, not a hot tongue."

Milliardo winced. He'd never seen Wufei like this. The midwife just bristled up and snapped, "Best get that poker out of your butt. I'm runnin' out of me. Get that big gowk of yours to haul me some water."

Wufei just nodded to Milliardo. "Need a yoke?"

Milliardo rejected this offer with the scorn it deserved and went to haul water, leaving Wufei and the midwife to enjoy their sniping in peace. He'd quickly realized that the midwife and Wufei were kindred souls and were only amusing themselves with their quarreling

He hunted around until he found buckets like the ones he used at the keep and headed for the well.

The well was at the center of the village with the smithy on the other side and the humble inn next to it. There were a few scattered houses and out buildings. Milliardo realized quickly that this wasn't the main village but a smaller one where relatives of keep personnel lived. He set his buckets down and started filling them. No one paid him much attention until he picked up the buckets. Then he heard several comments.

"Lordy, look at 'at man. Them buckets is two measures."

"Oh, my dear. He'll strain something. Master Chang will not be pleased."

And more in the same vein. Milliardo ignored them all and carried the buckets to the clinic. He eased in the side door into the kitchen area, which was more or less intact and poured the water into the tun. He returned to the well and refilled the buckets, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered.

He made several more trips, filling the tun and the two kettles, then put the buckets were they would be easy to get to. He had a feeling that he'd be hauling a lot of water in the next weeks. Wufei was a terror for washing things. Milliardo stretched his back and went to find Wufei.

"Master, I've hauled the water. Now what?"

Wufei looked up from the notes he was writing. "Lunch. At the inn. Just let me finish this."

Milliardo leaned against the wall and waited. He propped his shoulder against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and one ankle over the other. Wufei smiled at him and nodded. "I won't be but a minute. Why don't you start for the inn?"

"Because a slave without a pass, wandering around a strange village isn't a good idea."

Wufei looked up sharply but Milliardo offered him such a bland look that he went back to his notes without comment.

After a few moments more Wufei rolled the scroll up and tucked it into a tube. He rose, stretched and poked Milliardo in the ribs. Milliardo yelped, laughed and followed him down the stairs.

They walked to the inn and entered. Milliardo expected someone to object to his presence but he only got a few curious glances and a whisper or two.

Wufei led the way to a small table and settled with his back to the wall. Milliardo eased around until he was in the side chair also with his back to a wall. He glanced at Wufei who just gazed back with a slightly amused air.

The inn keeper came over with the offer of the ever available stew or roast chicken stuffed with herbs. Wufei decided on the chicken, cheese and hard cider. When the inn keeper glanced at Milliardo, he realized with a small start that he was waiting for him to order. Milliardo glanced at Wufei who just said, 'Order what you want.' Milliardo decided on chicken too. He was really tired of stew, no matter how good.

The inn keeper went away to get their food, leaving them at the mercy of an older woman who just walked up, crossed her arms under her breasts, and waited to be noticed. Wufei looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. You know that it's not good for a human to carry two, two measure buckets, even with a yoke, don't you?"

Wufei gazed at her for a moment. "Depends on the person, but as a general rule no, it's not. So?"

"Well, that young fella there. He did, an' made enough trips to fill that tun you got. Tell me it's good for him an' I'll call ya a liar straight to your face."

Wufei turned his head to look at Milliardo. "That true?"

"Yes. I found the buckets in the shed. They're the same size I used at the keep until I fixed the cistern and pump."

Wufei grumbled under his breath for a moment. "That was for punishment. Ai-ya! Fool. You'll ruin your back. Next time, ask for a normal bucket."

Milliardo pinned Wufei with an indignant look. "And how am I supposed to know things like that? Now, tell the nice lady that I won't hurt myself so she can go back to her meal with a peaceful mind."

Wufei started to, but the old woman just nodded to them, grunted, 'silly boys' and went back to her food.

While they were eating, Wufei scolded Milliardo sternly for taking such a chance on hurting himself. When he was done, Milliardo was proud of himself for only remarking mildly. "And I'm supposed to know that using buckets that large is a punishment because I've hauled so much water in my life."

Wufei just gave him a firm glare and said, "From now on I'll be sure to let you know when it's a punishment and when it's a chore. Idiot" but the last was said in a fond tone of voice that made Milliardo feel strangely warm.

"Very well, I'm an idiot. Speaks to my training doesn't it?**"**

Wufei growled at Milliardo then handed him the chest. "Or lack thereof. Come along. We need to head back now, it gets dark earlier here than you'd expect."

Milliardo accepted the box and hefted it to one shoulder. "Are there bandits around?"

Wufei shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of, but it pays to be careful. You never know."

"No, you don't, do you?" Milliardo had to suppress the image of Duo, his back turned to a supposed friend. A friend with a morning star in his hand, he was more and more aware of exactly how stupid he'd been. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything. I don't guarantee to answer."

"If I had gone to Duo with my ... case? Request? ... Whatever, do you think he would have done anything for me? Or with me. Or something."

Wufei waited for a moment to see if Milliardo was done then answered carefully. "I think that he would surely have helped you. Maybe given you an advisor to help you get your domain in heart. Or given you a real duty of one kind or another. I think your real problem was that all your duties were busywork and your titles empty. You had duties that were only meant to keep you out of trouble or the pubic eye. I'm not sure which. But they were all empty and you knew it. Battle King of Sanque! What a crock. Insulting. Duke of Melnabia. Where's that?"

Milliardo sighed. "Up in the mountains, little place. Not worth much, no industry, poor ground, that sort of thing. Relena made me an allowance from the privy purse. An allowance!"

Wufei nodded. "Exactly. It's no wonder you kicked over the traces. Just, did you have to do it so spectacularly? And drag Duo into it?"

Milliardo shuddered. "When I said take care of him, I really had no idea what they might do. I just wanted the mess to go away. I'm so stupid. So naive. I'm supposed to be a warrior, but ... and a general on top of that. My staff was good, so I was well taught the theories of strategy and tactics, I just applied them wrong. I really can't believe that my entire staff ... squealed on me like that. Loyalty?" Milliardo sighed. "Although I'm sure I inspired it so well."

Wufei snorted softly, then allowed. "You may be a bit spoiled and naive but you're not stupid. You're learning quickly and you will be a good person if you only try."

"I'm trying, I swear I am. But I have to say that the only examples I have don't seem very good."

"Who?"

Milliardo thought as they walked alone the narrow path. "Well, my first knight. He was a, I suppose you'd call it, a back stabber. Nothing was ever his fault. He could shift blame for almost anything. And my council, they ... I'd really rather not even contemplate it. As for my staff. Their advice is why I'm in the mess I'm in now. So role models? I don't think so."

Wufei nodded wisely. "Exactly. Examples of what not to do. Not as good as examples of what to do but better than being in a limbo. Think about it."

Milliardo did and finally allowed that he understood what Wufei was saying.

They talked more and Milliardo firmed his resolve to make something of his life, something he could be proud of. Even if it was only as a companion to an exiled prince.

They passed under a low hanging tree then crossed the little stream. The clearing they entered was hidden from nearly every angle. The men who jumped them weren't local or they would have known better.

Milliardo set the medicine chest down slowly, just as the rough, dirty villain ordered him to do. Wufei shifted into an easy stance that also allowed Milliardo more room. When the same man announced that they were taking the slave too, Wufei had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Milliardo eased even farther from Wufei. He'd never seen his master fight but he knew Wufei was good. After all he'd dumped Milliardo on his butt in moments. Very good, at least he hoped so, because he'd just counted the pack of dirty thieves. There were eight of them. He braced himself then walked toward the man who'd demanded he bring the box and come to him.

This brought all eyes to him and a command to go back and get the box. He ignored that and kept walking, faster and faster, until he was nearly running. He hit the big leader head on and flattened him with one punch. He just kept going, right into the next man. He didn't last long either. A quick kick to the knee put him out of action for several months at least. Wufei let Milliardo's actions hide his for the short length of time it took him to set up. He took out the man that had the knife and the man next to him with one round house kick. Then things got really interesting. Wufei grabbed one man by the arm and swung him around. He realized that Milliardo was doing the same thing with another of the bandits and he managed to make his man run into Milliardo's. The resounding thunk was most satisfactory. The other four ran away.

Milliardo turned to congratulate Wufei on their success and found that they hadn't been as successful as he'd thought. Wufei was bleeding.

It wasn't bad, just a deep scratch across the top of his shoulder, but it was bleeding. Milliardo rushed to Wufei.

"It's not bad. Get the box and bring it here."

Milliardo didn't argue, he just brought the box and opened it for Wufei.

Wufei partially unbuttoned his tunic and let it fall to his waist. The shoulder was cut and bloodied. Wufei was also cut and bloodied.

Milliardo knelt beside Wufei and handed him things from the box. A jar of salve, a roll of bandages and a bit of sticky plaster. Wufei smeared the salve on the cut, missing nearly half of it.

"Oh, hell. I'm no physician but even I know that you can't half do that. Let me. Just tell me what to do."

Wufei gave Milliardo instructions on what to do and held still while he did it. When Milliardo used the bit of plaster to stick the bandage end down Wufei sighed.

"I'll just sit here for a moment then we'll get back to the keep and notify the captain of the guard."

Milliardo put the bag over his shoulder, crouched down and got the chest set to suit him. He picked Wufei up and sat him on the chest. "Sit there. I think I can manage this if you lean back on my chest."

Wufei started to protest that Milliardo couldn't possibly carry both him and the chest then decided that Milliardo deserved the chance to at least try. Milliardo squatted and picked up the chest.

"Think I can manage at least to the gate. Sit still."

Wufei concentrated on not disturbing the balance of the chest, so as not to put more weight on one of Milliardo's arms than the other. Milliardo strode through the deepening twilight with grim determination. Wufei needed to be out of the damp of the evening and into a warm bed as soon as possible.

He didn't make it all the way to the gate, he wore out about forty feet from it, but that was well within shouting distance. Wufei startled slightly when Milliardo demonstrated his drill yard bellow.

"Haaallllooooow, the gate. Wounded here. Bring a shutter."

Milliardo's yell brought several guardsmen at a quick trot, one of them carrying a stretcher. They quickly got a mildly protesting Wufei onto it and started for the apothecary. Milliardo reached for the box but found that another of the guards had picked it up. He was grateful for that as the strain on his arms had made them feel like they were going to fall off.

He followed the men carrying Wufei and entered the apothecary right behind them. They went on up the stairs, eased the shutter onto the bed then milled around trying to decide what to do next.

Wufei took the problem out of their hands and dismissed them after shifting himself from the shutter to the bed. He thanked them, told them to go back to their duties but asked that one of them send the captain of the guards to him. One of the men pulled his forelock and said that he'd be glad to.

Milliardo helped Wufei take off his bloodied clothing and set it aside with a regretful look.

"What's the matter? I'm fine, just a little cold from blood loss. And shaky, I'll admit."

Milliardo crawled into the bed with Wufei and pulled him against his larger, warm body. "Just a bit sad over that tunic. Stupid, I'll admit, but it looked so good on you. And it's silk from Chin. Very expensive."

Wufei unashamedly snuggled into Milliardo. "Don't be sad. The seamstress is very good. She'll mend and wash it and you'll never know it was ever such a mess. If you would put it in a bucket of cold water to soak over night that would help a great deal." Milliardo started to get up but Wufei tugged him back. "Not just now. In a little, when the captain of the guard comes."

But the captain was wiser than to go bother Wufei until in the morning. He sent out a patrol to follow Milliardo's tracks back to the attack site. The patrol found the scuffed up area and followed the tracks to get a general idea of where the bandits were going.


	12. Chapter 12

Reluctant Companion 12beta

Chapter Twelve

Authors note: Again I remind people that this story is set in a Medieval society. Milliardo would have the mind set that his punishment while harsh was deserved. He betrayed two people to whom he owed absolute fealty, His Queen and sister, and the High Priest of his religious order. Double treason, betrayal of his lord and master and general treachery. He is very lucky not to have been hanged, drawn and quartered.

Milliardo made sure that Wufei was properly covered then went to sit on the window seat. He had more thinking to do. He laughed at himself a bit. He'd done more thinking in the last three months than he'd done in his entire life.

Some of his thoughts didn't please him at all, thoughts of how he'd treated servants, advisors and others who, he realized now, only had his best interestsin mind, his sister, other priests who only wanted to be his real friends. But most especially Duo. He'd only had a slight taste of what Duo had endured and he was broken. If Wufei threatened to send him to the pit again, he quailed. He was scared to death of the dark and silence and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He'd broken quite easily, he thought. Wufei had admitted that he'd been in the pit for nearly 30 days. A whole moon. It should have taken longer.

Other thoughts however were pleasing to him. He had managed to sweet talk Cook a bit. She didn't silently threaten a whack with her spoon anymore and tolerated him in the kitchen long enough to do his chores without rushing. Wufei seemed pleased with him most of the time. And he explained things to Milliardo without snarking at him. Some of his punishments were harsh, but Duo had suffered worse for less. Milliardo also appreciated the fact that Wufei gave him intelligent orders, easily carried out, and told him the consequences of disobedience without beating around the bush. He carried out his punishments efficiently, explaining exactly why he was being punished, gave him a short lecture then dropped the subject. He didn't pick at him forever. Once punished, never mentioned again. Unless he committed the same offence again. Which he was trying to be careful not to do. Wufei punished in increments. If he learned quickly enough the worst he could expect was extra chores.

Milliardo sighed and leaned his head against the window frame. He liked it here. He knew what was expected of him and what would happen if he failed. Wufei wasn't cruel, or at lest no more than any other great lord. And he believed in justice and the law. Milliardo chewed again the bitter pill of guilt and sorrow. He renewed his vow to make a new life, one of proper service to his overlord.

He wondered at the change in his attitude. He wasn't the most stubborn person in the world, he was pretty sure Duo was more so, but he definitely had a will of iron. He knew in his heart that he was changing because he wanted to but he knew that he'd never have listened to Wufei or anyone else before ... and who gave wine to a slave? Milliardo thought hard and figured something out.

"Wufei, wake up."

Wufei woke at once, the stern sound of Milliardo's voice dragging him from his drowse.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

Milliardo sighed and settled into his place in the bed. "What was in the wine? And how long will the effects last?"

Wufei looked a little startled. "You figured that out, did you? I'm surprised." Wufei sat up in bed, stuffing a pillow behind his back to support it. "It's a drug that just ... opens your mind. Allows a rigid mind set to bend. If the person really wants to. And it wore off in about twelve hours." Wufei gave Milliardo a level look. "Tell me you're angry and I'll tell you, you're a fool."

Milliardo considered the ramifications of what Wufei had said. He finally asked, "Was it for your convenience?"

Wufei snorted. "If I was doing this for my convenience, I'd have told Duo to ..." Wufei shut his mouth before he said something he would regret.

Milliardo just smiled a little sadly. "I'd be sold to some fat ass who would fuck me without thought to my health never mind my comfort. I'm sorry I'm such a trial."

Wufei made a rude noise in his throat and then told Milliardo to change his bandages for him.

Milliardo realized that they were getting on ground neither of them was ready to travel yet. He slid off the bed, went into the bathing chamber and found the bandages, wound dressing and the cream for Wufei's feet. He brought all the things back and set to work.

First he gently removed the old bandage from Wufei's shoulder. He examined the wound and described it to Wufei. Wufei craned his neck trying to see for himself and hissed as the twisting pulled the wound. Milliardo just pushed his head away and started applying the wound dressing cream.

Milliardo finished wrapping the bandage in silence. Wufei watched him, wondering what he was thinking. "You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?"

Milliardo made a humming sound of inquiry, then sighed. "I'm wondering if I should be angry or grateful. I'm leaning in the direction of grateful. Relena said one time that the only thing that would save me was to be tossed into society to swim with the fishes or sink to the bottom with the rest of the stones. I hope I'm learning to swim."

Wufei couldn't help but laugh a bit at the images. "You're doing better. Since you decided that you wanted to be human ... instead of royal."

"That ... drug. It's all gone? I don't like the idea that what I'm doing isn't my own free choice." Milliardo fiddled with his collar.

"It's your free choice, the drug only helped drop your inhibitions a bit and only for a little while. You've done all the changing yourself. I just helped you decide. And if you choose to change your mind I can't and won't stop you."

"No, but I'd hope you'd beat some sense back into me. I'm well aware that I'm a dead man if I don't change. And, while that's a great incentive, the real one is that I really see now that I'm useless unless I get myself together and make serious changes."

Wufei sighed. "And I'll help you as best I can. I have no patience. I'm hard, but I believe in justice. I ... have needs. And that's one of the things Duo wanted most of all. For my needs to be met. By you."

Milliardo just nudged Wufei until he eased around so he could put his feet in Milliardo's lap. Wufei sighed again, this time in pleasure, as Milliardo started to massage one of his feet with the cream.

"This seems to be doing the job. These scars are softening up nicely. Do you feel any difference?"

"Yes, I don't feel the stiffness in the morning anymore. And I can walk easier."

"Good. This morning we need to go back to that clearing and see where the bandits went."

Wufei nodded. "I'll get the captain of the guards to give me a report before we do anything else. Wouldn't do to walk into an ambush."

Milliardo finished his massage much to Wufei's displeasure, he knew they had to get going but this quick 'lick and promise' made him feel a bit cheated. He got up to dress grumbling. Milliardo just handed him his clean tunic and took himself off to get breakfast, tugging on his own clothing as he went.

They were just finishing breakfast when the Captain came to talk to Wufei.

"Sir."

Wufei motioned to the chair across from him. "Sit down. I can't talk to you with you looming like that. There's tea, if you like. "

The captain settled in the chair and accepted the cup Milliardo offered with a nod. "Thank you." He set the cup down to take a deep breath. "We followed the tracks as far as we could. ... sugar would be nice thank you." Milliardo dropped the offered lump into the captain's cup. "They took their wounded with them, left the dead after they stripped them. Don't like the looks of it at all. Bandits are bad news at the best of times." The captain took a sip of his tea. "Good tea. I'll get the men mounted up and ready. How long before you come out? And does he come?" Captain Hughs nodded to Milliardo.

Wufei looked at Milliardo, Milliardo nodded. "Yes, he comes. We'll be out as soon as we've eaten. Make sure the men all have their breakfast and that they bring water and food for the day. Trail rations, if nothing else."

"Yes, sir. I'll be off in a moment."

Milliardo offered Wufei more tea by lifting the pot. He shook his head. "Don't rush. I'm going up now. I'll expect you to be ready in one candle mark, if that's good"

Milliardo blinked. He'd never seen any officer ask if an order was all right. He waited until the captain finished his tea and left then he went up the stairs to ask Wufei about it.

"You let that man ... um ..." Milliardo gave Wufei a baffled look. "You asked him when he could be ready. You didn't tell him when you wanted him. Why?"

Wufei pulled a breast and back plate of boiled leather over his head. "Because he knows if the men have eaten or not. One candle mark is enough that they can finish their meal and mount up without hurrying. If it was a matter of life and death, I'd give him a different order. As it is, it's not necessary. Lace me please."

Milliardo set himself to lacing Wufei into his armor. After that he found himself in a head to head conflict with his stubborn master.

"I'll need some kind of armor too."

Wufei stopped what he was doing to look at Milliardo for a second. "Why?"

"Because I am going." Milliardo started digging through the clothes press looking for some kind of armor he could wear.

Wufei stopped him. "If you insist on fighting, go down to the guard house and get something worth bothering with." Milliardo started for the door. "I'll meet you there."

When Wufei got to the guard house, the men were all mounted and waiting. Milliardo was dressed in a mail shirt and greaves. They'd also supplied him with heavy boots and a sword.

Wufei noted that they were short one horse.

"Captain, we're short a horse, in case you hadn't noticed."

Captain Hughes came over to Wufei. "Yes, we got three thrown shoes. That black smith ain't worth his salt. I'll see what I can do about finding another, later. For now. I thought you could ride behind your man. Gived him the monster."

Wufei realized that the horse Milliardo was petting was the big grey they called the monster. He was huge, even for a war horse, but he was old and gentle. He still had what the captain called pepper, but he was usually disinclined to buck or nip his rider, opponents were another matter. He would still put up a good fight if he had to. And he was definitely up to the combined weight.

"Very well. That will give me room to wield my magic if needed."

The captain nodded and turned, remarking over his shoulder, "Don't know how you do it but I'm glad for it. Saved my hide a time or two. Mount!"

At the command all the men mounted their horses. Milliardo held down his hand and pulled his foot out of the stirrup to allow Wufei to grasp his hand and use the stirrup to mount behind him.

It didn't take them long to get to the clearing. Wufei let the huntsman do his tracking without comment simply following the man as he worked out the rest of the back trail.

It led them to another clearing a few miles deeper into the forest. A clearing that had obviously been their camp for some time. Wufei wondered why they'd attacked at all.

They rode in with swords swinging. Wufei dismounted almost at once and Milliardo gave an exasperated yelp then followed. He stayed behind Wufei, shielding his back, as Wufei waded into the cluster of filthy men. The guardsmen formed a flying wedge behind Wufei and followed him hacking and slashing.

They had surprised the bandits so most of them were lounging around one fire gambling and drinking. The rest were at another fire cooking in a big iron pot. At the first war cry, they all jumped to their feet and scrambled for weapons. Their short, desperate attempt to mount some defense failed because, like most bandits, there really was no chief.

Several men tried to issue orders, but they were contradictory and just confused everyone. The flying wedge cut the scrambling bandits into two groups, further confusing them. When the wedge split into two parts Milliardo placed himself in a positionthat allowed him to protect Wufei's back as well as join the fight.

They fought to the other side of the clearing, chasing fleeing men and cutting them down. The battle degenerated from an ordered attack into a general melee.

Finally Wufei called a halt to the mayhem.

"Stand down! Take prisoners!"

The few miserable men that had survived were rounded up, bound and lined up for inspection.

Wufei eyed them then pointed. "You. What did the bunch of you think you were doing?"

The man looked behind him, then whimpered. Wufei just crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Milliardo stood at his left shoulder glaring.

"We. . . you're the healer. You've got to have gold in that box. And ... stuff we could either use or sell. We're just poor men. No homes ..."

Wufei's slashing gesture shut him up with a gulp.

"Enough. I'm not listening to that foolishness." Wufei glanced over his shoulder at Milliardo who just looked calmly back. "What should we do with them?"

Milliardo thought for a moment. "Send them to the capital. We're not equipped to keep them prisoners very long. And I don't fancy trying."

Wufei glanced at Milliardo then back at the half dozen prisoners. "And who's supposed to guard them all that way?"

The prisoners looked around then pinned their collective gazes on the two conversing men.

Milliardo thought carefully, Wufei was obviously trying to teach him something. "Well, we have men going into the capital in ... three days?"

Wufei smiled as Milliardo turned his statement into a question. "Yes, and they're merchants and guards for them. How are they supposed to do both?"

Milliardo thought. "There's only six of them. What are we going to do with the wounded?"

Wufei smiled, Milliardo had finally thought it through. "We'll have to make sure that they can travel before we make any decisions. We can't expect anyone to make two trips with a bunch of prisoners. So, what do we do?"

"Make sure that the wounded are ready to travel before we make a decision. Then ... see who's going where?"

Wufei nodded. "Exactly ... now, I'm going to check on the wounded."

While Wufei and Milliardo had been speaking, a few of the guardsmen had been separating the dead from the wounded. Wufei went to check to see what needed to be done.

Of the twenty some men in the group, eight were dead, three would probably die within the day and the rest were suffering from various cuts, bruises and contusions. One had a bad concussion from a blow to the head with a morning star. Wufei sorted them, bandaging and stitching without comment. He was pleased to see that Milliardo was beginning to know what he'd need next. His quiet presence was comforting.

After dressing their wounds, Wufei called the guards to come take the prisoners away. They would be taken to the keep and imprisoned in the back of the guard house. The guards would see to their care, or make sure that their healthier companions did it.

While Wufei dressed wounds and triaged, Milliardo managed to arrange, between handing him things, for wagons to transport all the wounded bandits back to the keep. He was pleased to realize that only two of their men were hurt, one man had a minor cut on his arm and the other had a sprained ankle. This was a source of amusement to all his comrades as he'd tripped over his own feet in the first charge.

They loaded the wagons, returned to the keep and allowed the guardsmen to take the prisoners in hand. Wufei went over the treatment of each man with the captain then promptly forgot about them. If any of them needed his attention, the captain would send for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Reluctant Companion 13beta

Chapter 13

After checking to see that all the proper arrangements had been made, Wufei told Milliardo to clean all the armor then went up to his sitting area to write a report to Heero. Bandits were nothing he was going to ignore. Heero might decide to send a troop to scour the area for more bandits, or he might decide that Wufei was capable of handling it himself. Wufei wasn't going to take responsibility for doing nothing when he should have done something.

Milliardo stayed downstairs to putter around in the kitchen, fixing tea and toast for himself. He got side tracked by one of the guards men coming in to ask if someone could write up a report for Wufei. He blushed as he said that he'd been elected by the rest of the men to write the report but he couldn't write. "I'm a good story teller but I don't write. So I need some help."

Milliardo's first reaction was scorn, then he realized that he was doing it again. Fortunately he realized before he said something hurtful rather than after. "I'll do it for you. I'll just run upstairs and make sure Master Wufei approves."

The man thanked him and settled on a stool to wait. Milliardo just poked his head around the newel post and asked. Wufei nodded a bit absently and told Milliardo that he thought it was very kind of him.

"Very well. Master Wufei says it's fine with him. So, start talking. Go slow. You may have to stop once in a while so I can catch up."

So the guardsman told his story and Milliardo wrote it down, blushing a bit as the man described him guarding Wufei's back with stubborn dedication. "And a grand sight it was too. To see such a pair as you. Sword and Shield. That's what the men are calling you."

Milliardo smiled, he couldn't help it. "Well, that's nice. Here, I've finished the report. Make your mark here then tell me your name so I can write it next to the mark."

The man lit up like a fresh candle. "Really? You can write my name for me? It's Fred the Miller's son." He made a shaky X holding the quill like a dagger and spoiling the point.

Milliardo nodded, remarking as he mended the quill. "We'll just call you Fred Miller. ... there." Milliardo wrote the name, sanded the parchment and let the man see it.

He gazed at it reverently. "My name. Really? That's what it looks like?"

"Yes, that's it." Milliardo picked up a bit of parchment that had been trimmed from a raw sheet. "I could write it down for you, if you'd like."

Fred blinked, "You'd do that for me? Really. Oh, sir. I'd appreciate that so much. I'd be the only one that had my name."

Milliardo wrote the name carefully using his best hand. "There. And I have to congratulate you on your speech as well. You speak very well."

Fred took the parchment scrap and put it away in a wallet, carefully stowing it flat. "Thank you. Cook says that speaking well will carry a fellow far. I been working hard. I'm not so good as I'd like to be. But ... well, I want to be a man. You know?"

Milliardo did. "Yes, it's a good job and if you are decent with a sword it's an advantage. But it's not 'I been' it's 'I have been'. Now you better get back to the barracks before the captain sends out a search party." Milliardo stood and smiled at Fred. "You're going to be a real asset to someone. Now ... shoo!" Milliardo flapped his hand at Fred who nodded and left taking his report with him.

Milliardo rummaged around on the shelf, looking for some tea. He finally gave up and went to the cupboard where Wufei stored his herbs and found the jar that contained mint and something else. He thought that surely Wufei wouldn't begrudge him some of the mixture.

So he settled down with his tea and toast.

Wufei came down the stairs just as Milliardo was raising his cup to his lips. He took one look at the jar sitting on the table and fairly flew across the room. Wufei knocked the cup out of Milliardo's hand and swore. Milliardo jumped up and swore right back at him.

"Damn it. I didn't think you'd begrudge me a bit of tea. What's wrong with me having some tea?"

Wufei closed his eyes. "Ancestors grant me patience and I need it now." He opened his eyes and reached out to pick up the jar. "Do you remember me telling you that you needed my express permission to handle anything in the laboratories?" Milliardo bobbed his head. "And ..." Milliardo sighed, he'd screwed up again.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked. But you didn't have to ..."

Wufei interrupted him. "I did. That tea is deadly."

Milliardo picked up the pot and sniffed it. "Mint is deadly?"

"No, not the mint. I remember distinctly telling you that mint hid the taste of certain herbs. Ones with not so enjoyable tastes." Wufei picked up the jar and examined the contents. "Yes. This tea has belladonna in it. Belladonna is good for weak hearts but it doesn't taste very good. So I mix it with mint and chamomile to hide the taste. You could have died from that one simple sip. You've made it three times the strength I recommend."

Milliardo paled and bit at his lip. "I see. I'm in real trouble now, aren't I?"

Wufei shook his head. "I'm afraid so. Can you name your offences?"

Milliardo thought for a moment. "Taking something from the medicine cabinet without asking. Touching things in the lab without asking. And insolence. Did I miss anything?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. Now I have to decide how I'm going to punish you." He rubbed at his forehead wearily. "I hate this. Damn." He walked away swearing in Chin.

Milliardo gazed after him then went up the stairs to the bed chamber to wait for his punishment. He realized that he was more upset about his mistake than he was about any anticipated punishment.

Wufei just stomped off, trying to get control of himself. He really wanted to just smack Milliardo silly. He could have died before Wufei even knew he was in trouble. It was very upsetting. He'd thought that they were reaching some sort of understanding. He decided to go talk to Cook. Heero had said that Cook knew everything and everyone and understood them. If Cook couldn't help him, he didn't know what to do.

So he headed for the kitchen and Cook's sweet apple pies and small beer.

He knocked on the door frame before entering so that Cook would know that he wanted to talk, she looked up then just pointed to the small table next to the massive fire place. She picked up several pies and placed them neatly on a plate. Wufei smiled as she poured, not beer, but milk into a mug and settled herself across from him.

"Beer soured. All's I've got is goat'smilk. But the pies turned out very well." She pushed the plate over to Wufei and leaned her folded arms on the table. "Well ... spit it out. You've got troubles with that long drink o' water you laughingly call a slave. And, let me tell you, if you break him I'll be surprised. Bend him into good shape? Yes. Break? Don't think so. You got to have a firm hand with him or he'll get all out o' shape. But you get mean with him and you'll spoil him sure. So what did you want to ask?"

Wufei just told her exactly what had happened then asked her opinion of what he should do.

"Well, you gotta punish him. He endangered himself. He should a' asked for what he wanted. But I don't think punishin' him for being smart will ever do more than give you an excuse to exercise some of your ... er ... interests." Wufei's eyes flew to her face. "An' don't be lookin' at me like that. We all know that you're a lover of men and get your jollies by spankin' em. You nobles are all so ... I'm not sure what to call it. You goin' to do more to him than he likes?" Wufei shook his head. "You gonna do him any harm" Wufei shook his head again. "Then it's no one's business what you do but yours. If anyone is stupid enough to ask, just give 'em the rough side o' your tongue. Now. My advice to you is to smack his ass until he screams for mercy then fuck 'im good. Unless you're too proud to poke a slave. That man has it for you, bad."

"Oh, please. Pull the other one. I haven't been very kind to him. He probably hates my guts." Wufei ate the last of his pie. "I have a very reluctant companion indeed. It will probably take me years to earn his trust."

Cook shook her head. "There's a thing that happens sometimes. If you're kind to someone like that poor, lonely boy, they just fall in love at the snap of a finger. You explain exactly why you're punishin' him and show him a bit o' mercy and he'll be beggin' you for it in no time. You go, smack his ass, kiss his tears and explain that you left so that you wouldn't do something you'd regret ... again. And then you make it better."

Wufei gave Cook a look that she always referred to as 'a deer in lamplight,' smiled at her and left, calling over his shoulder. "Thank you. I truly hope this works."

Cook yelled after him. "An' don't be forgettin' that there's a power of pots and pans to wash and floors to scrub around here. Send him to me. I'm strong enough to keep him in line."

Milliardo waited for Wufei to return, he intended to apologize and beg forgiveness. He had a while to wait. After pacing for a while, he decided to use his time to good effect so he went upstairs to the bed chamber and cleaned.

Wufei returned, looked for Milliardo and then called him. The answering call from upstairs was greeted with unfeigned relief.

"What are you doing? Cleaning? At a time like this?"

Milliardo came to Wufei and knelt at his feet. "Yes, it kept me occupied. I have something to say. May I say it?"

Wufei sighed slightly. "Yes, but I will warn you that begging not to be punished won't work."

Milliardo flicked his eyes from the floor to Wufei's face, trying to judge his temper. "No, I won't beg for no punishment. I do want to apologize before you punish me. I don't want you to think it's because I hope to avoid it. I am sorry I was insolent. And that I disobeyed you. I'm still not ... accustomed to having to ask for things. I'll get used to it ... soon, I hope."

Wufei pulled a small stool to the center of the room, told Milliardo to strip then come back to him. Milliardo started to say something then decided that silence was a good thing. He stripped, folded his clothing and put them on Wufei's desk.

When he returned to Wufei, Wufei motioned to his lap. Milliardo just raised an eyebrow, knelt and eased himself to a prone position across Wufei's lap. They both realized that since he was larger than Wufei he was really just kneeling on the floor with his torso across Wufei's lap. Milliardo held still and waited for whatever Wufei chose to do.

What Wufei chose to do was give Milliardo a hard smack on the back side.

Milliardo obligingly said, "ow!" Wufei snarled, "Don't patronize me."

"Actually, it really does hurt ... sort of."

Wufei smacked him again. Milliardo subsided, realizing that the more he smarted off the worse it was going to be.

Wufei spanked Milliardo hard, turning his backside bright red. Milliardo bit his lip, held on to Wufei's ankle and endured. He realized that he was getting hard and nearly perished from embarrassment.

Wufei smacked his hand down on Milliardo's stinging flesh one more time then asked, "Why am I spanking you?"

Milliardo struggled to change reins. "I ... Master?"

Wufei smacked him again. "Why am I punishing you?"

"Because I disobeyed you?"

Wufei smacked him even harder. "No! Try again."

"Because ... because I ... I don't know. Master, please, I don't know. I'm sorry I'm so stupid. Please."

Wufei sighed. "Milliardo. Damn." He maneuvered Milliardo off his lap and onto his knees. "Think. And stop that." Wufei watched as Milliardo stopped trying to cover himself with his hands. He was erect and ready.

"I'm sorry. I don't ... I'm not ..." Milliardo sighed sadly and waited for Wufei to react in disgust.

Wufei decided to have mercy on Milliardo. "Listen to me carefully. I don't react well to being scared half out of my wits. I have few enough of them as it is. You nearly killed yourself with that tea. I'm not punishing you for taking the tea. It's a bagatelle. You endangered yourself. I won't have that. Do you understand?" Milliardo gasped and nodded. "Now, as to that." Wufei eyed Milliardo's raging sex with a slight smirk. "It's very nice. My people have a completely matter of fact attitude to sex. We all know that everyone does it. So ... it's nice that you're interested in me. And as to getting hard from a spanking. So what? I'm not offended. You're not hurt. If you think it's a perversion, you're wrong. You're not really hurt. I'll never do you any harm. You know that. If you like it, you like it. I do. I'll admit that smacking your ass could quickly become an addiction. Now."

Milliardo took his nerve in both hands and spoke up. "You're interested? Really. You're not disgusted with ... with wanting a slave. You're too far above me to ... I mean ... well ... you shouldn't lower yourself to me."

Wufei snorted. "Lower myself? Only if you're on the bottom. And you will be. I don't think I could possibly take you. And I'm not a bottom. Interested? Very. I've been holding back because I don't want you to feel forced. If you like, I will be very happy indeed. But don't be afraid to refuse me. I'll never throw it in your face. Understand?"

Milliardo whimpered once then dragged Wufei off the stool and wrapped him in his arms. "Yes, I do. I want. Will you spank me when I'm bad, and give me nice things when I'm good? Please, master, please want me."

Wufei eased against the broad chest and nuzzled against Milliardo's neck. "Yes, I'll smack your ass with alarming regularity. And I don't intend to play the bad slave game. I'll smack you because we both enjoy it. There will be other punishments for ..." Wufei forgot what he was going to say as Milliardo fastened his warm mouth over his and kissed him ruthlessly.

Wufei just groaned. When Milliardo left off, he murmured softly. "I want, very much, I want. I'm hard, and ridged and stubborn to a fault. If you decide you want me, I'll not willingly give you up. I'm lonely and ... cold. So cold. Please."

Milliardo eased Wufei onto the bed that Wufei hadn't realized they were any where near and lay down beside him. "I'll warm you. And if you're stubborn, what am I? We'll knock heads.."

Wufei snickered, "and boots."

After that they both gave up talking for other, more interesting pursuits.

Wufei settled into a lounging position on the bed and waited to see what Milliardo was up to. Milliardo on his part, gathered up the jar of cream and a towel. He spread the towel on the bed and scooped up some of the cream, after handing the jar to Wufei so it wouldn't be tipped over, he started massaging Wufei's feet.

"Ai-ya, that feels good. My feet don't ache like they used to. And the scars are much better. They're not so tight."

"Good ... Master?" Wufei just grunted. "Why won't you ... take me? Really. I know what you've said and I understand, but you could at least let me know when you want me. I ... liked it that one time. And ... dammit, I'm no good at this. I've never had to ask before."

Wufei snorted, then remarked with admirable calm, "no, I don't imagine that you have. In fact, it was probably the other way around. I'm going to have to get myself a stick."

Milliardo's hands paused in their massage and his wide-eyed look made Wufei snicker. "To beat off the women. No touching. You're mine now and I'm a selfish bastard. I don't share."

Milliardo laughed softly. "Well, I'm a one man man. I think we'll be a united front. And now ..."

Milliardo wiped his hands on the towel and lay down beside Wufei. "I'm going to say this once. I don't have any skills at making love to a man. You show me or tell me what you want and I'll try to do it. If I displease you, tell me. I hope the same goes for you."

Wufei bit gently into the heavy muscle of Milliardo's back, marking him with his first love bite. "I'll be sure to tell you. And if I displease you, you'll just have to bear it." Milliardo snickered, Wufei's masterful tone held an under current of laughter.

"Yes, master. Please, master. ... Um ... anything else I should say."

Wufei laughed. "I think that's quite enough smartness from you. I still have that gag you know."

Milliardo wisely fell silent.

Wufei fitted himself against Milliardo's back and reached around him to tease at his nipples. Milliardo whimpered softly. This felt amazing. He'd never felt anything like it before.

While Milliardo was paying attention to what Wufei was doing to his nipples, Wufei made use of the handy cream and coated himself with it. He eased closer to Milliardo and pressed his erection against Milliardo's tight entrance. Milliardo groaned softly.

"If it hurts, tell me." Wufei pushed gently.

"Ouch. No! Please. That does hurt."

Wufei rubbed the tip of his penis against Milliardo, coating him more thoroughly with the cream. "I'll have to loosen you. Don't be afraid. You're doing very well."

Wufei dipped his fingers into the cream, braced between a pillow and the head board, and carefully slipped one into Milliardo. "My people call this the rose and ..." He wriggled his finger around a bit, finding what he wanted, he pressed gently against it. Milliardo stiffened and whimpered. "This is the jewel in the rose. Enjoy."

Wufei worked his magic, normal magic, and eased his way into Milliardo's body. Milliardo groaned and whimpered, enjoying the new and wonderful sensations.

When Wufei had managed to work three fingers into Milliardo, he judged him stretched enough that they could try again. This time, when he gently 'knocked' at Milliardo's door, Milliardo granted him entrance. They both moaned in an agony of need.

"I'm going to move in and out of you now. Pull your leg close to your chest. It'll make it easier on both of us."

Milliardo wrapped one arm around the shin of his top leg and pulled it to his chest. He braced himself with the other so that Wufei wouldn't knock him off the bed.

Wufei rocked his hips, thrusting into Milliardo's willing body until they were both sweating with exertion. Milliardo found himself pushing back.

Wufei panted softly. "I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer. Take yourself in hand and come when you're ready."

Milliardo did as Wufei told him, grasping his own erection and pumping it to explosion. Wufei was brought off by the tight grasp of Milliardo's muscles rippling in reaction.

Milliardo started to get out of bed, but Wufei stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a cloth to clean us up with. I'm not going to lie in this mess."

Wufei snickered softly, got up and helped Milliardo clean them both up and change the bed. They tumbled back into the bed, snuggling down in the clean, sweet-smelling sheets and falling asleep instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wake up."

Milliardo opened one outraged eye and moaned. "I'm dead, go away."

Wufei ruthlessly pulled the covers off him and tossed them on the foot of the bed. "No, you're not. I'm a physician and I know dead when I see it, you're not it. Get up. You have to complete the second part of our punishment."

Milliardo whimpered pitifully then sat up in the bed with a jerk. "Our ... you said our punishment. Not that I'm arguing but why do you need punishment?"

Wufei gave Milliardo a rueful look. "I've been saying that I should label all those containers. I've been too lazy to actually do anything about it. So ... now we, and I emphasize we, get up, go down and do it. Out of bed ... now!"

Milliardo crawled out of the bed and sighed. "Very well, but did you have to completely unmake the bed. I'm still not that good at doing this. I'll be down when I've got the bed made."

Wufei walked around to the other side of the bed. "Well, I won't make it a habit but this once, I'll help you. Since I unmade it in the first place. Then we'll go beg Cook for some breakfast."

Cook greeted them with a complaisant, "Well, it's about time. You two want breakfast? Or just fruit and tea."

Milliardo announced grumpily, "Tea and a real breakfast would be so good. But, do I get to eat it? Nooooo, I have to wait on his majesty here."

Wufei bopped Milliardo on the back of the head. "Shut up. I'm not a majesty. I'm a highness. Or you could address me as Magister, if you want to be correct. I'd recommend shutting up. It's too early."

Cook produced a wooden spoon and smacked both of them. Milliardo on the shoulder and Wufei over the head. Simultaneous 'Ow!'s rang out to be met by Cooks jerky nod.

"You two sit. I'll feed you, but I'll not tolerate your horseplay. Master Chang, I need some of that moon tea for Sally. She's bleedin' something awful and feels like she's weak as a cat."

Wufei accepted his plate with a slight bow and nodded. "I'll see to it soon. Thank you for the food."

Milliardo took his plate and also thanked Cook. They settled to eat and Wufei gave Milliardo instructions on what needed to be done when they started doing the labeling.

Cook buzzed back and forth between one cook station and another as well as keeping Milliardo and Wufei's plates and cups full. She was into everything and kept an eye on everybody. But when the accident happened all she could do was call out a warning, she was across the room.

The spit boy was in a bad mood that morning as his mother had blamed him for something his sister had done, so he was impatient when he trussed the roast. This impatience cost him, the roast broke from the spit, rolled into the fire, caught fire itself and rolled out onto the hearth. It sat there flaming for a moment then popped grease onto his apron which caught alight.

He ran, Cook tried to get to him but got caught up in a huddle of kitchen maids. Milliardo made a grab and managed to get hold of one flailing arm. He dumped the boy onto the floor and turned a pot of water over onto him. Cook followed with another and one of the pot boys dumped his basin of wash water on him. This put the fire out, soaked the floor and left everyone panting in reaction.

Wufei rushed out the door making no explanation. Milliardo just started ripping off the boy's clothing. Cook shouted the rest of the kitchen occupants back to their jobs. She instructed two of the maids to clean up the roast and start another.

Milliardo managed to get most of the boys clothing off but some of it had stuck to his skin. The boy was also starting to shiver in reaction and shock. Milliardo looked to Cook who told him to get the boy on a table off to one side of the kitchen, out of the way of general traffic. This would make it easier for Wufei to treat him.

Wufei came back into the kitchen with his box and bag. He started issuing orders at once. Milliardo gathered the basin, towels and water he demanded. Cook came over to see if she was needed.

"No. You need to keep the rest of the kitchen in order, assign me a maid. If I need you, I'll call. Thank you."

Milliardo settled back against the wall out of the way and watched.

Wufei carefully examined the boy's burns. He was lucky in one way, his thighs were burned as well as his abdomen, but his groin had escaped any damage. However, the burns on his thighs were blistered and raw in some places, while others were black. Milliardo winced, this was going to be bad.

"He's going to survive. This is bad here, and here," Wufei pointed to the blackened areas, "the rest are not so bad. I'll make arrangements with one of the women to take him in until he's healed. Give me that cream and get more water. We're going to have to soak his clothing off where it's stuck. If we don't, he'll die of infection. Do you remember how to make that pain tea?" Milliardo levered himself off the wall and reached for the bag.

"Yes. But you'll have to be sure I've got the right herbs. Is this it?" Milliardo unscrewed a twist of paper and showed the contents to Wufei. Wufei glanced at the herb and nodded. "Make it strong. This is going to hurt."

So they began the long process of soaking the cloth out of the boy's burns.

The tea knocked him nearly out, he was conscious enough to do as he was asked but out of it enough that he didn't really hurt. Wufei put pads of wet cloth on each bit of debris and left them for a bit while he salved other burns. When he lifted the cloth, Milliardo was relieved to see that the charred material stuck to it rather than the boy.

"This is good. I'll just finish salving the burns and bandaging them then I'll see if I can't find someone to nurse him."

Cook came over when she heard this and said, "I got that covered. Boy's mum will come up from the village. We got an empty maid's room they can have. You just get him physiced."

Wufei nodded shortly and started to roll another length of bandage around the boy's leg. Milliardo reached out to hold it up again, as he'd been doing before Cook interrupted.

Wufei finished his bandaging and began to put away his things, Milliardo took the bag away and stuffed the bandages into it. He dumped the empty salve container into the medicine chest and asked Cook to see that both bag and box were brought to the apothecary. She just grunted, nodded and motioned to one of the nearby pot boys who hurried to gather them up.

"Thank you, Cook. He shaking like a leaf, I'll take him home and see to him. Could you send some hot soup and tea? I'd really appreciate it. And see that the boy is covered carefully and kept warm." Milliardo picked Wufei up and strode out the door. Wufei didn't object, he just sighed and relaxed against Milliardo's broad chest.

"I would fuss at you but it had to be done. Are you all right?"

Wufei nodded against the wall of Milliardo. "Yes. It's just that smell will get me. He's going to be in so much pain. I'll have to compound some special tea for him. And make a big batch of burn cream, we'll need it. ... goddess, I'm so tired."

Milliardo just hummed softly. "It'll be all right. We'll rest a bit. Then we'll make the things you said. After that we can do the labeling. It won't take long. I had an idea."

Wufei snuffled a little and Milliardo realized that he was half asleep. He didn't say much more, just told Wufei that he was going to tuck him in and get a short nap himself. Wufei sighed, "Very well."

Milliardo didn't actually need a nap, he was upset by the boy's accident, of course, but he didn't know the boy and had never been burned badly so he seemed to be coping with the incident better than Wufei. He felt a bit shaky but he wanted something sweet more than a nap. He rummaged around in the cupboards until he found the honey, he also found butter and a heel of stale bread. He sliced off two slices of bread and toasted them. He buttered them and slathered on honey in the comb. The tea pot on the hearth was warm and there was enough soup for two. He settled down to fill his stomach, realizing that it was nearer supper time than lunch. He hadn't realized that it had taken that long to tend the boy.

Wufei woke near dusk, he was a bit disoriented since the last he remembered it was breakfast. He flinched slightly when the bed dipped.

"It's just me. Soup and tea and, if you want it, toast. The bread is stale so I made toast. I'll run over in the morning and get a loaf from Cook. Now, eat that."

Wufei eased himself up in the bed and sighed. "Thank you. It looks very good."

Milliardo picked up Wufei's discarded clothing and tossed it through the closet door. He'd put it in the hamper later. He fiddled around, straightening the room, dusting as he went.

"We never got our chore done, you want to try to do it this evening or wait until tomorrow."

Wufei stretched and groaned. "I've got to go check on that boy. I know Cook had some pain tea, but she'll be needing more." He eased out of bed, his feet were stiff from standing for so long. "I'll make some up before I go over."

Milliardo nodded. "If it wasn't for the fact that you have to see the boy, I'd offer to just run it over. But as it is, you'll have to go. I think I'll stay here and get things ready for tomorrow. I have an idea about that. If you tell me what's in the container, I can write out the label. While I'm writing out the label, you can glue the one I just did to its proper place. What do you think?"

Wufei, who had done it just that way since his apprenticeship, just said, "I think that's a brilliant idea. Now. If you cut rectangles about this size ..." Wufei held up his hands, describing the size by framing it between index fingers and thumbs. "That should work fairly well. If we need smaller, we can cut them down a bit." He finished buttoning his tunic and accepted Milliardo's help with his shoes. "Thank you."

Milliardo followed him down stairs. "Do you want me to come with you? You're limping."

Wufei shook his head. "I'm just tired. I always limp when I'm tired. I won't be long."

Milliardo helped Wufei compound the tea and watched as he walked out the door. He started to clean up the work table then stopped. Wufei wasn't here and he wasn't supposed to do anything without him. He closed containers and left everything else where it was.

He went back up stairs and settled in the soft comfortable chair. He reached over and snagged what he thought was the scroll he had been reading. It wasn't, it was a spell scroll. He decided to read it instead.

As he read, Milliardo realized that Wufei wasn't a sorcerer in the normally accepted interpretation of the word. He was a real one. One who could work real magic. He felt a fierce anger at Wufei's clan. How had they managed to capture someone capable of such things as contained in the scroll?

Milliardo carefully rolled the scroll up and put it back on the desk. He was just settling back in the chair when Wufei came up the stairs.

"Oh, are you reading my scroll? I've been translating my spells into your language so they won't be lost if anything happens to me."

Milliardo got up and just went to Wufei. He knelt at his feet and wrapped his arms around Wufei's hips. "I don't believe this. You're a real sorcerer. The ... your people are all crazy."

Wufei petted Milliardo, concerned that he seemed so upset. "Yes, I am. I can do transformations, lift curses, and control some animals. I don't have a familiar though. That's an old wives' tale. What brought this on?"

Milliardo sighed rubbing his cheek against Wufei's belly. "I was reading that scroll and realized that ... Anchora considers all magicians and sorcerers, male or female, as sacred. They ... you belong to her. How could they try to destroy you? You're a treasure beyond price. I want to kill someone. Really, really bad."

Wufei petted and soothed for a few moments then eased out of Milliardo's grasp. "I see. I think we both need some rest. I'm not sure where this came from. And, frankly, I'm not ready to deal with it. Please, let's just go to bed. We'll deal in the morning."

Milliardo sighed. "As you wish. I just ... I don't know where this came from either. I just don't understand how they could even catch you."

"Ah! One answer I can give. My lover was found out. Someone saw him with me, only they didn't know who I was. They took him into custody and told him that he could go into rehabilitation if he'd tell them who I was. He did and swore that he wasn't homosexual. He told the judges that I had bespelled him. So they let him go on the condition that he help them get me. He drugged my tea and when I woke I was already condemned in absentia and tied to that stake. Now. Can we please go to bed?"

Milliardo just stood up and headed for the bedroom. "Yes, of course we can. I think ... I really need to write a letter to Duo and another to Relena. I'm so tired I'm acting stupid. Bed it is."

The next morning, by mutual agreement, they ignored the night before. Instead they ate a breakfast of toast and tea then settled down to work.

Wufei got a pot of paste, several sheets of cheep paper and his writing box. He handed the box to Milliardo and said, "You had an idea of how to do this. Explain please."

Milliardo fiddled with a small knife from the writing box. "Well, I don't know belladonna from hay. So my idea was to have you identify the contents. Then I'll write them on a label. Then you read off the contents of the next container. While I'm writing that label, you glue the label on the container. That way you'll check twice to make sure that they are all properly labeled."

Wufei picked up one of the sheets of paper. "This is good for labels. If we cut it into six pieces, that's about right. If it doesn't fit the container, I can always trim it off."

Milliardo shook his head, making a stray bang cling to his nose. He blew at it irritably. "I don't like that idea much. If you trim it wrong, it'll be illegible. We should make sure of the size first."

"As you wish. Here." Wufei settled down to his task, handing Milliardo several sheets of the paper. "Cut plenty. We can always use it for notes and such. As well as squills for medicines."

Milliardo nodded absently, he was in the process of cutting a page in half.

The worked until they had a neat pile of labels.

When Wufei called his name, Milliardo put down the knife and looked up. "Yes? Do we have enough?"

"I think so. We should get on with it. If there's not enough, we can cut more later. Here's the ink and quill. I'd really like to have one of those new steel pens, but I can't find anyone who is selling them around here."

Milliardo clutched his nerve with both hands. "Why not just transform one? It's small. It should be easy."

Wufei glanced at Milliardo, sharp black eyes flickering over him. Milliardo wondered what he'd said wrong. Then Wufei sighed and shook himself. "Sorry. I tend to be a little defensive except with Heero. I can't just transform something. Especially if it's fine work and something I've never seen."

Milliardo blinked as something in his mind popped. "The rings. I ... you transformed the rings you chained me to from ... what?"

Wufei was looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself to trust you. But, you'll have to admit, my track record isn't very good."

Milliardo sighed. "No, I will admit that I'm not the sort to engender trust at first sight, and you really have had a bad deal. Your lover sounds like a real ... um."

Wufei grinned over the arm load of bottles, boxes and tins he was holding. "Duo said he sounded like a real ... er ... shit was the word he used. I'd agree, but I'm too noble."

Milliardo snickered softly. He was trimming his pen with a small pen knife so he didn't look up. "Duo would. And I'm not going to insult you by telling you what I think of your father. Better for my ass." He turned his attention to the first container. "We better get started. What's in that?"

Wufei let the painful subject of his family drop with some gratitude. He was trying to be better, more trusting. He trusted Heero and Duo, Quatre and Trowa were on his might be list. But he didn't trust much of anyone else. He kept it carefully hidden from the troops and guards. He also second guessed himself until he was nearly sick over which troops and guards to send where. Milliardo he trusted 'to the end of his chain' but he was beginning to feel that he could really trust him. He hoped.

"This is lavender." Wufei waited while Milliardo wrote out the label. He read it then told Milliardo what was in the next container. While he busied himself pasting the label, Milliardo wrote out the next one. They continued on in this fashion for most of the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Reluctant Companion 15beta

Chapter Fifteen

Milliardo straightened up with a grunt, he eased his back by bending backwards as far as he could without falling off the stool. Wufei set the jar of unidentifiable stuff down with a decided thump.

"That's it for the day. I have no idea what this is and I want my lunch. Let's wash our hands and see if Cook will feed us."

Milliardo rubbed the back of his neck, smearing ink as he went. "Good. I'm tired, my back hurts, and ... damn, I've got ink everywhere. Have I gotten it in my hair?"

Wufei looked over at Milliardo. "No, but it's all across the back of your neck. Let me hold your hair out of it. Hold still."

Milliardo froze, getting ink out of his nearly white hair was almost impossible. "Blast! I'll have ink everywhere."

"No, you won't." Wufei stretched to reach a damp cloth he'd been using to keep his hands from getting sticky. "I'll just wipe your neck. You can wash your hands and do a better job at the sink." Wufei suited actions to word and got the worst of the ink off Milliardo.

After both of them washed their hands at the sink, they headed for the kitchen where Cook greeted them with, "Well, it's about time. I wondered if you two were on some sort of fast or something. Come sit down."

Milliardo sighed dramatically. "No fast, just a cruel task master. I'm fading away from hunger."

Wufei snorted, swatting Milliardo in the ribs. Milliardo cringed, "See? See what I have to bear?"

Cook raised her spoon and Milliardo hid behind Wufei. "Help. Wicked woman! Master, protect me." The sight of the much larger man hiding behind Wufei put the whole kitchen in whoops.

Cook crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want to eat, that's enough."

Wufei grabbed Milliardo by the arm. "Sit down, and be good. I want my lunch. Breakfast was too little too early."

Milliardo settled into a chair without protest. He realized that Wufei was right. His breakfast hadn't stuck with him very well.

Cook brought them a roasted chicken each and bread, cheese, peaches and apples. She set out milk, small beer, and tea to drink.

Milliardo picked up a plate only to have Cook clear her throat sharply. He ignored Cook only raising one eyebrow at her. He filled the plate while Wufei looked on then set it in front of him with a slight bow. He then nodded to Cook and began filling his own. Cook just grunted and brought another chicken.

They ate in companionable silence passing things back and forth almost by instinct. Wufei was fond of a sauce that Cook brought so Milliardo made sure it was by his hand. Wufei was well aware that Milliardo liked the white goat cheese, which he considered smelly so he moved it closer to his hand.

They both agreed that the beer was nearly undrinkable and shifted to tea.

Cook, seeing this, came to sit at the table. Crossing her arms over her breast she leaned her elbows on the table and grumbled, "I'm having real trouble with the beer. It's turned on me somehow. Thin, sour stuff, not fit to drink." She turned a hopeful look on Wufei. "Master Chang, could you look at it? Maybe you can figure out what's wrong. Please?"

Wufei nodded. "I'll be glad to try. But I'm no brew master, so don't get your hopes up."

She just shrugged. "Well, you can't be any more in the dark than I am. And take that long drink of water with you. His feet are in the aisle. Someone's going to trip over him."

Milliardo just gave her a blank look. "Me? Now whatever gave you the idea that I'd trip someone."

Cook just eyed Milliardo's feet with an amused expression. "Someday I'll tell you what people around here say about big feet. When you're a lot older." She snickered at this and went to break up a cat fight between two of the maids.

Milliardo looked at Wufei, puzzled and waiting for explanation. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Well, then, we better go take a look at that beer. You know anything about brewing?"

Wufei shook his head. "My people aren't much for beer. Tea and wine."

Milliardo glanced at Wufei, who was following him into the brewery. "Wine? I didn't think grapes grew well in Chin, not wine grapes at any rate."

"Our wine is made from plums. Or rice." Wufei took a deep breath and gagged. The sour smell of the beer was overwhelming in the close room. He made a very undignified 'ick' sound and waved his hand in front of his face. "That's awful."

Milliardo just went to the tun and looked in. It was bubbling but the smell was sour and the appearance was foul.

"Well, that's just disgusting. The yeast is off. This whole batch should be thrown out. The tun needs to be either scalded, scrubbed with vinegar and soaked with pure water for a week, or better, replaced."

Wufei looked at Milliardo skeptically. "You know about beer?"

Milliardo looked sheepish. "I used to hide from my tutors in the brew house. I picked up a lot. And what I don't know, we can find out by writing to the Guild of Brewers. Now ... how do you want to do this. And, this brew house is way too hot, that's the root of all the problems."

Wufei considered for a moment then announced that Milliardo was responsible for finding a new brew house and getting everything cleaned, moved and set up again. Milliardo just grinned. This was going to be fun. He'd always secretly fancied that he could be a good brew master, if it was only allowed. Wufei gazed at him for a moment then smiled to himself. It seemed that he'd found Milliardo's secret love.

"Well, let's get that labeling done. Then I would really like a good workout. I only get one when Heero is here. The guardsmen are all afraid that I'll ... I'm not sure whether they think I'll break or they're afraid that I'll do something bad if they win."

Milliardo snorted. "Stupid. It's not like you'll turn them into toads or something. Right?"

Milliardo's sudden frozen expression made Wufei laugh. "No. Conservation of mass and energy prohibit that. I might be able to turn them into pigs or something like that."

Milliardo blinked at Wufei. "Conservation? Of what? Explain."

Wufei was startled by Milliardo's sudden intense expression. "Sure. Transformation follows certain rules. You can't change lead into gold. No matter what anyone says. You can change one form of lead into another. Like turning a bar of lead into pellets. Or a small bar of iron into a ring in the floor." Wufei snickered at Milliardo's arrested expression. "And you can't turn a full-grown man into a toad. A toad weighs about ... um ... well, the same as a hen's egg. All right so far?" Milliardo nodded. "Where's the extra weight and flesh to go? Just away. Nature abhors a vacuum. I might be able to change a man into a pig, or a horse. Something about the same size as the person in question. But why? What for? If you want a horse, buy a horse. Most of the things people accuse sorcerers of doing are just stupid." Wufei opened the apothecary door and stepped into the cool, dim room.

Milliardo followed him in and started lighting a small lamp. "It's getting dark earlier and earlier. Winter will be here soon. Shall I put a kettle near the fire for tea later?"

Wufei nodded. "Please." He reached out to pick up a container putting them back on track to finish their chore.

This time it was Wufei who stretched and groaned. "I'm done. We've finished at last. I swear my back feels like it's broken."

Milliardo capped the ink well and then rubbed his fingers. "I'll see the broken back and up you a massive case of writers' cramp. As well as permanently ink stained fingers. This isn't going to come off for a while."

Wufei took Milliardo's right hand in his and began to massage the palm. Milliardo nearly fell off the stool. "Oh, Anchora, that feels so good."

"Thank you. It's called shiatsu. There are pressure points in the hands and feet that connect to all the various parts of the body. Pressing on the right part can feel very good and relax the body."

Milliardo groaned as Wufei hit the right spot then remarked. "Feet? Could you show me?"

"Yes, feet. That's why bastinado is so painful. It makes the feet swell and press on the nerves. And I could show you if you like."

Milliardo hummed softly enjoying the massage "I like. I could do you."

Wufei bit his lip for a second then dissolved into laughter. "Do me ... don't think so. You're much too big and I'm never the bottom."

Milliardo stared at Wufei for a second then realized what he'd said. He laughed so hard he had to hold onto the table.

"Stop, stop. I can't stand it. You're killing me." Milliardo waved a hand at Wufei, who snorted a bit but managed to calm himself.

"Make tea, will you? I found a book that looks interesting. We could read a chapter a night until it's done."

Milliardo nodded from his crouch by the hearth, where he was pouring water over the tea. "Sounds good. You said you wanted a good workout. Tomorrow?" Wufei nodded from his perch on a small stool. He was standing on it to reach the book shelf where he'd put the book they were going to read.

"Yes, tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast. We'll eat after the workout."

"Sounds good. Would you like me to get that?"

Wufei thought about it then shook his head. "I can get it."

Milliardo stood up and sighed. "Don't be stubborn. I can reach it easily, if you fall you'll hurt yourself."

Wufei started to say something but Milliardo reached over his shoulder and plucked the book off the tips of his reaching fingers. Wufei huffed indignantly.

Milliardo just handed him the book remarking somewhat sourly. "Don't do that. I'm no nurse. Do you really want me trying to nurse you?" Wufei made a face at him. "Didn't think so. Now. What's this book about? And do you want to take turns on the chapters? You could read one night and I the next."

"That would be good. I enjoy being read to. Now. Is the tea ready?"

Milliardo didn't bother to reply, he just handed Wufei his cup and settled at the other side of the table with his own.

Wufei put his book down on the table and opened it. After taking a sip of his tea he began to read. Milliardo sipped his own tea appreciatively and settled down to listen.

Milliardo groaned. Wufei had just stuck his head in the door of the bath room and told him to get going if they wanted to get in a good workout before breakfast. He wasn't looking forward to this. He hated training and working out. He got hot and sweaty and his hair was always allover. But he'd promised Wufei a good work out, so that was what he'd get.

"Even if it kills me. Ugh"

Wufei called up the stairs. "Are you coming? Hurry! Lazybones."

Milliardo came down the stairs, trying to tie the end of his braid at the same time. "I'm coming, oh, impatient one."

Wufei looked at his reluctant companion and realized that he'd been at the keep for nearly four months now. He hadn't realized that it would take so little time to correct most of Milliardo's personality problems. Milliardo was basically a good person, he'd just fallen in with a bad crowd, as Cook would say, and had allowed his personal frustration and boredom to color his decisions on their proddings.

"Yes, I'm impatient. I want to see how good you are. You're so long legged, and you've got the reach of a gorilla. If you have skills ... well, I'll keep my opinions to myself."

Milliardo shrugged negligently. "I was always avoiding training. I don't like getting sweaty. You've seen what it does to my hair. So, I have skills, but I wouldn't say they're very good. I won't get killed in a bar room brawl but you've kicked my ass three times now. Care to make it four, or more?"

Wufei shook his head. "If I think you've lost on purpose I'll give you the beating you're trying to avoid. Do you understand me?"

Milliardo straightened his shoulders. "If I let you win, I deserve a beating. I still have some pride you know. Now,where are we going to work out?"

Wufei led the way into the main hall. "Here. It's getting colder and the wind is sharp. I don't want either of us to catch cold from a chill."

Wufei set Milliardo across the measured off square in the middle of the great hall. There were a few spectators but most people weren't interested in a sparing match between a slave and Master Chang. One of the interested people was the captain of the guard and the other the old sword master. Wufei smiled at him and nodded to the captain. Milliardo did the same then turned his attention back to Wufei.

Wufei eased to one side, sliding his feet carefully, hoping to catch Milliardo off guard. It didn't happen. Milliardo kept his attention carefully on Wufei, easing around himself to keep facing him squarely.

Wufei started an attack but backed off as Milliardo was set perfectly to counter in a flash. Milliardo moved carefully to set up an attack but Wufei saw it coming and countered with a vicious kick that stopped just short of Milliardo's chin. He grinned. He was dead. "First score, Master Chang."

Wufei bowed slightly keeping his eyes on Milliardo. Milliardo bowed back doing the same.

Milliardo decided to try to use his long reach and surprising quickness to his advantage. He dipped one shoulder telegraphing one move but twisted away from the dipped shoulder and fired off a side high kick that would have decapitated Wufei if it had connected. Wufei ducked it by such a narrow margin that Milliardo was tricked into letting down his guard. Wufei dropped to the floor in a squat and performed a perfect sweep kick that caught Milliardo behind the ankles, taking his feet out from under him very neatly. He landed on his back, saving himself with a slap out fall.

Milliardo lay on his back, counting stars, until Wufei leaned over him to see if he was all right.

"You still conscious?"

Milliardo grunted. "Maybe. You going to beat me up some more?"

Wufei laughed and offered his hand. "Yes. You underestimated me, like everyone else does. But you're going to learn to work out with me or I'm going to keep beating on you until you do."

Milliardo scrambled to his feet. Wufei was serious about this. "As you wish. I won't cut you any more slack."

"Please don't."

Wufei found that his request was being honored when Milliardo pounced on him. He just overwhelmed Wufei's guard by taking the blows on the thick muscles of his thighs and the boney part of his forearms. As he twisted and turned Wufei found that there were openings but no real targets. He was wasting his force on parts of Milliardo's body that were capable of absorbing the force of his blows with minimal damage.

Wufei even tried an over head attack, jumping into the air and trying to kick Milliardo in the head. It failed rather spectacularly. Milliardo used his longer reach to grab Wufei by the ankle and jerk him out of the air and into his arms.

Wufei, instead of being angry, was delighted. He settled in Milliardo's arms with a soft crow of delight.

"Ha! I thought you said you hated to workout. That you avoided it when it was possible ... put me down now."

Milliardo laughed and spun around until he was dizzy and Wufei was protesting loudly. He flopped down on the floor, panting.

"I thought you said you skipped training."

Milliardo laughed. "I said, 'I skipped training when I could.' Most of the Masters were well aware of my dislike of exercise, so they tended to keep a rather strict eye on me. I'm out of shape from sitting around."

Wufei sat up from his prone position and announced. "You'll be back in shape soon. And you'll not skip on me, because I'll be right behind you all the way. Lazy bones."

Milliardo gave Wufei a pitiful face and whined. "Cruel. Mean Master. I'm just a poor slave ..."

Wufei swatted him on the back of the head. "Poor, my ass. Get up."

Milliardo laughed and got up. He faced Wufei and set himself. Wufei braced in a full horse stance and waited. This time the match was serious. Wufei made a motion, Milliardo countered. To uninitiated observers it looked like they were just staring, to the captain of the guard and a few others it was deadly combat.

Finally Milliardo slipped, he started a high attack and left his throat open. Wufei stopped the two fingered stab just short of shattering his larynx. He held up both hands in surrender.

"Last to you." Wufei dropped his hand and stepped back. Milliardo started to leave the 'ring' but Wufei cleared his throat softly. Milliardo turned to look back at Wufei.

"In my country, we bow to show respect to each other. Before and after a match. We'll remember to bow before tomorrow's match."

Milliardo turned and gave Wufei a full court bow. Wufei bowed back in the style of Chin.


	16. Chapter 16

Reluctant Companion 16beta

Chapter 16

Wufei accepted the towel Milliardo offered him and wiped his face and neck. Milliardo did the same then accepted the mug of small beer he was offered.

He took one sip and nearly gagged. "I'm taking care of the brewery today. This is foul."

Wufei sniffed at his and shook his head. "Yes, I don't expect to see you the rest of the day. You can't expect people to do without beer."

So Milliardo invaded the kitchen. Cook just announced that it was about time as they were almost out of beer and there wouldn't be more until the next batch was done.

"I need a helper. Someone who isn't afraid to get slimy. We have to scrub out that tun, soak it in clean water for several hours then I need some food safe cleaner. I'll see what Master has. While the tun is soaking, I'm going to go into the dungeons and find a cool place to put the brew house. I'll need a place with room enough for boiling the mash. That means ventilation. Any ideas?"

Cook settled at her small table at the side of the kitchen. A table set so she could see the entire kitchen and talk to someone at the same time. "Not really. I'm not sure exactly what you want. If you just wander the basements you'll find something, I'm sure. Only you know what you need. Just go on. Master Chang will let you have almost anywhere. He's got it hard for you."

Milliardo gave Cook a look that she compared to a deer in lamplight. "He ... has it for me? I'm sure you're mistaken. He puts up with me. I relieve ... er ... natural pressures. Nothing more."

Cook made a rude noise. "Well, he never needed relief in the four years he was here before you came. He never even so much as sniffed at a skirt. And don't tell me he's a lover of boys."

Milliardo just froze, had Wufei told anyone here? Was it supposed to be a secret? How mad would Wufei be if he told?

Cook laughed softly. "It's only an expression. Everyone here knows that Master Chang is in the way of men, not women. You be good to that boy. I don't know what happened to him and I don't think I want to. When he was brought here, he was hurt bad, all burned up. He's a good man and deserves a companion. You be good to him. You hear? Or else." Cook gave a firm nod and levered herself up from the table. "You head down below. Find you a place."

Milliardo got up and descended to the lower levels of the keep. He wandered for a little then decided he'd better get back up to start on the tun. He knew Cook had sent him below to get him out of the kitchen until preparations for lunch were done. He decided to go back up to see if he could help.

Cook sighed. She didn't know what to do with this man. He was noble, no matter what some pissed off queen said. Cook knew he wouldn't know the first thing about kitchen work and had shooed him into the depths of the keep to get him out of the way. He was a persistent thing however and was right back up the moment he realized what she'd done.

Milliardo saw the look on Cook's face and approached her rather hesitantly. "I know I'm not much use in a kitchen. I don't even know how to peal a potato. But I'm a fast learner and I should know how to make more than toast and tea. Please?" Milliardo put on the look that had never failed to break his nurse. It worked on Cook like a charm.

"Well, here then. I'll show you how to shell peas. Not much you can do to spoil them, unless you mash 'em."

Milliardo was handed a bowl of peas and another empty one. Cook settled him at her table and showed him how to crack the seam of the pod and strip the peas out. He settled in to work, smiling happily. He got several puzzled looks and some sympathetic one's. Cook usually set this fiddly chore to someone who was in trouble.

Milliardo proved to be both quick and neat, shelling the peas in record time. Cook took the bowl and handed him another. He just started shelling again. Cook was impressed, most of the girls and all the boys would groan and roll their eyes.

Milliardo shelled peas until his hands ached. He was glad to be included in the kitchen group. Their sympathetic glances and shy smiles soothed something he'd never even known was sore.

"You done with that? It's the last bowl and I need it fair quick. Won't be done if I don't get them on soon."

Milliardo glanced into the bowl of unshelled peas. "I'll be done soon. That's all there are left."

The girl sat down opposite of Milliardo and reached into the bowl. "I'll just give you a hand. It'll go quick an' I can get them on to simmer."

Milliardo grinned. "That's how ignorant I am. What's a simmer?"

The girl frankly stared at Milliardo. "You don't know what a simmer is? Where did you grow up?"

"In a palace. I was taught completely useless things like how to play a harp. I can't cook. Do you think Cook would teach me? I need to learn how to make a few simple things for master."

The girl smiled. "A palace! That must have been ... wonderful. Even if you are a slave. All that beautiful stuff all around you. I'd love to see, just once." She shook her head, dashing away her imaginings. "Cook will teach you. I know she will. Poor Master Chang. Somethin' truly horrible happened to him. He's so sad all the time. And so lonely. Like he's afraid if he gets close to anyone something bad will happen. You be good to him, you hear?"

Milliardo nearly laughed. This was the second person to use almost exactly the same words. "Yes, I'll be good to him. I swear."

Cook handed off the last dish to go out to the dining hall. The keep was small enough that everybody gathered in the huge main hall to eat. Trestle tables were set up and taken down for every meal. Milliardo realized that Wufei didn't sit at the high table. He ate in the apothecary almost exclusively. That was going to have to change.

Milliardo knew that Wufei was just retiring by nature and didn't realize that he was robbing the people of a chance to approach him privately. This was bad as it forced people to bring matters best handled privately into the public audiences. He resolved to have a word with him about that as soon as possible.

Milliardo put these thoughts aside and approached Cook. "I'm ready to start on the tun. I'll scrub it out good, fill it with clean water and leave it to soak. Probably over night. While that's setting, I'd like someone who knows the lower levels to guide me. I'll be lost forever otherwise."

Cook nodded. "Fine. I've got some stuff that Master Wufei made to soak the kraut jars in. That'll do the trick. He said to rinse them twice. If you take my advice, you'll scrub out the tun and let this stuff do its work. Then come back tomorrow and rinse it again then set it to soak while you set up the rest of the brewery."

Milliardo had a rather blank look on his face while he listened to Cook. She started to say something but Milliardo seemed to 'snap' back to attention. "Sorry. I know I look like I'm not paying any attention, but I am. I swear I am. That's a good suggestion. I'll take it gladly. Who do you think I can get to help me?"

Cook picked at her lip for a moment. "Well, I'll send Jem. He's a good steady older man. He knows most of this keep like the back of his hand. He might even be able to lead you right to the best place. Or at least have a suggestion or two. Here. Let's go find him."

So they went in search of Jem. They found him in the scullery scraping the scraps and gravy out of a large pot.

"Jem, here, give that over. I've got something more important for you to do. Take Milliardo here and go find a new brewery. The reason the beer is sour is because the tun is off and the brew house too hot. Or so Master Milliardo says."

Milliardo winced, "I'm not a master. I'm only a slave. It won't do me any good to forget it."

Cook just snorted. "You're a slave like I'm an Abadonion dancing girl. Get along with you."

So they got.

First they scrubbed out the tun. Milliardo set Jem to hauling hot water for him. He actually stripped naked and got into the tun to scrape the scum riming the edges. He scraped all the scum out and dumped it into buckets to be hauled to the refuse pile. Jem had to tie a cloth soaked in vinegar around his nose to keep from gagging.

When Milliardo was done scraping, they washed the whole thing down with hot soapy water and filled it to the brim with more. Milliardo used one bucket of the water to clean the mess off himself. Jem calmly handed him a towel to dry off with. Milliardo thanked him and dressed before Cook could catch him naked.

Cook came in with her precious jar of cleaner. She tossed in a handful and Milliardo mixed it in with a stirring paddle. He thanked Cook then told Jem they were done there for the moment.

"Now we look for a new brewery. Jem? Any ideas?"

Jem ran a hand through his sandy hair and nodded. "A few. I'll show you."

They spent the better part of the rest of the day examining room after room. None of them were right. Either there was no access to water, or there was no ventilation, no way to get the ingredients in, or something. It was always one thing or another. Or a combination. Milliardo finally gave up for the day, discouraged as Jem said they were running out of places.

Then Milliardo remembered the cistern room under the apothecary.

"Jem, come with me. I'm so stupid. I may have the perfect place."

Jem followed Milliardo into the apothecary and down the stairs. These stairs were hidden in the wall of the building. They were wide and shallow, perfect for bringing down the sugar, grain, and hops. Pumping water into the cistern would be the task of moments.

"If the flooring is strong enough to hold the tun and stacks of ingredients, we'll be in good shape."

They checked the flooring, the heavy beams that supported the slate tile flooring were firm and strong. Milliardo examined the out flow pipe and declared that it could be used to carry away all the waste water from the operation. Jem agreed and said that the stairs were even wide enough that they could get the tun in without unbanding it.

When they approached Wufei, all he said was he'd better not smell fermenting beer in the residence. Milliardo agreed with him. The smell could become powerful enough to make them ill.

"I'll make sure we don't smell it. I'm not fond of an over dose of that stench. If the smell gets too pervasive, I'll just have to find somewhere else. It won't make me happy but I'll do it if I have too. I don't intend to walk around stinking of beer all the time."

Wufei smiled at Milliardo and motioned to Jem. "Cook send him with you?"

"Yes, and he's been very helpful. We had to scrub out that tun and it was a real bitch. He never complained once. Cook put some of your cleaning powder in it. I'd like for you to compound me a cleaning solution for the brewing. If you don't keep everything clean, the tun will turn again. And I don't fancy having to get a new one. As it is, this one may be ruined, if it is, we have to get another. And they're expensive. I don't intend to waste our resources by being sloppy." Jem nodded his agreement in the back ground.

Milliardo smiled at Jem. "Can you come here tomorrow morning after our workout and help me move that tun? If you could find three or four more men to help it would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure thing. I'll get them together right after breakfast. We can watch your workout then see to the set up."

Jem left whistling and Milliardo sighed. "Heavens, I'm tired. And ... is it time for supper yet?"

Wufei nodded. "Just about."

"Good because I'm starved. Lunch was kitchen stuff. Very good, but I sort of swallowed it standing."

Wufei just laughed. "We'll eat in."

Milliardo seized his opportunity and told Wufei that they should eat in the great hall and why. Wufei sighed, admitted that he hadn't thought of that and said that he'd be sure to eat in the hall at lest once every other day.

"Will that satisfy you, my pushy slave?"

Milliardo gathered Wufei into his arms and kissed him. "Yes ... do you really think I'm pushy?"

Wufei nodded leaning against Milliardo's chest. "Yes, but only when you think it's something important. And you're right. I never thought of that. My people don't do it. If you have a problem you go to formal court and present it. No arguments and no privacy."

Milliardo unashamedly cuddled Wufei, who just sighed.

"Do you think I'm going soft?"

"You, soft? No. There's nothing wrong with a little comfort, even for you. Master Dragon."

Wufei snorted.

The meal wasn't as bad as Wufei had feared. Milliardo stood behind him and served him with considerable skill. Wufei remarked on it and Milliardo leaned down to whisper in his ear. He smiled back at the proffered treat of a bed time story.

Milliardo neatly plucked the dirty plate from in front of Wufei and handed it off to a maid. He then placed the next course before him. Wufei looked at the baked chicken without interest.

"I'm full. What am I supposed to do with that? I don't want it but I don't want to insult Cook either."

Milliardo leaned over Wufei's shoulder so he could speak in his ear. "Just wave it away. I'll take it back into the service area and eat it myself."

Wufei stiffened as he realized that Milliardo couldn't eat and wait on him at the same time. "Milliardo, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. This sort of thing makes me nervous. Sit, eat."

Milliardo gave Wufei a shocked look. "A slave sitting at the high table? Are you out of your mind? The scandal will ..."

Wufei stood up and hammered on the table for attention. "Quiet!" The silence was absolute. "Thank you. I want my man to sit at table with me. Does anyone object?" The look in Wufei's eyes said that there had better not be. Wufei glared around the room then settled back in his chair. He looked over his shoulder at Milliardo. "Sit! Eat!"

Milliardo settled carefully in the chair next to Wufei. He helped himself to the chicken, some vegetables from a bowl near by and a hunk of bread. He ate neatly and slowly. Wufei watched Milliardo for a moment then turned his attention to the room. No one seemed to object to Milliardo sitting at the high table.

They finished their meal and Wufei sighed with relief that no one had wanted anything. He wasn't bothered by the thought that someone might want something.He just wasn't good at giving advice on personal matters,which was why he avoided this sort of situation. He could advise Heero, Duo and Quatre. Trowa never seemed to need advice. But he wasn't about to try to advise people he didn't know.

He and Milliardo escaped to the apothecary, nearly sneaking out.

It didn't take long for them to bathe and get ready for bed. Milliardo turned down the bed then asked Wufei,"Do you want to read the chapter here or at the table downstairs?"

Wufei considered. "Either. I'd like for you to rub in a lot of cream tonight. My feet feel so much better. I think in the bed. I can read while you give me my massage. If that's all right with you."

Milliardo nodded. "I'll fetch the cream and some towels. If you'll get the book and get settled?"

Wufei just headed for where they'd left their book.

Milliardo arranged his towel and helped Wufei get settled. He rubbed in cream and listened to Wufeiread in his cultured calm voice. It sounded warm and comforting. He sighed.

Wufei looked up from the book. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. In fact, I don't remember being so all right for a long time. Is the chapter almost done?"

Wufei paged through to find the end of the chapter. "Yes, only two more pages. Then I'm going to sleep. I'm bushed, as Trowa would say."

Milliardo gathered up his things and went into the bathroom, Wufei continued to read raising his voice a little so Milliardo could hear. Milliardo dumped his towel into the hamper and put the jar away.

"You need to refill the jar tomorrow."

Wufei closed the book, he'd finished reading at last. "All right. Are you going to move the tun tomorrow?"

"Yes, you want to come watch?"

"Come to bed. I'm tired and the bed is cold. ... Yes, I believe I will. I have to check on that boy, but I'll come to watch after that."

Milliardo crawled into the bed and settled beside Wufei. Wufei rolled over and snuggled against him. Milliardo wrapped an arm around Wufei and promptly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Reluctant Companion 17

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Wufei gathered his medicines and went to check on the burned boy. His mother was with him and so Wufeispoke to her as he checked on the burns.

"Well, they look very bad. But the look can be deceiving. In this case terribly so. He's not that badly burned. If you keep the burns clean he should heal with few scars." Wufei washed his hands again and dug into his bag for the jar of burn cream and more bandages. "Smear this on the burns, be generous. When you run out come to me for more. Keep the worst ones, the ones I have bandaged now, covered. These bandages can be washed, boiled and ironed dry. Do not hang them to dry, dust will settle on them and he'll get an infection. Understand me?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you so much for tending to my boy. I'll be grateful for all my life. I'll follow your instructions diligently."

Wufei bowed slightly to the woman who returned a curtsey.

He gathered his things and headed back for the apothecary, just in time to see them moving the much abused tun.

Under Milliardo's direction, several men were attempting to get the tun on wheels. They were using a long pole as a lever and a barrel for a fulcrum. It wasn't working very well.

Every time the tun was high enough to slide the wheels under, it slid off the lever. The pole was just too short and too narrow. Milliardo was already sweating. He was also swearing like a teamster, much to the delight of his aides. The stable men were impressed with his vocabulary and originality.

Wufei walked over to look at the lever and fulcrum. "You need a wider lever. Is there a board around? One about eight feet long should do it."

Milliardo started to say something smart, bit his tongue to stop his words and went to find a board.

By the time Milliardoreturned with the requested board, Wufei had located a better fulcrum. So they tried again. This time the tun rose up creaking in protest and the wheels were maneuvered under it. It still took two tries but the tun was finally mobile.

After getting it across the yard and into positionin front of the door to the lower level of the apothecary,Milliardo growled. The door was too narrow. He'd thought of that but had hoped the tun would fit. It didn't, by about two inches.

Wufei examined the door then the tun.

"You've got a real problem there. It's not going to fit. How heavy is it? I know it's too heavy to carry very far but ... if you could turn it on its side. It'll fit through the door."

Milliardo eyed the tun and the door. "You're right. But it's going to be a bitch to tip it up. Levers and all that only get you so far you know."

Wufei nodded. "You're right. Some times you have to rely on brute strength. So everyone will have to lift on it."

After a great deal of swearing and heaving they managed to get the tun onto its side. Now it was like a wheel, all they had to do was roll it down the stairs. One of the men wondered why they hadn't done this before.

"Because, we're taking a real chance of warping the bands. The damn thing will leak if that happens. Just make sure it doesn't bounce. We have to roll it slowly and very carefully."

Wufei suggested padding the stair case with straw to cushionthe tun as they rolled it down. Milliardo greeted that suggestion with a nod and instructions to one of the stable men to get enough straw to do the job, remarking, "It won't hurt it and we can fork it up and return most of it."

Milliardo and the three men from the stable spent the next hour forking hay all over the stairs with a little help from Wufei who mounted into the hay wagon and forked it down to the ground so they wouldn't have to climb up and down. Then the real 'fun' began. They had to get the heavy tun onto its side and maneuver it into the doorway. Wufei just got out of the way for that. Milliardo rather hesitantly said that he was a bit small to be wrestling tuns, which made Wufei snicker. Milliardo demanded to know what was so funny and was told that it would wait until the evening.

"Well, all right, but don't think you're going to get out of telling me a story. Now, if you'd just watch to make sure no one trips, slips or otherwise commits suicide, I'd really appreciate it."

It took them nearly two hours, with a rest at each half landing to get the tun down the stairs andinto the big room. Milliardo had marked out where he wanted it, right over three support columns somewhat to one side of the room. This left plenty of room to walk all the way around it but it wasn't right in the middle of the room.

Wufei looked around and realized that Milliardo had done a good job of organizing the new brewery. He'd actually chalked lines on the floor to mark out what went where. Wufei nodded his head in appreciation. Milliardo was meticulous about his duties now. A few smacks here and there had made him much more aware of things. Not that he hadn't been willing before, just not taught to keep track of some things.

"What is going here? And why do you have marks there?" Wufei pointed to the two places he had questions about.

Milliardo walked over to see where Wufei was pointing.

"I'm having granaries built for the barley. I want two of them and there's where I'm going to put the casks of hops. Barrels of malt will go here. I'm trying to put things where we can work all the way around the storage so we don't have old stuff sitting around. Especially the hops and barley. And I'm trying to put everything over a pillar or two even. Here's where I'm going to lift up a floor tile to draw up the water. Too bad we can't figure out some way to do it that's easier than buckets."

Wufei paced off the area carefully. "I think I could figure out something. You'd have to put the mechanism closer to the wall and reinforce the floor. But ... I may have an idea. I'll have to work on it a bit."

Milliardo started to reach for Wufei, dropped his arms and flushed. "I'd appreciate that and I'm sure my helpers would too."

Wufei sighed. "What were you going to do?"

Milliardo hung his head. "I was ... going to ... hug you. I know that's not what a slave should do. I'm sorry."

Wufei gazed at Milliardofor a moment. "I'm sorry too. I would have enjoyed it very much."

Milliardo raised his head and blinked at Wufei. "I'm all sweaty."

"I don't mind. When you're done here, come into the yard. We'll have a bit of a workout."

"It would be nice. I'll try to finish quickly. The carpenter is going to come measure up for the bins and the pallets and racks for the kegs and barrels. It shouldn't be too long."

Wufei nodded and went up the stairs.

"Sir? Did you need me?"

Milliardo looked up and nodded. "Yes, but don't call me sir. I'm only a slave. Master Wufei owns me."

The carpenter took a good look at Milliardo and shrugged. "You're a Peacecraft or I'm a donkey'suncle. Never heard of one of you ... oh. Well, then. Never mind and how can I help you?"

Milliardo watched as understanding dawned in the carpenters eyes. He wasn't rude or even impolite, he just got very businesslike. Milliardo showed him the marks on the floor and explained exactly what he wanted.

"Well it would be a little easier if you lined the granaries up against the side wall. I could use the wall for one side."

Milliardo shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's not good for the grain. And it makes it really hard to get all the grain out. I want them to be made so that they can be completely disassembled for cleaning. I don't want any soured or mildewed grain left to spoil the next batch."

The carpenter nodded his understanding. "That's wise and makes my job a great deal easier. I can build the pieces in my shop, check them for fit and just reassemble them here. As to the pallets for the kegs of hops, I think racks would be better. Better air circulation around the kegs. And barrels don't need anything in the way of racks or pallets. You really need a chock to hold the bottom barrel from rolling, then you just stack them,but not too high. And that keeps the barrels rotated. See? You don't wind up with a barrel in the back souring on you."

Milliardo thought about it for a moment. "You're right. Thank you for the idea. Before you set the bins up, we need to go into the cistern and make doubly sure that the marks are in the right places. I want them directly over a support."

"Sure thing, I'll send one of my apprentices down to check. I'll get started on this. It shouldn't be more than three or four days. The work is simple, there's not that much of it either. But I have another job before you."

"That's fine. I have to order some of the ingredients and set up a pump. Master Wufei is going to work out something. And I have to clean the cistern again and fill it. And ... but you're not interested in a list of all my chores."

The man laughed. "Actually,I am. I'm fond of my beer. Glad to see someone setting up a brewery worth the name. That stuff cook was turning out was sour as an old maids face. I'll senda journey man to help set up the bins and racks. You need barrels or kegs, see my brother. He does good work. An' I wouldn't say so if it wasn't so, brother or not. I'll measure up and get started."

Milliardo shrugged. "I'm not tooworried about exact measurements. Just do the best you can. I better go. Master is expecting me. Thank you." Milliardo offered his hand without thinking. The master carpenter just shook it without comment and left.

Milliardo ran for the yard where the guardsmen worked out. He wasn't worried about getting in trouble for making Wufeiwait.Wufei had said that he could take his time. He just ran because he could. He'd found that he enjoyed running, now that he didn't have any dignity to protect.

He burst into the yard and ran up to Wufei. "Here I am. What are we going to do today?"

Wufei laughed softly. "Where's the fire?"

"In my heart. Now ... what?"

"I'm going to teach you how to use a bo staff. You'll like it, I think."

They spent the next three hours working with the six foot long poles. Milliardo found that he was very good with it. His long arms and legs gave him considerable leverage and his strength allowed him to strike quickly. He didn't, however, have the skills necessary to do more than keep Wufei from totally defeating him.

Wufei finally called a halt to their workout.

"Good! Enough. Come on, I'm tired and I want my supper. But I'm not eating in all this dirt. We both need a good bath. Let's go back home."

Milliardo tossed Wufei a hunk of sacking and took another for himself. They wiped off sweat and dust then got a drink of water. Wufei went over Milliardo's mistakes with him, smiling as he groaned over some of the more foolish ones.

"Well, now that my ego is completely crushed, bath?"

Wufei smacked Milliardoin the head, saying. "You're so needy. And yes, bath. Please. I stink."

They headed back for the apothecary, and Milliardo spent much of the walk trying to convince Wufei to run. He finally admitted that he didn't like to run that much becauseit made his feet hurt. Milliardo immediately apologize.Wufei shook his head, saying he didn't see any need. He, Milliardo,was allowed to have activities outside of what Wufei liked.

They bathed and ate the food that someone set out on the table in the kitchen area. Wufei picked up a book and settled to read. Milliardo sat at his desk to work on his list of supplies for the beer. They spent the rest of the evening in companionable silence.

"I'm done in. Bed?"

Milliardo looked up from his work with a yawn. "Hum! I guess so. I'm more tired than I thought. I need to get to sleep soon. I've got a cart load of work to do tomorrow. And you promised to see about some sort of pump or something."

"So I did. I've got two ideas. I need to see the cistern itself before I decided which."

While they were talking they made their way to the bed chamber.

Milliardo carefully braided his hair to keep it from tangling in his sleep. Wufei pulled his tie off his hair and brushed it out then rebraided it. Wufei turned to Milliardo and put a hand on his shoulder. Milliardo lay down on the bed and smiled, that special smile he saved for Wufeialone.

Wufei leaned down and kissed Milliardo on the mouth. The gentle way he did it made Milliardo lift his head to follow when he drew back.

Wufei sighed. "I'd really like to but I'm so tired I'll probably fall asleep mid stroke."

Milliardo laughed softly. "Me too. And snoring while your master is trying to keep you interested is a sure way to earn his displeasure. And a smack or two."

"Not from me. If you fall asleep, no matter how tired you are, it's surely my fault. Roll over and go to sleep."

"Yes, master. As you will it, master. Anything to please, master."

Wufei chuckled softly. "Enough, saucy slave. That's one master for each sentence. Excessive. Sleep now."

Milliardo laughed again and obediently rolled over. They were asleep in moments.

The next few days were full of activities. Milliardo gave his supplies order to Wufei, who staunchly refused to order malted barley, malt powder or yeast from an outside supplier. When Milliardo saw the prices he agreed. Although he finally convinced Wufei to buy some starter yeast as all their yeast was for bread, one of the reasons the beer was sour and thin.

When Wufei found out that the yeast residuefrom the beer made better bread than the wild yeast they had now, he was convinced to agree. Milliardo cheated a bit and ordered plenty, it would keep in the cold of the deep chamber they'd found beside the cistern. It was lined with stone shelves set in tiers and plainly meant for cold storage. Both Milliardoand Wufeiwondered why it had been abandoned.

The carpenter finished his work and installed the bins and racks, the chocks were nothing but wedges of wood held in place with pins. Milliardo was pleased to see that the man had also made shelves to put along part of one wall.

After it was all set up Milliardo swept the floors again and checked to make sure the cistern had water in it. It did, but it was only about a third full, which meant that the water level was nearly fifteen feet below the floor. He had sighed and gone to find Wufei.

Wufei had looked at the floor carefully then suggested putting the pump next to the tun. Milliardo had shaken his head, saying, "It really needs to be near the kettles. I've still got to get them moved and I can't do that until I set up the hearth. And I can't do _that_ until I figure out how to vent the smoke. There's a hearth already but it's way too small. And I need a straight shot to the roof if I'm to put in a new one. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Wufei nodded. "I know, but you're doing a very good job. As to the hearth. How about a stove?"

Milliardo nodded. "That would be even better. Shaped, maybe, to support the kettles better. I don't like slinging a kettle that big. If one of the legs buckles, you've got hot wort all over and burned people. Scalds hurt almost as much as fire burns." he got a look at Wufei's face. "Oh, damn. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Wufei waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you thought of that. Now. Pump. I've got a couple of ideas but it'll depend on how close to the flooring the water is and what the master carpenter or smith is capable of."

So Milliardolifted the tile to show Wufeithe water level.

After examining the surface Wufeigrumbled, "Well that puts a screw out of the question. You could lift water that high but there's not enough room in here for it. So it looks like a chain or rope pump is it ... if someone can make one."

Milliardo shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What the hell is a chain pump?"

So Wufeiexplained about the pump, which was nothing but a pipe with a chain or rope running through it. The chain was a large loop that ran over some sort of pulley. The axel had a crank in it and when the pulley was rotated the chain was pulled through the pipe. Dippers or flaps on the chain lifted the water and dumped it into a small trough which poured it into containers.

Milliardo decided that he needed to get the smith, the carpenter and Wufei together to figure out exactly how to do it. He made arrangements for them to come to the apothecarythe next morning for a meeting. Wufei smiled proudly at his worry about how to word the requests so that the men wouldn't be offended by a 'slave' calling for them. He finally said to just prefix the request with Master Wufei said. Milliardo gave him a grateful kiss and went back to worrying.

He was standing behind Wufei'schair when the masters came into the room the next morning. Wufei showed them the plans that he and Milliardo had drawn up. They put their heads together and between them decided that they could do the job. Not easily and not quickly but it could be done. They agreed on that, the rest was up in the air until they decided what parts would be made out of what materials.

The smith agreed that the chain and buckets should be made of metal and the pipe. They'd discussed clay but decided that it was too fragile for the use. The well housing, trough, and pulleys could be wood. The crank and axle combinationhad to be iron with a floating wooden handle to make turning it easier. But some parts were up for grabs so to speak. Milliardo finally told them to figure it out between themselves. If it didn't work out, they'd just try again.

Wufei smiled over his shoulder at Milliard. "See, not easy, but simple. You just tell a master craftsman what you need and let him do his job." he turned his smile on the crafts mastersand nodded. "Thank you, sirs. Please be as quick as you can. We're almost out of beer." Milliardostifled a snicker at the expressions on their faces. They were up and gone in a matter of seconds.

"That wasn't nice. And we're going to be out of beer long before the next batch is done. I have to malt the barley myself. That takes time. Then I have to make the wort and then ferment it. Then it has to age. Young beer is all well and good but some has to be aged and I like a cold brew as well. So ... I'm wondering if there isn't some way to get barrels down into the cold room. I really want to examine it carefully. I'd like to try to figure out why that cistern was abandoned. Where did that gold come from and why ..." Wufei had winced slightly at the mention of the gold. "Oh, get over it. You're forgiven ten times over. Come on. I want you to come with me to go over that cold room."

Wufei stood up and rubbed his arms. "It's getting colder. Summer is almost over. We need to get the brewery done soon. What are you looking for in the cold room?"

"Nothing in particular. But I'd really like to know where that gold came from and why they used a perfectly good cistern for a garbage dump and why did they abandon that whole level of a perfectly good stable."

"When I came here it was already abandoned. I took it over and fixed it up for myself. Heero said that it was too small for the horses they had. I don't understand why the keep had such a small stables. Doesn't make sense to me."

Milliardo opened the hiddendoor to the cold room. "Some keeps had two stables. One for war horses, in side the keep and another out side for the common horses. Like plow horses and riding horses. Maybe that's what this was."

They clattered down the stairs and entered the storage room before Wufei continued the conversation. The noise of their heels on the flagstone madetalking almost impossible.

"Possible. Brrrrr!" Wufei shivered. "It's really cold in here."

"Yes, I was thinking of hanging some meat. Sausages maybe. But hams and bacon for sure. I have a recipe for a cure that I'd like to try. Granny down at the village told it to me."

"I have some recipes from my country that I'd like. Pickles and such. I miss the taste."

Milliardo nodded. "Write them out for me and I'll see what I can do. If they need crocks, we'll have to get our own. Cook won't want to let go of any of hers, they're always full."

Wufei nodded, then made an '0' of his lips and puffed out a breath. It didn't fog but the air was very cold. "It's very cold here. We could keep vegetables and fruit down here. Meat will definitely keep, even in the summer. We have to be at least twenty feet below the surface. All that water makes it even colder than normal."

Milliardo sighed. "Water. Damn. I have to clean out the inlets for the cistern. They're all clogged. The carpenter's apprentice took a good look around while he was checking the supports. He brought a little raft the master made and poled himself around down there for over an hour. He says that it's still nasty in the far reaches of the cistern. And that the water isn't as deep as I'd thought. We've got some serious cleaning to do before the water is safe. Dammit."

Wufei shrugged. "We'll just block the intakes completely, after we clean them out, pump the water out and clean. It's going to be a nasty job. One I'm not looking forward to at all."

Milliardo froze where he stood and turned to look at Wufei, a stunned expression on his face, "You're going to help?"

"It's for our household, isn't it?" Milliardo nodded, blinking like an owl in sunlight. "Then I'm going to help. I've done worse in my life."

Several hours later they were both filthy, tired and disgusted.

Cleaning out the intake pipes had shown that there was plenty of water available the pipes had actually been blocked on purpose. They pulled the balls of straw and rags out of the pipes and checked to make sure there were no further blockages by pushing long poles into them. They were clear as far as the poles could reach and water was trickling in rapidly. Wufei measured the openings and called the numbers up to a man who cut plugs from soft wood for him. Milliardo shoved them into the pipes firmly, checking the fit by pulling on the attached rope handles.

The actual cleaning had been the trulynasty part. The muck in the bottom of the cistern had been hard enough when Milliardo cleaned it before that he'd mistaken the bottom layer for the floor. Now that there had been water in it for over a month the muck was just that. And it had to be removed.

So they started shoveling, and pumping or rather, bailing. Wufei had rigged up a simple method to get the water out. Three teams of men lowered buckets into the water, pulled them up and poured it into a trough which carried it into a bigger watering trough. From there it was easy to run the water in to a drain that led from a slop trough to the same drain that went from the apothecaryabove to the moat.

Milliardo knelt, ignoring the water and mud. "Wufei, come here. Look."

Wufei looked over Milliardo's shoulder to sigh at what he saw. "Looks like ... finger bones."

"Why would there be finger bones here? This ... this is ... and there's more." Milliardowas carefully scraping mud away as he talked. "I don't like this at all. Why would there be a body down here?"

"I'm not sure. Stop digging. We might me disturbingsomething ... religious?"

Milliardo snorted. "I'm familiar with all the religions of this region. None of them would sanction burial in a water cistern for any reason. I'll leave it for now. But I want the cistern bailed out completely. I want it cleaned to a fare thee well. As soon as we figure this out."

They explained the situation to the others and climbed out of the cistern. After another round of explanations, they went in search of Cook.

"You two ain't coming into my kitchen in that state. I don't care what you want. Out! Out! Come back when you're clean."

Wufei looked down at himself and then at Milliardo.They were truly filthy. Wet, muddy and in clothing so old and worn it looked ready for the rag bag.

"Sorry, really.We'll be back as quickly as we can. But in the mean time could you be thinking of all the gossip about the apothecary?Everything, anything." Wufeiput on his best pleading look.

"Oh, all right. I'll rack my poor brain for you. Go stick your head under the pump. And put on dry clothing. It's getting cold enough that you could catch your death of cold. Scat! I'll send someone with clean stuff for you."

So they went to the well and pumped water over each other to get off the muck. Wufei tried to keep covered but Milliardojust shook his head.

"Don't hide. There's nothing to be ashamedof. You'll see." Wufei gave him a hesitant look. "If I'm wrong you can sell me."

"As if I would. But ... oh, very well. If they don't react well, you'll owe me."

"What?"

Wufei gave Milliardo a considering look then grinned. "Oh, a dozen blow jobs?"

Milliardo laughed. "As you wish. Now give me that wet shirt."

Wufei stripped off his shirt and handed it to Milliardo, who'd stripped off his clothing while they were talking. He was standing behind the well-surround wall, something most men did from time to time. A simple red rag told women to stay away, a green one told the men the same thing. Milliardo took the shirt and wrung it out then draped it over the wall beside his own.

"Sir? Oh, there you are. Cook sent me to get clothing for you. I knew you were working on something dirty so I dug out some old stuff. I hope you don't mind. I sort of left things a bit tossed about." the squire handed the folded clothing to Milliardo who tugged a pair of smalls up over his hips. He tied the drawstring negligently leaving the smalls in danger of sliding back down over his hips. Wufei grumbled, "exhibitionist' and tossed his trousers at his face.

Milliardo caught them and started wringing them out. The squire made a soft squeaking sound then said, "Ow! My lord, that must have hurt a bitch. You want a different set of smalls? Those are kinda rough."

Milliardo smiled at the boy while Wufei just shook his head in a rather bemused way and told him these were fine.

They finished dressing and went back to talk to Cook.

"Well, this is all I remember. I was just a girl, cook's helper, I was. Head Scullery Maid, they called it. So. The sickness came, everybody sick, dying all over. Master said to make the Lady Stables into a charnel house. Take the sick people there, care for them. Mistress disappeared right about then, Master was just furious. After the plague went, he had it closed up and it stayed that way until you came and claimed it. Really hurt Master that his oldest son went with his mother, rather than stay. And, that's all I know." Cook looked around with her usual sixth sense and snapped, "Girl, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, don't run in the kitchens. Go back and walk."

Milliardo sighed, Cook really reminded him of his first governess, she'd been dismissed for making him pick up something he'd thrown, or dropped, he didn't remember exactly what. He still missed her from time to time.

"Well, what was that great gust of wind for?"

"The foolishness of youth. Can I have a pie?"

Cook snorted in amusement and handed over the pie and a cup of tea. She gave Wufeihis treat and settled back to fill out her tale while they listened, asked questions and stuffed themselves with tea, pie and cookies.

An hour later both men were full, informed and still in the dark as to who the bones could be.

As they headed back to the apothecary, Milliardodid some thinking.

"Wufei?" Wufei just grunted. "Can you tell anything from looking a bones?"

Wufei considered carefully. "Some things. I'm not sure what you're asking."

"I'm not either. Just ... look at them and see what you can find out. It's someplace to start."

"Fine. I'll see what I can figure out. Might be able to tell how they died. Depends if they were murdered or died a natural death."

"Death by plague is natural?"

Wufei gave a small mirthlesslaugh. "Yes, it is. Having a sword shoved through your spine is not."

"Well." Milliardo tugged at his braid. "I see. I'll go back to overseeing the cleaning. If you need anything just holler."

Wufei shivered. "No thanks. The echoes give me the creeps."


	18. Chapter 18

I was bopped over the head by chibigirlflower who asked for an update. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this down.

Reluctant Companion 18

Betaed by Skippyscatt

Wufei carefully dug out all the bones he could find and explained to the men he set removing the muck around the area that they were not to throw a single thing away. They respectfully nodded.

It didn't take them long to begin bringing the bones to Wufei.

He had cleared off one of his tables and started putting the bones out on it. It was long enough that he could lay each skeleton out on it. He put them head to head and began sorting through the scrambled piecesof human bone.

It took him quite some time to get the job done. It was particularly difficultas the bones came in with no logic or reason, just random bits handed to him by respectful men. As he sorted and catalogued the bones he made notes. After he had the skeletons completed, he made more notes. Then he sat down to go over the notes in detail. When he was done he sighed and went to find the captain of the guard.

"Well, my lord, this is most distressing. I still have the gold. Never found anyone it belonged to. Master Heero, most likely, or you. But if this is who I think it is, it solves a mystery that's hung around for years. All sorts of hidden places in this hulk. And collapsing walls and all sorts of things. So. Never could see why the lady would leave, himself was a bit of work but she stuck by him. And that son of his thought the sun rose and set at his daddy's command. I remember them, I was just a young thing. All wild an' full of myself, but I remember the gentle lady and that boy. 'Bout fourteen, fifteen at the time. And everything falling apart all around us. Still ... well. What is there you got to tell me?"

Wufei picked up a skull. "See here? It's been cracked. And not by a blow. This right here." Wufei pointed. "I think this person fell down that damn narrow slick flight of stairs. Or was pushed." he picked up a rib. "And here, and here. This one's been stabbed. In the heart. As to who they are. That gold and especially the ring make me fairly sure that it's the lady and the son. What were their names?"

"Lady Angelica and Young Lord Christopher. He was a right handful, for all that he was good hearted. So." he reached out to touch the bones. "Who's who?"

Wufei looked up to see Milliardo hovering in the background. "Come on in. You'll burst in a minute."

Milliardo gazed at the bones with a puzzled look. "How do you know which bone belongs to who."

Wufei picked up a pelvis and explained the differences in male and female anatomy. He showed Milliardo and the captain the marks that made him sure that the young lord had been stabbed. The lady had cracked her head on the stairs for some reason. Milliardo sighed.

"So you're telling us that the young lord was stabbed and she cracked her head on the stairs? But why was he stabbed and how did she fall?"

Wufei fingered a rib bone. "I don't know. These bones don't say. And I refuse to guess. The times were violent, perhaps someone stole the gold. The young lord caught them, they stabbed him and decided to throw him into the cistern. She caught him or her and chasedthem, slipped on the stairs and fell. So she wound up in the cistern too. As to why the cistern and stables were abandoned. Who would want to house horses in a charnel house? So. We know as much as we ever will." Wufei turned to the captain. "Arrange for the proper interment please. I'll write a letter to Heero. The old lord was his relative, he should know about this as soon as possible. Get a messengerready to mount up within the hour."

The captain saluted, allowed that he'd have to write a report as well, said they'd better wait on the burial until Heero had his say, then left. Wufei shook his head. "Milliardo, get me a couple of nice boxes. I'll put these relics in one for each of them, and lock them away for now."

Milliardo went into the storage room and hunted until he found two simple wooden boxes. He took them out to Wufeithen suggested that they shouldn't just more or less dump the bones in them. Wufei agreed with him and said he had some nice plain wool cloth in his chest. They went to find it and used it to line the boxes. Then Wufeiput the bones in the boxes and folded the cloth over them. Milliardo stopped him before he put the tops on.

"I'll say a few words over them." Wufeiraised an eyebrow. "Well, I am a priest of Anchora. Or perhaps I should sing a blessing?"

Wufei thought. "Since we're not sure who they are, perhaps just the blessing."

Milliardo cleared his throat and sang a general funerary blessing, his voice clear and firm. Wufei realized that he had a very nice bass voice. He listened respectfully until Milliardo was done then he gently placed the covers on the boxes and tied them down with string. Milliardo picked up the heavy pot of sealing wax that Wufei had set to melt and poured a large dollop on the knots. Wufei sealed them with his official seal and with his personal one.

Milliardo swept his bangs out of his eyes with one hand and held them. "What now? Where do we put them until we know what to do?"

Wufei eyed the boxes for a moment then decided. "We'll put them in the village temple. They'll be fine there. When we find out for sure, or as sure as we ever can be, then I'll make final disposition. Will you carry them, or should we get a conveyance of some kind."

Milliardo pushed at his bangs again. "A small wagon, pulled by a mule or donkey would be more respectful. But I can carry them if that's what you want."

"You're right, go get a wagon. And I'm going to cut that mess when you come back."

Milliardo grinned. His bangs had gotten long enough that they were in his eyes all the time. Wufei had been threatening to cut them for a week. He hurried off to get the wagon, winding up with a two wheeled donkey cart neatly draped with mourning shrouds.

Wufei sent off the letters by courierand settled in to wait for what information Heeromight be able to provide. The boxes resided on a small side alter in the temple tended by a young acolyte.

The next month was good. They worked out, argued about the book they read together each night. They comforted each other, and loved each other.

When the letter came from Heero, they both had to laugh. He was slightly indignant that they'd found his great aunt and cousin when no one else could, even if they'd never know exactly what had happened. He also said that he'd be there for a proper funeral in three weeks.

Milliardo gave Wufei a horrified look. "Three weeks? Oh, Anchora! What am I going to do? I don't ... he won't ... dammit!"

Wufei petted Milliardo's braid and silenced him with a kiss. "They'll be here in three weeks. That gives us plenty of time to arrange everything. You're going to settle down and help me. So ... you don't what? And who won't what ever."

"I don't want to go away, but I'm sure Heero will take one look at how happy I am and take me away. And Duo won't want to even see me. So ... what are we going to do? Please! I don't want to be taken away. I'd rather he beat me half to death."

Wufei tugged Milliardo over to his favorite chair. Milliardo knelt at his feet and put his head in Wufei's lap, a position he took up often while Wufei brushed his hair.

"Very well. Set your mind at ease. One, you are mine. Heero can't take you away. I have papers on you. Two, if Duo objects to your presence, you'll just have to stay in the apothecary until they leave. Now. If you get hysterical, I'll give you a draught. A nasty one."

Milliardo shivered. "No, I thank you. I'll be calm. I'm sorry I'm such a baby. I just ... I want ..." he silenced himself with a sigh.

Wufei tugged on Milliardo's braid to make him look up. "And ... do you really think even Heero could get you away if I don't what you to go? Think." Wufei's fierce glare made Milliardoshiver again, for a different reason.

"No, lord dragon. You're right. So, what kind of funeral should we have? If Heero has accepted that the bones are Lady Angelica and Young Lord Christopher, and it seems he has, the service has to be a High Ceremony. We need at least twenty priests and attendants, I don't think there's more than six or seven in the whole area."

Wufei shrugged, saying, "Well, you know more about what should be done than I do. You make the arrangements, write whatever letters are necessary to get the proper officials and take care of anything else needed. Oh, and don't forget that the beer will be ready just in time. You better make another batch right away, or we'll be out again."

That was one of the things that had made the month so good. Milliardo's beer had been a huge success. It took a while to make good ale. First the grain had to be malted which was tricky. If you let it go too long the barley would sprout, if you didn't set it long enough, there wouldn't be any sugars. They had actually built an entire building devoted to getting the malting process just right. Milliardo had explained the entire process to Wufei and had him write the whole thing down in his neat script while he read from his messy notes. He'd had a failure before he got it right. Now the ale was excellent, even though the whole of the keep insisted on calling it beer.

Milliardo didn't really care, all he cared about was that it was good, and plentiful. He kept ale in all stages all the time. Cook had let one brewing nearly run out before she started another, Milliardo kegged some each time and was experimenting with storage. He wanted to see how long he could keep beer and what theresults would be. He'd also persuaded Wufeito pass purity laws. He told horror stories of all the things people put in beer and ale to make it last or to stretch their supply. Wufei had shuddered and complied.

"I'll look into it at once. And I'll write to the main temple to send officiants who do nothing but funerals. They'll send right away to tell me what arrangements to make. At least we have three weeks warning. I'll get started in the morning."

The next morning Milliardo wrote to the temple telling them the situation and asking them to send the appropriate people in time for the ceremony. He also ordered more supplies for his beer, deciding to brew two batches, back to back, and store it in barrels. It wouldn't be in them long enough to sour. If it did at all. He was beginning to have doubts about the virtue of fresh beer.

Wufei, meanwhile, watched his lover as he took charge of the brewery and the funeral with an aplomb that he was sure Milliardo would never have managed a year ago. He knew he'd made mistakes with him, but Milliardo had turned out quite well. He was going to rub Heero'snose in that rather firmly. Duo on the other hand was going to be delighted.

He helped where he could and saw to the continued smooth running of the domain.

Milliardo smiled at Wufei. "We have four days until we're invaded by twenty priests and acolytes, Heero's contingent and Quatre and Trowa. Have I left anyone or their dog out?"

Wufei snorted. "It's not that bad. This place is huge and I've seen to repairs enough that all the bed chambers are in good heart. The priests and acolytes will stay at the temple, the soldiers will stay in barracks. There's going to be plenty of food and beer and Heero said he'd bring wine. We're almost out. Too bad we don't grow grapes. We could make wine too. All the plans have come together. Let's go for a ride."

"Fine idea. The weather is nice and this is one of the last really nice days we'll have before winter sets in. A ride it is. But I'm not dressing up, I've got work to do too, work I can only put off so long."

"Well ... race you." Wufei shot off at a dead run, Milliardo trailing braid and curses behind them.

The stable didn't take long to saddle their horses and the stableboys all gathered to see Wufeimount. He used a simple assisted mount but it always made the stable boys snicker to see Milliardo make a cup of his hand and toss Wufeiinto his saddle. Wufei was perfectly capable of mounting by himself but Milliardoinsisted for some reason and Wufeidecided to save his arguing skills for something more important. Milliardo gave his usual glare around and mounted his own horse.

"Why don't we go look at that new irrigation canal. I think it's almost finished."

Wufei nodded and turned his horse in the proper direction. They rode in silence, enjoying the lovely weather, each man thinking his own thoughts. They rode to the canal and started to ride up itslength, riding in the general direction of the river.

"Not much water in there. Shouldn't there be more?" Milliardo examined the trickle in the bottom of the canal with some misgivings.

Wufei eyed it with dismay. "Yes, there should be at least three times that much. The canal is blocked further up stream. We better go take a look. If it backs up enough to over flow, there could be some nasty flooding. Somewhere we don't want it."

They rode up the canal until they found the blockage. One wall of the canal had been badly constructed and a large block of stone had fallen into the canal. The water was backing up into a shallow valley which was filling up and nearing overflow.

Milliardo dismounted and examined the mess. "Well, if I move that." he pointed to the offending bolder. "The rest should wash away easily enough."

"You're right. Just be careful. I don't fancy jumping in to save you. And that water is going to be cold."

Milliardo was stripping off his outer clothing as they spoke. He draped his things over his saddle and turned to the canal, wading in, he struggled to move the bolder. It was lodged firmly in the middle of it, the rest of the debris cementing it firmly in place.

He wrestled around with it for a little while, until he managed to clear space to get a rope around it. He tossed the end to Wufei who tied it to his saddle bow and started backing his horse up. Milliardo got on the other side of the bolder and pushed. When it finally gave way, Milliardowas washed down the channel several feet by the strength of the water. Wufei forced his horse into the current and broadsided it, allowing Milliardo to clutch his stirrup. He guided the horse out of the canal and into the road way. Milliardo slumped into the dirt, panting.

Wufei started to dismount, worried that Milliardo might have injured himself. Milliardo stopped him with a gesture. "I'm fine, just out of breath, and filthy. I should have done something with my hair too. It's going to be a bitch to get clean. Sorry."

"Are you sure? I have some stuff in my saddle bag, if you need it."

"No, I'm really fine. Just need to catch my breath. Better already."

That was when they heard the galloping horses. Wufei snarled, "Now what.' and turned to meet the horsemen.

Heero and Duo galloped up.

"Wufei! What? What happened? We heard the shouting."

Duo jumped off his horse to go to Milliardo'said. Heero took one look at the situation, announced that he'd be back with a blanket and galloped back over the rise.

Milliardo sat up, shivering and held out a muddy hand to fend Duo off. "You don't want to touch me." He gave Wufei a piteous look. "It's me."

Wufei braced himself for Duo's next words. "Dammit, Wufei, I gave him to you to take care of. To teach. Not to abuse. What the hell is going on here?"

Milliardo's jaw dropped. "Take ... take care of? Me? But ... High General!"

Duo glowered at Milliardo. "You're a prince. A damn stupid one, but still a prince, and a member of the order in high standing. You actually think I'm going to allow you to wind up in just anyone's hands?"

Milliardo could think of nothing to do but prostrate himself at Duo's feet, to which Duo took immediate exception

"High General."

"Oh, for Anchora's sake get up. You'll get filthy wallowing around on the ground like that."

"I'm all ready filthy."

Duo looked Milliardo over quickly then turned to Wufei. "I can see that. I'd really like an explanation. Now!"

Wufei just shrugged. "The canal was blocked. We were afraid that there'd be a flood if we didn't clear it quickly. He nearly got washed away. And the water is cold." Wufei looked around. "We'll make a quick camp there." He pointed to a good size flat area. "He needs to warm up. Come on."

They met Heero coming back, on a different horse Wufei was glad to see. He brought a blanket and a fire pot with him. And several guardsmen. They setup a wind fly and started a fire. Milliardo crouched down near it gratefully. He'd wrapped the blanket Heero threw at him around his shoulders but he still felt chilled.

Heero blinked once then just looked smugly at Wufei. "See. I told you. He's a pest and a great fool. But once bound he's bound for good. Now, we need to get him warm and dry ..." Heerolooked at Milliardo consideringly. "And clean. We'll never get all that mud out of his hair if we let it dry."

So Milliardo was surrounded by guardsmen intent on stripping him out of his wet, muddy and, he realized with embarrassment, nearly transparent linen smalls. He took a deep breath, reminded himself for the thousandth time of Wufei's command to be calm, gave up his blanket and endured their attentions because he didn't want to have to return to the keep in this condition and listen to a lecture from Cook, and Guard Captain Jenks, and the stable master, and ... he sighed. Half the keep would have his head on a plate.

After stripping down, Milliardo allowed himself to be doused with buckets of cold water from the still backed up canal, soaped with Wufei's special cold water soap and drenched again to rinse off. He shuddered from the cold water but was glad to be clean again.

While Milliardowas washing off Wufei had been filling Duo and Heero in on most of their effortswhile he brewed tea for all of them. One of the things the guardsmen had brought was a huge tea pot. Wufei poured water into it and set it to boil. Milliardo cuddled up to the fire as close as he could safely get. Wufei gave him an affectionate look and told him to tuck the corner closer, out of danger.

Milliardo nodded and returned his gaze to the fire. He kept trying to remember that Wufei had told him to be calm, but it was hard. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright? You look flattened."

Milliardo nodded. "I feel ... a bit disconnected. That water was really cold, I still feel chilled. And a bit dazed. Sorry."

That's all right. I think you're a bit shocky. Stay close to the fire until you get warmed up. I'll talk to Duo and Heero for a while. Don't worry. Remember what I said."

Milliardo turned back to the fire. "I'll try. I will. But ..."

Wufei just patted Milliardo's shoulder. "Hush. Be calm."

Milliardo stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm finally warm again. We should be getting back to the keep. Cook will have our hides if we don't." he suddenly grimaced. "Oh shit. And we better send someone ahead to warn them that you ..." he gave Duo a venomous glare, more worried for the moment about Cook's displeasure than anything else. "Are very early. She'll have a cow. And I don't fancy one of her dressing downs on top of being frozen and half drowned."

Duo had gazed at Milliardo in amazement as he grumbled while Heero was frankly laughing himself silly. Milliardo gazed at them in contempt. "Well, I don't. You know how she gets. And, dammit, I still have to start a new batch of ale this afternoon. Wufei ..."

Wufei just leaned against his horse and snickered himself breathless. He was waiting for Milliardo to realize that neither Heero nor Duo was surprised to see him happy and useful.

None of them were a bit surprised when Milliardo did realize, although the swearing was amusing.

When he was done swearing Milliardo crossed his arms over his chest and demanded explanations. Wufei said, between snickers, "I'm sure you do, but that stance would look a lot more commanding if you weren't naked."

Milliardo snorted softly, "Don't change the subject. Hand me my pants." Needlessto say, this caused a great deal of further merriment, which he joined.

Theyrode into the keep, surrendered their horses and separated. Milliardo confessed that he didn't feel clean and was going to take a bath before he went back to work. Duo announced that he would take a contingentof men back to the canal to repair it. And Heero and Wufei needed to closetthemselves in the office for the foreseeablefuture to go over business and finalize Milliardo's plans for the funeral.

Milliardo drew his bath, trying to get his head around the fact that Duo didn't seem to be angry with him, in fact had been quite civil to him. He just couldn't get his head around that. He kept thinking of what he'd done and trying to understand. He also kept reminding himself that Wufei had told him several times to be calm, polite and himself. He worried at this until he realized that his fingers were wrinkling.

Milliardo finished his bath and went down into the lower level. Once they'd gotten the cistern truly clean and a chain pump installed, it was easier than anyone would have thought to start a brewing. When he'd realized that he was going to be brewing as much beer and ale as was needed, now that the beer was fit to drink, Milliardo had put in two more tuns. Wufei had grumbled a little at the expense as Milliardo had needed kettles, tuns and barrels. But the keep went through about an imperial gallon of beer or ale per person per day. That was a lot of beer. With the addition of nearly a hundred extra people Milliardo was looking at a consumption rate of two hundred gallons of beer a day. He'd preparedfor it but the early arrival had set his plans off. He was just glad that he didn't have to brew for the two villages too. Although he'd been asked to teach the local brewers his new techniques and share his yeast, which he was glad to do.

He'd thought about asking the locals to help with the volume of his needs but he didn't trust their quality. They were still working on the fact that the wort had to be boiled for an entire candle mark. As well as the fact that the fermentation tuns had to be covered. He sighed and started shoveling malted barley into a huge square boiler that he'd had made. After that was done, he checked a kettle of malt syrup, that he'd made himself after learning the recipe from one of the brew masters he now corresponded with.

He built a fire under the boiler and smiled, remembering the cussing and fussing of trying to vent that amount of smoke. They'd wound up running a vent pipe from the fire box up the chimney. It worked well unless the wind was from the south.

Milliardo tugged at his hair then snarled 'shit!' he'd forgotten to tie his hair up again. He picked up a clean rag and ripped off a long strip from one side. He unbraided his hair, checked to see how dry it was, grimaced at the wetness and braided it with the strip of rag. He wrapped the long rope of his braid around his head tying it in place with wraps of the rag, creating a turban like arrangement that kept his hair out of his eyes and any mess.

He checked the wort to see if it was boiling yet and started when he heard the voice of one of his helpers reprimanding him for doing it all himself. He just smiled at the man and left him to stir the first batch of wort to keep it from scorching. He started shoveling the malted barley into the next boiler. He was setting over two hundred gallons to brew and they'd need every drop.

Both men looked up at a clatter of feet on the stairs. Milliardo flinched as the person stumbled.

"Hey! Be careful. Those stairs are slick and worn. Slow down."

The foot steps slowed to a more reasonable rate and Duo soon showed up at the bottom of the staircase, thankfully upright.

"Wooo! I didn't know this was down here. What's with this place?"

Milliardo wiped sweat off his face and bare chest. He'd shucked his tunic when he'd lit the fire.

"No one really knows anymore. We found the bones while we were cleaning the cistern out."

"I was wanting to see that. Where is it?" Duo was a bit dirty so Milliardo knew he'd seen to the canal and now was probably gathering information to try to figure out what had happened.

"You're standing on it. Or in it. Depending on how you look at it."

Duo looked around. "On it? What?" He hopped back as Milliardo picked up a lever. Milliardo gave him a sad look. "Don't look at me like that. Where's the cistern?"

"Underneath the floor. Here." He started to hand Duo the long metal pole but Duo held out his hands in a "you do it' sort of gesture and got out of the way.

Milliardo pried up the tile and stood back as Duo stuck his head and shoulders into the hole. "I see what you mean." He stood back up. "Was it that full?"

"No, I was cleaning it out and ..." Milliardo trailed off as Duo got a really good look at him. "What?"

Duo just clamped a hand over his mouth to keep in the laughter. "Go ahead, I'm used to it. Everyone thinks it looks ridiculous, but you've got long hair. Get malt syrup in it, I dare you."

Duo just leaned on a pillar and roared. Milliardo waited with an impassive expression on his face and his heart in his mouth, what if Duo was offended. After Duo got control of himself he just shook his head. "Show me the rest of this place, please."

Milliardo dragged him, figuratively speaking, to see the boilers and fermentation tuns, the barrels and the water pump. After telling his aid to make sure that the wort boiled and didn't scorch he suggested that they go see Cook for some treats. Duo shrugged and said that would be good.

"But don't think you're going to get out of telling me the whole story. Wufei is being grilled by Heero even as we speak. So..."

Milliardo just sighed, he couldn't stand this anymore. Duo yipped in surprise as Milliardoprostrated himself on the floor, laying down flat and putting his hand near Duo's foot. "Please, High General, forgive me. I am nothing, was never anything. Please."

Duo blinked down a Milliardo for a moment then asked him, "What is wrong? Get up."

"Why are you being so kind to me? After what I did, you should hate me. You should be trying to ... to ... make me as miserable as I made you. How can you just forgive me?"

Duo knelt and touched the back of Milliardo's hand. "I forgive you. I just do. You've learned your lesson, haven't you?" Milliardo nodded. "So, there you are. Get up." Milliardo got to his feet, head hanging. "And come on. I want to taste your ale, and I want some pie. You can tell me your story while we eat."

Milliardo followed Duo to the kitchens, trying to reconcile what was happening with what should be happening.

When they got to the kitchens Cook showered Duo with treats and tea, refusing to give him any ale until he had something in his stomach other than pie and cookies. He happily ate her offerings while listening to Milliardo tell his tale. When he ended it Duo just smiled.

"I'm going to have to thank Wufei. I was hoping he could do a little something with you, but I hardly recognize you."

"Thank you. But ... I don't understand. I thought you'd hate me. I ..."

Duo held up a hand. "Give up. I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but if you hadn't, I'd never have met Heero. We're so happy together. And we're making plans for a child this year. So, while I'll never forgive what you've done, I can forgive you."

Milliardo bowed his head. "Thank you so very much. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you ... Somehow."

"For now, just get me some of that beer."

"It's ale. I'll be right back." Milliardo got up to get the ale and almost missed Duo's question.

"There's a difference?" Cook covered her eyes with both hands and moaned.

Wufei and Heero rescued a glazed eyed Duo an hour later. He blinked at Milliardo and said rather quickly. "That's all very interesting, but I have to go to see about the funeral. Bye!"


	19. Chapter 19

Reluctant Companion 19

betaed by Skippyscatt.

It took them four days to finalize the funeral arrangements. Milliardo had expected everyone to arrive more or less simultaneously but he was glad that Heero and Duo arrived earlier than expected. It gave him some time to get one group settled before the next arrived. He avoided Duo as much as he could. He just couldn't face him, it felt toostrange.

On the day of the funeral, Milliardo laid out Wufei's best clothing and helped him get into the heavy stiff robes. A knock on the door was followed by Duo sticking his head in and starting to say something. Catching sight of Milliardo on his knees helping Wufei on with his embroidered slippers made him snort.

"You coming? And why isn't Milliardo dressed? He's supposed to be there too."

Milliardo glanced up at Duo then down at the floor again. "I was sure you wouldn't wantme anywhere near. I was going to spend the day on some correspondence."

Duo shook his head. "Na! You're not getting out of it that easy. I have to suffer, so do you. Get dressed."

"What should I wear? I don't have any official robes, I'm not even sure I'm entitled anymore. As to anything else. All I have is a set of garments I wear to civil court. Will that do?"

Duo just gazed a Milliardo, a man he barely recognized as the arrogant, haughty prince he'd once known. "Well, I'm not sure about civil matters, but as far as I'm concerned, you're still one of the priesthood. You never broke your vows to the temple, did you?"

Milliardo shook his head, he had broken any number of vows of loyalty, but never his vows to Anchora. His mumbled, 'no, not those.' just made Duo nod.

"Well, in light of that, I had robes brought just incase. And I want you to understand that this is not for you. It's to honor the lady and young lord. The more high ranking officials that attend the higher the honor shown. Right?"

Milliardo nodded, feeling miserable. "Yes, High General. Where are the robes, please? I need to hurry if I'm not to be late."

Duo just motioned with one hand and several acolytes entered with robes for Milliardo.Milliardo recognized them as some of his own obviously saved from his quarters at the temple. Why, he wasn't sure, but he was glad to see them. He didn't give a rat's tailabout the lady or young lord.He'd never even known they existed until a month ago. He just didn't want to embarrass Wufei.

It only took the acolytes a few moments to drape the robes around his shoulders. They were white with red and gold trim and gold tassels on the shoulders. As was appropriate for a funeral, all the priests were bare footed.

The funeral was conducted in a solemn manner, appropriate to such things. The remains were blessed in the temple, transferred on catafalques to the grave yard. Heero said a few words about how the mystery of their disappearances had been solved, but the mystery of their murders would never be solved. Duo stood to sing a prayer joined by Milliardo and the other priests. Wufei performed a small spell to open the sepulcher, the bones were placed in niches with their names on them and Wufei sealed the tomb again. Milliardo sang a retreat and they formed up to travel in grand procession back to the keep. The whole ceremony didn't take more than three hours total.

Their return was greeted with trays of pies and tankards of ale, beer and goblets of imported wine. Heero took a tankard of young ale and a meat pie while Duo took some of the beer and pie. Wufei and Milliardo circulated around, making sure that all the officiants had food and drink. The men and women gradually drifted away to change clothing, rest, and prepare for the journey back to the temple or capitol.

Heero and Duo retired to their quarters in the keep and Milliardo and Wufei to theirs in the apothecary.

Heero turned to Duo. "Well, love, what do you think?"

"I think he's going to wallow in guilt until we do something about it. Wufei has done wonders with him. Too bad he messed up so badly. He'd be an asset to the temple now. I got the wholestory from Cook. You know how she loves to gossip. And she really gave me an ear full."

"Do tell." Heero pulled Duo down onto the couch beside him and settled in for the full story.

When Duo was finished speaking, Heero made one of the few royal decisions he was ever to make in their relationship.

"Well, there's no hope for it. You'll have to punish him."

"Heero, I've already punished him. He's a slave and willbe for the rest of his life. Wufei will be good to him but he's still not free."

"No, love, you don't understand. I'll send for Wufei in a moment but ... _you_ have to punish him."

This time Duo caught the difference. "You're sure? Really?" Heero nodded sighing into Duo's ear. "I'm sure. Really sure. I know you don't like it. But do you really want to leave him to suffer? He'll never feel forgiven. That's not a good thing."

"I understand. I wondered why he was acting so strange. Wufei must have told him some shit or other. Send for him."Duo snuggled into Heero's arms with a sad sigh. "I wish Quatre and Trowa were here. They just couldn't get here in time. When we get back, can we have them for a private banquet?"

Heero chuckled in Duo's ear. "You know we will. Now calm down. It's up to you to decide on the punishment, you know."

"I know. But ... I have to do it just right. Enough that he feels punished, but not cruel and then there's Wufei. He's going to have a piss fit, no matter what."

"I don't know about that. Most of his reports mention that Milliardo goes off from time to time and comes back looking ... tear stained and sad."

Duo twisted his head to look up at Heero. "He does? We can't have that. He might decide to punish himself and that never leads to anything good."

"Exactly. So you see " A knock on the door cut him off. "Come in!"

Wufei stuck his head in the door. "You wanted me? Milliardo wouldn't come, he's feeling ... insecure or ... I'm not ... well, anyway, what did you want?"

"Come in, don't hover by the door. Sit down. Here's some tea and Duo wants to speak to you." Heero managed his civilities in one breath, handed Wufei some tea and settled back on the couch.

When Duo was through explaining to Wufei, with a great deal of help from Heero, Wufeijust nodded and said, "I was hoping to speak to you about that very thing. He's worried that you're going to find out that he's happy here and take him away. If he feels that you've forgiven him, even if it's false, he'll be more secure.I'd like that. I don't like having to deal with him when he gets in one of his humors. He tries to hide it but he gets quiet and a bitsullen. I don't like that. Do what you need to do. A scar or two won't matter to me."

Duo opened his mouth then shut it with a decided scowl. Wufei got up, bowed and left.

Milliardo paced their quarters while Wufei was gone, positive that something bad was about to happen. He just knew that his stay here was over. He was well trained now and knew how to take care of a domain, they'd take him somewhere else to serve a less accomplished master. One who needed the help.

Wufei walked in to find him nearly hysterical, kneeling by the chair, rocking himself and moaning.

"Here! What is this? Are you hurt?"

"No. They're sending me away. I know they are. I'll ... please ... I don't want to go. Please."

"You're not going anywhere. I refuse to allow it. And you know that Duo and Heero aren't the sort to give a present and then take it away. Especially as they know how much I rely on you. They would never do anything to hurt me and that would hurt more than I could bear. Now, calm yourself. I do need to talk to you."

Milliardo sighed and tried. He didn't succeed, all he managed was to get himself seated without squirming.

Wufei explained that Duo was sure that Milliardo wouldn't forgive himself, Milliardosnorted, exclaiming, "Whatdifference does it make if I forgive myself if he doesn't forgive me. He could take revenge at anytime ..." Wufei cut him off with a slash of his hand.

"Do you really believethat Duo would be petty enough to punish me just to get at you? I don't think so. But I can see that nothing I'm going to say to you will ease your mind. So ... Duo is going to punish you. I'm not sure how, nor am I going to argue. This obsession of yours is exactly that and it's very bad for you. Once you've been appropriately punished, according to Duo's desires I do _not_ wish to hear about this again. Do you understand?"

Milliardo just gave Wufei a wide eyed look. He hadn't seen Wufei this upset in a long time. "Yes, Wufei. I do. I'm just so scared that Duo won't have forgiven me. That he'll ... I'm not sure what."

"Desist! At once! I will not tolerate you acting like a hysterical girl. You will accept Duo's punishment, be forgiven and we'll move on. Is that understood?"

Milliardo nodded and kept his mouth shut. Wufei settled deeper into his chair and refused to discuss it for the rest of the afternoon. He also refused to speak of it at supper, after supper, or all evening. Milliardo kept his silence too.

Wufei went into the apothecary once, to set out the medicines and bandages he felt he'd need. And to see that all his preparations were complete, then he went to bed.

Milliardo followed him around like a child, undemanding, just needing to be close. He crawled in beside Wufei and pulled him into his arms. "I'm scared."

"Me too. Duo won't take you away, he swore, when he gave you to me that it was for good. He won't break his word. But, I'm worried about the punishment."

"Duo ... he's a good man. He won't punish me to breaking. He won't cripple me ... I hope."

They finally fell asleep.

Duo leaned against Heero. "I really don't want to punish him. He's suffered a lot, and learned a lot. So, why?"

"Because, now that he's got himself together, he can't forgive himself. And if he doesn't, he's going to be miserable. He deserves to be, but that would make Wufei miserable too. So, we punish him enough to convince him that he's forgiven, then we keep an eye on him for the rest of his life. We really should have executed him. Some faction could try to set him on the throne still."

Duo shook his head, rolling it back and forth on Heero's shoulder. "No, won't work. He's got the stigma of being a slave now. That country won't accept anyone who broke vows to the throne, they'll fear he'd break his royal oath as well. But I think we should keep an eye on him anyway. For everyone's peace of mind if nothing else. As to a punishment? I'm not sure."

Heero sighed. "We have to. But ... make him swear to be satisfied ... and don't be too harsh on him, for Wufei'ssake, if nothing else."

Duo just pinched Heero, making him snicker. "I won't be too harsh on him. He won't learn anything if I beat him half to death, even if I wanted to. He's made his peace with himself. I'm satisfied that he's no longer a danger to the peace of the nations. There's no sense in upsetting Wufei, or myself. But I'm not sure. I need to think."

"Well think in bed. I'm tired. Come on."

Wufei read the note from Heero with a small frown. Milliardo had refused to eat any breakfast, saying if he didn't have anything in his stomach he couldn't throw it up.

"What? What does it say? Please, I can't stand the suspense." Milliardo was nearly wringing his hands in fear. Wufei hated to see him so upset.

"Calm yourself. It just says to come to the inner courtyard as soon as I can get you ready."

"Oh." Milliardo blinked at Wufei trying to decide how he felt. He decided that he didn't really want to know. He knew he was acting the fool but he couldn't help it. He wanted this all over in the worst way. He hated the suspense more than the punishment.

Wufei stood up. "Come on. I've been given express instructions and the first one is to tell you that Duo and Heero both swear that you'll stay here as long as I want you. Which is forever, so stop it."

Milliardo felt light headed, so light headed that he nearly fell. Wufei supported him for a moment then told him to stay right there, he'd bring down what was needed.

He came back with a set of leather cuffs and a cloak, Milliardo looked for any other sort of clothing and noticed a strip of fabric dangling from Wufei's hand. He sighed, at least Duo wasn't going to make him be naked. Somehow that made things a bit better.

Milliardo stood still as Wufei fastened the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He snickered a bit when Wufei wrapped the cloth around his waist low on his hips and pulled the ends between his legs, the cloth had tickled his thighs. Wufei finished fastening the garment, which he called a fundoshi, and stepped back.

"You'll do. At least you're decent." Wufei draped the cloak around Milliardo's shoulders and led him out the door.

They walked across the yard into the small back garden. Everyone seemed to know what was going on and Milliardo got many sympathetic looks. He saw them and appreciated them very much, although he kept his eyes to the front.

Duo and Heero stood on the patio at the back of the lady garden and waited. Duo paced a bit, but settled when he saw Milliardo. "Time." Heero rubbed his back and then stepped away. This was for Duo to do.

Milliardo walked up and knelt before Duo. Duo looked down at him and then said, "This is my revenge for what you did to me. I will give you my punishment and my forgiveness. Do you agree to this?"

Milliardo shuddered once. "Yes, High General, I submit to your judgement and agree to accept any punishment you meteout."

"And you'll be satisfied?"

Milliardo nodded, "Yes, High General, I'll be satisfied. No matter what you do. This I swear."

Duo nodded once. "Rise."

Milliardo stood up and waited as Wufei took off his cloak. Duo pointed to a strange looking arrangement of rope and a wooden rod suspended over another rod attached to a ring in the pavement.

Milliardo stepped over the ring and waited while a guard fastened the cuffs around his ankles to the ends of the pole attached to the ring. Then his wrists were fastened to the ends of the upper pole. The guardsman pulled on the rope until Milliardo's arms were stretched over his head, tied it off, saluted and faded back into the background. Milliardo bowed his head and waited.

Duo examined the arrangement and nodded his head. He went to Milliardo's side and tossed his braid over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"No."

"Man after my own heart, so to speak."

"High General?"

"Yes?"

Milliardo licked suddenly dry lips. "Please ... I ..."

Duo touched Milliardo on the back. "Don't be afraid."

Milliardo shook his head. "I'm not afraid. I just ... I have to work, you know."

"Don't worry. I'll have my revenge and that's all. I've already forgiven you. You just don't believe it. Stand firm."

Duo returned to where Heero and Wufei were standing and picked up his whip. He snapped it several times to get his distance.

Heero nudged Wufei. "Great back."

"It is, isn't it? Hate to see him scarred but he needs this.

Heero gave Wufei a disgusted look. "You think Duo would be that careless? Or that you can't heal it?"

Wufei relaxed. "Wondered if I would be allowed is all."

Duo ignored the byplay and laid a lash across Milliardo's back. He flinched slightly but stilled himself immediately. Duo lashed Milliardo again then coiled his whip.

"I'm satisfied. It is done."

Wufei started for Milliardo at once. Milliardo nearly collapsed, his knees buckled and he had to pull himself back to his feet by the strength of his still bound arms. Wufei put one arm around Milliardo and reached for the cuffs with the other, Duo told him, "Hold him up, I'll untie the rope." Heero moved to help Wufei. Between them they got Milliardo unshackled and into a chair.

Wufei touched his shoulder and they were all surprisedwhen Milliardo burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please."

Duo touched him on the other shoulder. "I know. I forgive you. Please stop, you'll make yourself ill."

Milliardo tried but couldn't stop the racking sobs that tortured his body. Wufei, Duo and Heero surrounded his shuddering body with a warm wall of flesh, hugging him while he wept. Wufei finally picked up a sealed bottle from the table nearby. He broke the seal and pulled the cork, using the little string he'd attached to the cork to do so.

"Here, drink this. It'll help you calm down. You _are_ going to be sick soon."

Milliardo obediently took the bottle and gulped it in two swallows. He made a small sound of distaste. It was very bitter.

"I'm sorry. I ..." he stopped speaking as his breath hitched unpleasantly in his chest.

"Don't worry. Come on." Duo pulled at Milliardo's arm gently. "Wufei will take you home, salve your back and whatever else is needed." he passed Milliardo off to Wufei, who tugged him into motion. He followed, still silently weeping.

It didn't take long for Wufei to get Milliardo back home and on their bed. He fussed and salved, hugged and cuddled. Milliardo finally cried himself out and fell asleep. Wufei lay awake for a while longer, thinking about everything.

German beer brewing laws.

http://en. of rope pump

video of pump in use

to Demotech for the links


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Well, don't the bunch of ya just take the rag off the bush. Look like ten miles of bad road. Eat." Cook slapped plates on the table and motioned to one of the scullions to get the rest of the food. The girl eased around the table like she was afraid one of them would explode.

Cook settled in her chair and watched as Wufei calmly ate an egg. Heero seemed to be concentrating on the proper amount of cream and sugar needed to make his oats just right. Duo and Milliardo were both miserably silent, for different reasons. Duo because he was sure Wufei was furious with him and Milliardo because he just knew that Duo hadn't really forgiven him.

"Devil take the lot of you. Men!" Cook threw her hands up in disgust. "One of you start talking and do it now. I'm not having the bunch of you boys sulking around in my kitchens for the next week. I swear!"

Wufei put his fork down, wiped his lips with a napkin then folded it. After placing the napkin back on the table, he took a sip of his tea to clear his throat. "Duo thinks I'm angry with him. I'm not. Milliardo is not damaged, a bruise, that's all." He gave Duo a fond look. "You're a fool."

Duo brightened. "You're not mad?" Wufei shook his head. "Oh, thank goodness." He smiled happily and stuffed an entire piece of toast, jelly and all, into his mouth. Cook gave a satisfied nod.

Heero looked a Milliardo for a moment then shrugged. "I'm not sure what's wrong with Milliardo but I think he might not believe how truly forgiving Duo can be. He's got that ... tight look around his eyes."

Milliardo poked at an egg then just gave up. "I don't understand. How can you forgive me? It doesn't make sense. I don't understand."

Duo shrugged slightly. "You're truly sorry. Right?" Milliardo nodded. "So? Vengeance is a bitter pill. It poisons everything. I won't swallow it."

Milliardo looked at Duo for a moment then slid to his knees at Duo's chair side. "I'm sorry. I ... I want to reaffirm my vows. Please? It would mean so much to me. And my vow of loyalty to Heero. Would you accept this?"

Duo patted Milliardo on the shoulder. "Of course. But what about your vows to Wufei?"

"Never made any. Slaves don't, you know." Duo made a face. "Stop that. You know quite well that I'm so lucky I should be singing Anchora's Praise a thousand times a day. What happened to the last fool that pulled the trick I did?"

Cook perked up. She loved stories. This one was looking to be good.

Heero made a soft sound then announced. "Not at the table. I refuse to listen to the list of ... punishments at the table."

Cook blinked. "You're talking about ... oh, my." She made a fussy little noise. And changed the subject. "Well, sounds like you've all made it up. And there's going to be a banquet, yes. You can't have a ceremony without a banquet. Not civilized. Now." She picked up a scrap of paper and a stick of charcoal. "What kind of oaths are these. There's foods that are lucky and I want to make sure to make all of them"

Duo started laughing, Milliardo, still at his feet had to laugh too. Heero snickered as Wufei just howled. Trust Cook to put everything in perspective.

Wufei suddenly yelped. Milliardo raised his head from where it had been, in Duo's lap. "What?"

"We'll have to put off your reaffirmation until Quatre and Trowa can get here."

"Why?" Milliardo looked around at the suddenly frozen men.

Heero shook his head. "Ever met Quatre?"

"I don't believe I have."

Duo chimed in. "Suffering puppy eyes of doom."

"With chin quivers. Deadly." Heero shuddered.

"Then Trowa glares like Heero." Wufei added his bit.

Cook just laughed. "Men. Cowards, the lot of you. But that gives me time to prepare. Heard that they said they were coming regardless of being too late for the funeral. Pay their respects and all that."

"Yes and getting to witness Milliardo renewing all his vows will be a nice recompense for missing the funeral. And you know Quatre will be delighted."

Milliardo settled back in his chair. "What about Trowa?"

Duo snorted. "He'd set up in a hovel if Quatre wanted to. If Quatre is happy so is Trowa."

"Oh." Milliardo helped himself to some eggs, bacon, grilled tomatoes, sausages, pancakes, toast, oats and tea. Duo eyed the plate with interest.

"At lest you're not starving him."

Wufei just snorted. "You think that's something? Wait until lunch."

Milliardo ignored them with slightly offended dignity.

After breakfast they wandered into the exercise yard. Milliardo started to head for the apothecary but Wufei refused to allow him to, saying that the journeyman brewer was perfectly capable of checking on the fermenting wort. Milliardo gave up when Wufei pinned him in place with a glower.

"Fine, whatever you say. But if we wind up drinking slop, don't blame me."

Heero, having heard in excruciating detail, exactly how interested Milliardo was in beer, fended off further brewing conversation by asking Wufei if he wanted to work out.

Wufei said that he could manage a little bit and smirked at Heero as he snorted. Their workouts were well known for lasting a while.

They discussed domain business as they walked to the exercise yard.

Once in the yard, Wufei bowed to Heero and waited as he bowed back. Heero started an attack. Wufei blocked it. They circled each other for several minutes. To the uninitiated, it looked like all they were doing was staring and circling, but in the space of three minutes Heero had started four attacks and Wufei six. It was a match of brains not brawn.

Duo poked Milliardo. "Hmmm?"

"Great aren't they?"

"Yes, Master Wufei is wonderful. He's so sly. He'll get Heero soon."

Duo snorted softly. "Not in love here, are we?"

"No, never. Um..."

"Don't say it. If you do I'll have Wufei blister your ass."

Milliardo just grinned. "Who knows, I might like it."

Duo choked on his own spit, making Milliardo snicker.

They turned back to the combat just in time to see Heero flatten Wufei with a simple cross chop that put him on his ass. Duo whooped in excitement and Milliardo groaned. They both picked up sacking towels and jugs of water to carry to their respective companions.

"Here." Milliardo draped the towel over Wufei's shoulders. "And don't drip on me. Yuck!"

Duo laughed. "He should take that tunic off, but he'll never do it. It's got to be hot. And, as for taking off those sticky socks, never."

Heero hushed Duo, who gave him a wide eyed look then shrugged.

Milliardo gave Wufei a stern look. "You promised you wouldn't be stupid."

Wufei managed to look sheepish, yet dignified. "I forgot. I swear. But if anyone says anything, all bets, as Duo would say, are off."

Milliardo knelt down to help Wufei off with his embroidered slippers. He set the shoes aside then peeled the offending socks down his legs. While he was doing that Wufei was unbuttoning the neck of his tunic. When Milliardo was done with his footwear, he pulled the tunic off over his head.

Duo gasped softly but didn't say anything. Heero just examined him, nodded and turned away to pick up his jug of water. After drinking some, he smacked his lips and announced that he wanted to fight Milliardo, with Wufei's permission, of course.

Wufei stood gazing at Duo then Heero, confusion plain on his face.

Milliardo wrapped his arms around Wufei's shoulders. "See, I told you those scars don't make any difference."

Wufei snorted and said a bit snidely. "See, I told you Duo forgave you."

Milliardo bit him on the ear, earning himself a swat. "Well, I thought about it all last night, at least until I fell asleep. Relena sentenced me to slavery. Duo never ... er ... got his, so to speak. Now that he's had his retribution, I can relax." Duo, over hearing this, made a rude noise. "Very well, I'm an idiot. Enough said. Master's command." Milliardo nodded his head, firmly changing the subject. "If you want to match me, I'd like that. Wufei?"

"If you like. I'd like to see how Heero does against a long John like you."

Milliardo eyed Heero, decided that he could stand the humiliation and stepped into the arena.

Heero followed him, sizing him up for the 'slaughter'. And slaughter it was. Milliardo wound up on his face in about three moves. Heero poked him in the back.

"You're not trying."

"Am too. Get off."

Heero got off and helped MIlliardo up. "What happened then?"

Milliardo flicked his braid over his shoulder and grumbled. "I have never seen that particular move before. You caught me by surprise."

"Go again?"

Milliardo glanced at Wufei who nodded. "If you like."

"Well, set yourself."

Milliardo did and Heero attacked him. This time Milliardo did a bit better, he managed to keep away from Heero long enough to get in several blows. Heero shook them off like gnats, stepped into Milliardo's hip, kicked him behind the knee with a back sweep kick and swivelled his pelvis. He pushed against Milliardo's shoulders. Milliardo yelped and landed flat on his back. He lay there for a moment then jumped up.

"Teach me that. Please. That's a perfect move."

Heero gave Milliardo an assessing look. "It's not for the faint of heart. It's an all or nothing move. Either it works or you're fucked. You really want to learn it?"

Milliardo nodded. "Yes, I realize it's a last resort but sometimes that's all you've got and I want a move that can't fail."

"Well, this is it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

They worked on the throw for a while with Duo and Wufei watching and offering advice, comments and just plain silliness. After working on the throw until Milliardo could do it fairly easily, Heero announced it was time to introduce a weapon. Milliardo just wiped at his face with a piece of sacking and got a drink of water. He started to say something then bit at his lip.

"What is it?" Heero knew enough to ask and insist on an answer. Milliardo eyed Wufei who just shrugged and said, "Up to you."

"I want to thank you for saving my life. Not that it was worth much, back then. I like to think that I have learned something since then."

Heero just bowed slightly. "Relena was in despair, even though you ... I'm not sure exactly how to put this."

"I was an arrogant, ignorant jack ass, with a superiority complex and no understanding of human nature or politics. I should have been put down for the good of the two kingdoms and buried in an unmarked grave. I'm very grateful that I wasn't. Being whipped, blinded, hanged, drawn, quartered and ... I forget what else, doesn't sound like anything I want to experience."

Duo sighed. "I never did figure out how you can be hanged then the rest of it."

Milliardo just gave him a slow blink. "Only hanged, not dropped. Just half strangled, enough to crush the larynx a bit. Then cut down and proceed."

Duo gave a slight whimper and Heero rushed to comfort him. Wufei swatted Milliardo in the head. "Idiot, he has nightmares about being strangled unconscious."

Milliardo started on a round of apologies that Heero cut off. "Get us some tea, will you? It's alright, Wufei, how was he to know?"

Milliardo hurried off for the tea, Heero hushed Duo, rocking him until he was calm again. Wufei just sat and stewed.

Milliardo returned with enough tea for all of them and handed around cups. Duo peeked at him from over Heero's arm and grumbled, "Well, shit." Heero snorted into his hair.

"So, you have a break down once in a while. It's to be expected. Relax."

Milliardo looked up from his cup. "I'm afraid of the dark." Wufei covered his eyes with one hand. "It's not your fault. It's mine." Milliardo took Wufei's hand away. "So, you see, ..." Milliardo turned to Duo. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Duo rubbed his cheek against Heero's. "I know. Besides, it gets me great cuddles."

Heero nuzzled into Duo's bangs then looked at Wufei. "Want to tell me why he's afraid of the dark?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. If he wants to, fine."

MIlliardo shook his head. "I'm foolish. Never mind." He turned to Heero. "You were going to introduce a weapon?"

Heero nodded. "I was. Shall we start?"

So they worked on the form again. Milliardo was getting very good at it when Heero got very lucky and dumped Milliardo flat again. But this time he swore, Milliardo's whole side was divided by a dark blue slash. The practice dagger was coated with blue chalk so that they could see when Heero made a hit.

"Milliardo, what the hell? You would die from such a wound."

Milliardo just shrugged. "Flesh trap. You never heard of it?"

Heero's mouth dropped open. "You ... Anchora! You can't just throw your life away like that."

Milliardo pinned Heero with a look so fierce that he nearly cringed. "For Wufei? A hundred times over, praising Anchora each time."

Duo made a soft choking sound but Wufei just snorted.

"As if I wouldn't heal him before he bled to death." He turned to Milliardo. "You're not to waste your life like that. Do you understand me?"

Milliardo gave Wufei a slightly sullen look. "And if I say no?"

"We'll discuss it, over my knee. And if that doesn't work, I still have a switch."

Milliardo smirked at Wufei. "Yes, Master. As you wish, Master. I obey, Master."

Wufei snorted in a most inelegant way and smacked him on the shoulder.

Heero grinned at Duo who just smiled back happily.

They spent a week just idling around the keep enjoying some peace and quiet. And waiting for Trowa and Quatre to arrive.

When they did, it was with a contingent so small that Heero spent several minutes dressing the captain down. Quatre just stood grinning and holding his gloves. Trowa spent that time rolling his eyes and snickering.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in."

Both men tossed their reins to waiting stable boys and entered the hall.

Duo fell on Quatre with a yelp of joy. "Quatre! You're here! I'm so glad to see you. Wait until you see ... you won't believe it. And he's so tall, I don't remember him being that tall and his hair is ... well, you won't believe it. Come on." Duo dragged a laughing Quatre out of the room chattering all the way.

Heero greeted Trowa with a smile, a mug of ale and an offer of a seat. He nodded gravely and accepted them all.

"Well, I'm glad to see you. How was the trip?"

Trowa sipped at the ale, gave Heero a surprised look and gulped half of it.

"This is great. I don't believe that I've had better in the capital. The trip was a trip, like any other. No surprises. Duo seems well. At least his voice is."

Heero smiled. "Yes. And I never get tired of hearing it. He sings to me every night. And he sings at the temple as well."

"Are you happy?"

Heero nodded. "As happy as you two. In our own way."

Trowa took another mouthful of ale. "This is excellent. I'd like to meet your new brew master. But first, Wufei. Quatre is worried about him. How's he doing with our spoiled prince? Any progress?"

Heero snickered. "I'm sure Quatre is asking Duo the same questions. And you'll both get the same answer. Wait and see. And don't pout." Trowa gave him an indignant glower. "Ah, yes. You don't pout. That's Quatre."

Trowa pouted, as much as he ever did, but he agreed to wait. He knew Duo had a surprise for them and he wouldn't spoil it, no matter how curious he was.

Duo led Quatre into the small sitting room behind the great hall and settled him in a comfortable chair with a tankard of small beer. Quatre looked at the smile Duo was sporting and grinned back.

"It worked?"

"Sure did. You'll never believe what he's doing right now."

"What? Tell, tell."

Duo waited a moment to allow Quatre to stew a bit, then said, with a rather smug air. "Brewing beer."

"No!" Quatre drew the syllable out a bit.

"Swear. He's crazy for it. Wufei says that he'll talk about it for hours. He nearly bored me asleep with it."

"Is he any good?"

"You're drinking some of his stuff right now."

Quatre took an appreciative sip and smiled. "So it did work. I'm so glad. Wufei was so lonely."

"I know. " Duo nodded smiling softly at the thought of his old friend and his new companion. "And they're so good together. Finish that. I what to kind of hurry, before Milliardo is finished in the brew house. I want you and Trowa to see them before they see you and get all ... um ... companified."

Quatre snorted into his beer. "That's not a word. At least I don't think it is."

Quatre finished his beer and followed Duo back through the hall, looking a bit wistfully up the stairs to their accustomed rooms and the attendant bath. Duo caught the look. "I'll let you get your bath and what all as soon as we check in on Wufei and Milliardo. I promise. I'll even rub your feet for you."

Quatre smiled happily, there was nothing he liked more that a good foot rub, except for sex with Trowa of course.

After picking Heero and Trowa up on their way through the hall Duo led his group of friends into the lower levels of the apothecary cautioning them to watch the stairs.

They eased down the stairs and into the cistern room. Milliardo was shoveling malted barley from one of the bins directly into a mash boiler. He was covered with sweat and had grains of barley sticking to his chest and arms. Wufei was standing nearby with a hygrometer in his hand checking the sugar level of some cooled mash.

Duo grinned at the look on Quatre's face when he saw the one time prince shoveling grain. Heero's face was a study in conflict, he wanted to laugh but he didn't want to offend either Wufei or Milliardo. It was a relief when Milliardo called, "In or out, laugh or don't, I really don't care but one or the other or you'll burst." He hopped out of the bin and went to a strange looking arrangement of gears and a trough. He pushed the trough over the boiler and the started to turn the crank. They heard the gurgle of water and Quatre exclaimed, "A rope pump! Very clever. But where's the water?"

This lead to Wufei settling on a keg, offering the rest of them similar seating and telling them about the cistern. He also told them about how they found the skeletons and cleaning out the cistern. By the time he was done with his stories, Milliardo was done with his pumping and was starting the fire.

"I'll leave the journeyman to take care of this. I want a bath. And I'm sure that Quatre and Trowa are more than ready to wash away the dirt of the road." Duo had the grace to look a little shamefaced, but Quatre just smiled at him, letting him know that he understood his reasoning.

"We're fine. Now. But I will admit that I really want a wash. Trowa?"

Trowa just grunted and rose from his seat. He had to admit that while he really wanted his bath, the wait was worth it. If for nothing else, to see the affection the once cold and distant Chang Wufei had shown for the traitorous prince. A prince who seemed to have turned into a very good brewmaster, among other things. He smiled to himself, trust Duo and Quatre to handle something like this.

Quatre sank down in the huge tub until his chin touched the water. The tub was full of warm water, one of Wufei's herbal oils and men. Trowa had invited Duo and Heero to bathe with them, not that unusual. In fact it was usually fun, in this case it was soothing.

Duo was humming softly and rubbing Quatre's left foot. The promised massage was making Quatre sleepy. Trowa smiled at Heero who was smirking at Duo. He'd bet Duo that Quatre was going to fall asleep in the tub, Duo and said that Quatre would be too wound up. Heero enjoyed being right very much.

Heero eased himself around to speak to Trowa. He felt too relaxed to do more. "We'll have the renewal of Milliardo's vows tomorrow. You missed the funeral so I thought we'd let you sit in on that. What do ..."

Quatre sat up so abruptly that a small wave slopped over the side of the tub. "Renewal? You'll do no such thing! Why the very idea! What's wrong with you?"

Duo yelped and let go of Quatre's foot to avoid pulling his head under at the sudden move. "What?! Why? Quatre, Milliardo needs to reaffirm his vows. It's very important to him. Why shouldn't we take them?"

Quatre shook his head violently, sending drops of water showering over the other three. "No! ... I mean ... yes, but not tomorrow. We have to have a ... banquet and a celebration... and Relena should be here."

Duo sighed. "Didn't think she'd want to be here for anything like that. And we can't put it off. Cook would kill us. She's made plans and been cooking and baking for two days."

Quatre pouted a bit, saying that he was sure that Relena would have wanted to be present for something like this. He brightened when Heero reminded him that Milliardo was technically his subject now and he would be taking his vow of loyalty. Duo would be taking his reaffirmation of his vows to Anchora and Wufei would be taking a vow of fealty to himself as Milliardo's master and commander. Quatre grumbled a little but announced that they'd just have to make do with sending Relena a full account. Everyone just laughed. Quatre was an inveterate letter writer and sent reams to everyone about everything.

Quatre invaded the kitchens the next day and he and Cook had a nice talk. He had to smile when he saw that she had made every lucky dish she could think of. He complimented her on her preparations and went in search of Trowa.

When he found his lover, he announced in no uncertain terms that they had to have a present for Milliardo. Something that Wufei would never think of getting him. Trowa plucked at his lower lip and considered this for a moment.

"I don't know. If Wufei knew that Milliardo wanted something, he'd get it for him. What do you think?"

Quatre shook his head. "Not a clue. Maybe Duo or Heero would have an idea."

So they wandered around looking for Duo and/or Heero. They finally found them in the garden also trying to come up with a present for Milliardo.

"But, what could he possibly need? You know damn good and well that Wufei wouldn't let him go without." Duo ran a hand through his bangs and then thumped it down on Heero's thigh. Heero took it in his own hand and threaded his fingers through Duo's.

"I think he'd be happy with almost anything."

Trowa braced himself for Quatre's reaction to that particular stupidity. "Heero, we have to get him something nice. It would be an insult to Wufei. I don't intend to insult my friend. We just have to be ... inventive." Trowa didn't even wince. Quatre did tend to get a bit shrill from time to time.

Heero eyed Quatre for a moment then shrugged. "Well, what's traditional in Chin. We could give something like that to Milliardo, Wufei wouldn't think of it and it would make Milliardo proud that we thought of it and Wufei couldn't claim insult, not that he would. So ..." Heero gave Quatre a meaningful look. Quatre just grinned back at him.

"Leave it all to me then."

Milliardo had to admit that he was as nervous as a virgin in a whore house as Duo had said. He was to make three submissions today, not that he wouldn't have been just as nervous making any one of them, let alone all three. One was to Duo, a reaffirmation of his vows to Anchora, which he hadn't actually broken. Another to Wufei as his master and overlord. The third, to Heero, legally changed his loyalties to Heero as his acknowledged king. Relena had already been contacted about this and had approved it only writing that, since Milliardo was exiled she had no objections and that it was good of Heero to accept his vows. She had also asked when the ceremony was to be.

Milliardo ignored the sound of galloping horses, someone was always charging in or out of the keep during things like this, sometimes on the flimsiest excuses. The young squires liked to show off for the girls, someone from the lower village forgot something vital and sent a servant rushing off for it, that sort of thing. He wiped at his hair with the back of his hand, he now hated it down. It got into everything.

Wufei looked in on Milliardo and smiled, "Well, you're dressed at least." Milliardo gave Wufei a disgusted look as he gave way to mirth.

"That's right. Laugh. Just remember. I'm going to be making my submission in front of a hall full of people. About a hundred of them. Now laugh."

Wufei snorted. "Do you actually think that Heero would let you be totally naked in front of a bunch of commoners and noble women?"

"The law says naked."

Wufei shook his head. "I checked an older version, it says naked of adornment. In other words, no lace, no silk, no jewelry. I'm going to assign a copyist to go to the Capitol and get true copies directly from the royal library. Now ... you better hurry. Here's the clothing Heero wants you to wear."

Milliardo sighed his relief, he really hadn't wanted to appear naked in front of a hundred or so people but he would have if he'd had to.

He picked up the clothing that Wufei had dropped on the bed. The trousers were of fine linen cloth and tailored to fit perfectly, the simple button fly made the fronts lie flat. The tunic was plain, lacing up the front with simple laced cuffs. He stroked the material for a moment then scrambled to don his smalls and get dressed. There were no shoes or boots, not even a pair of sandals or slippers. He shrugged and headed for the door.

He was met by the captain of the guard and a squire he didn't recognize. They would escort him into the hall and help him with several aspects of the ceremony.

Milliardo stepped in the open door and gasped. Relena was there. She was dressed in riding clothing and covered with road dust. He nearly collapsed but then remembered that Wufei had promised and what would Relena do with him anyway? He steadied himself and stepped forward.

He felt something soft beneath his bare foot and looked down. Since he'd had his eyes fixed on Relena he hadn't noticed the soft wool runner, nearly the color of the stone floor, that ran from the door to the dais. Relena smiled slightly at him and nodded. Encouraged he stepped forward.

Half way to the dais, Wufei stood right in his path. There was a kneeling bench at his feet. Milliardo knelt on the bench, grateful for it's thin padding. To Wufei he swore and oath of total submission, an oath of obedience beyond the mundane. Wufei accepted it gravely, swearing in his part to protect and provide for Milliardo as if he was himself.

They walked side by side to the dais where Duo and Heero were seated side by side. Milliardo, as a slave, was technically incapable of making an oath of any kind but Heero had no intention of insulting Wufei, Milliardo, or Relena by refusing.

First Milliardo knelt to Duo clasping his hands before him, just as he had done for Wufei, and extending them. Duo took the clasped hands in his own and nodded.

"I, Milliardo, do swear to uphold the honor of Anchora and her temple, her priests, high and low, and to protect the weak and innocent. I will [there should be more here, but my brain went Bleah!

Duo gave his return oath and just stood up, making room for Heero to take Milliardo's hands. Milliardo gave Duo an indecipherable look then turned to Heero, swiveling on his knees a bit to face him better.

He repeated his vow of allegiance in a clear, firm voice, projecting the words as only a trained singer could.

"I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to His Majesty King Heero Yuy and his vassal, My Lord Chang Wufei, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit. To this I do swear, in all honor, upon my very life and soul."

Heero repeated his oath of protection and then raised Milliardo to his feet. Wufei stepped forward with a pair of socks and very fine boots in his hands. He knelt and slipped the socks onto Milliardo's feet followed by the boots. He stood and announced, "I give this footwear in symbol of my oath to provide for him in all things." He stepped back to stand by Relena.

Duo stepped up next and flipped a tabard over Milliardo's head. He eased it into position and belted it with a wide leather belt, empty sheaths attached to it flapped against Milliardo's thighs. "I give this tabard and belt in symbol of my acceptance of Milliardo's reaffirmation of his vows as a warrior-priest of Anchora."

Heero was last and took both a dagger and sword from the smiling squire, sheathing the weapons at Milliardo's sides he announced, "I give these weapons in symbol of my acceptance of Milliardo's oath to protect my lands and people. May they serve him well."

"And I have a present as well." Milliardo nearly fell over. He flicked a startled, pleading look at Wufei, standing by Relena and got a gentle nod in return. He turned to face his sister and blinked. She was holding a shield. "I give this shield to my brother because he is much beloved by me. It symbolizes my wish for him, that he be protected." She didn't specify how or by who, she just handed Milliardo the armsless shield.

Milliardo eased his arm into the loops on the back of the shield and turned to face the people. They all cheered him, calling out, "Huzzah! Huzzah! Milliardo!"

Heero gave them a bit of time to cheer and for Milliardo to enjoy the attention, then he held up a hand to quiet everyone.

"Thank you for coming, and for your congratulations. There will be food and drink set up in the back court yard. Please eat, drink, and make merry."

There was another, much louder cheer for this and the people began to file out to the yard. Milliardo laughed softly. "Well, I guess that shows me." He handed off the shield and sword to the squire who bowed slightly and left to put them next to Milliardo's old weapons by the door of his and Wufei's bedroom.

Milliardo turned to Relena biting his lip. "Relena?" Relena just sighed. "Please?"

"Brother, I rode all day yesterday and part of the night just to be here for this. Come, we'll talk."

She led him into the small room at the back of the hall that was used for private interviews with petitioners. They were in there for a long time. No one was ever to know what was said but they emerged tear stained but smiling.

Relena grinned at Heero. "I'm starving. Feed me before I fall over."

They headed for the yard and the overflowing tables that Cook had set up. There was no fear that the food would be gone before they got any. Cook's idea of a banquet was enough food to founder two battalions. Milliardo insisted that Relena seat herself, he would bring her a plate.

It turned out that none of them had to go get a plate, smiling squires attended them, bringing platters of meats, vegetables, stewed fruits and whole fowls. They also brought beer, wine, ale and hard cider in pitchers and jugs.

Everyone ate too much, and drank a little too much. There were songs and dancing, conversation and laughter. Relena teased Duo and Heero mercilessly while Wufei chatted with Quatre and Trowa. They'd had no part in the ceremony as neither one was in any position of authority over Milliardo. They had just been there as moral support and official witnesses.

Milliardo just sat and listened to the conversations swirling around him. Wufei reached over and touched him on the shoulder once, asking if he was alright. He smiled as said that he was, he was just thinking and enjoying the fun.

As the day drew to a close with evening blooming on the horizon, Quatre leaned across Duo and Wufei to hand Milliardo a small package wrapped in red parchment. "Don't open it until you're home. Have a nice evening." He smirked at Wufei, took Trowa by the hand and led him away.

Relena stretched and burped, and not a lady like one either. "Opps! 'Scuse me. I'm for my chambers. I'm tired. And still standing around in all my dirt. Bath! Now!" Heero laughed and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Duo kissed the other one and she headed for her quarters and her bath.

That left Duo, Heero, Wufei and Milliardo at the high table alone. Heero pushed away from the table and grabbed Duo. "Come on. I've got a snake that I want you to see to."

"One eyed? Oh, my." Duo laughed and eeled out of Heero's grip. He ran for the keep with Heero in hot pursuit.

Wufei snorted. "Well, come on. I want to see what Quatre has given you."

Milliardo laughed. "You'll see soon enough. Come on." So the party broke up at last as the last of the celebrants gave in and headed off for their beds.

Chapter Twenty-one

Milliardo led the way carrying a small bull's eye lantern but it was very small and quite dim. Wufei managed to slip in the dark. He stumbled slightly and bumped into Milliardo. Milliardo turned quickly and caught Wufei by the elbow. Wufei pulled away gently and said, "I'm all right. You don't have to do that, I'm no woman."

Milliardo laughed and scooped Wufei up in his arms. "No? And I suppose you don't like this." He whirled around with Wufei clinging to his shoulders.

"Aiy-Yah! Crazy man. Put me down." Wufei had to laugh too. He felt wonderful. Heero had accepted Milliardo's vow and given him a sword. Duo had given Milliardo presents as well. And Relena had obviously forgiven him. Life was good.

Milliardo tossed Wufei over one broad shoulder and headed for the apothecary at a smooth jog. Wufei couldn't help it, he reached down and grabbed Milliardo's ass. He yelped and ran.

They were both laughing like maniacs when they got to the bedchamber. Milliardo dropped Wufei on the bed, where he bounced a few times they lay back with a sly expression on his face.

Milliardo climbed into the bed with him and leaned over to kiss Wufei gently on the neck.

"I think it all went well. Relena has forgiven me, don't you think?"

Wufei sighed and wriggled to get more comfortable. "Yes, I do think she's forgiven you. But you know..."

Milliardo silenced Wufei with a kiss that stole both their breaths away. They lay back panting.

When he caught his breath again, Milliardo continued their conversation, "I know several things. One, Relena has forgiven me, a thing I find amazing and wonderful. Two, Heero has accepted my oath, that means he trusts me and that Duo has forgiven me. Another wonder and a miracle from Anchora herself. Three, I'll never be a free man. It's just not possible. There's too much chance of someone trying to use me and the people of Sanque would never conscious it."

Wufei rolled Milliardo over onto his back. "Do you mind so very much?" He straddled Milliardo's chest and looked down at him.

"You have way too many clothes on. And, no, I don't mind. I'm happy here, I have a responsible position but one that doesn't put me in authority over any people who might take that as a sign that I want another shot at a throne. I really don't know what I was thinking. There!"

Milliardo had been pulling Wufei's clothing off as he spoke and his exclamation of satisfaction made Wufei snicker. "And you don't? Strip, now!" his commanding tone of voice made Milliardo shiver.

He knelt up and started to pull his tunic off but had to stop and snicker and Wufei's busy fingers tugged at the buttons on his fly, it tickled. He controlled himself and got the tunic off. He tossed it on the floor to join Wufei's robes and trousers. Wufei pushed Milliardo over onto his back and grabbed the trousers by the hems of the legs. He pulled them off, tossing them into the air to land where they might.

Wufei looked down and realized that he had Milliardo flat on his back with both long legs in the air. As he had hold of Milliardo's ankles, he just pushed gently to force his knees to his chest. Milliardo obediently bent his legs for Wufei.

Wufei just took a moment to gazed at his treasure, spread so trustingly before him. Milliardo was hard and leaking a bit already, his scrotum was tight against his groin, proving his need.

Milliardo smiled up at Wufei, allowing him to manipulate his body any way he wished. He calmly spread his knees and stretched his arms over his head, grasping the headboard to brace himself he waited.

He didn't have long to wait, Wufei stroked his chest teasing at his nipples as he did so. Milliardo gripped the headboard in order not to writhe like a fool. It didn't help much. Wufei was attacking his nipples alternately sucking one and pinching the other. The sensations of Wufei's agile fingers plucking at a saliva slick nipple had them peaking into hard points of sensation in moments.

Wufei stopped what he was doing for a moment as Milliardo started to let his legs drop to the bed. "No, stay exactly like that."

Milliardo moaned but obeyed. Wufei kissed him, spending enough time that Milliardo felt thoroughly plundered. Not that he minded, the soft sounds he made were all of encouragement. Wufei settled on Milliardo's chest and nibbled on his ear, Milliardo gave up all sense and just moaned and writhed, begging softly, "please, Wufei, something ... do something."

Wufei slowly rubbed their groins together making Milliardo whimper. Wufei did some whimpering of his own.

Milliardo raised his head to gain Wufei's lips again. He nipped at the pouting lower lip and nuzzled under Wufei's chin. Wufei caught Milliardo behind the head to help him keep the delicious contact. Milliardo finally fell back with a sigh.

"Oh, that's nice. More? Please?"

Wufei tipped his head back to allow Milliardo better access. Milliardo pulled him down onto the bed and rolled so that they were side by side.

"It's your Oath Day so you can have anything you want."

Milliardo sighed, "thank you. Ride me."

"Don't I always?"

Milliardo just laughed softly. "You're always so careful of me. I'm tough. I won't break. Make me feel it for a week. Please?"

Wufei nipped his way from Milliardo's navel to his chin. "Very well. But if you're sore tomorrow don't blame me."

"I'm begging you for it. Don't make me grovel too."

"Ok, I won't. But you do look so good on your knees."

Wufei slid down a bit so that he could suckle one of Milliardo's nipples. He sucked and nibbled on the pouting flesh until it hardened and peaked. When he turned his attentions to the other, Milliardo whimpered a protest at the switch until Wufei latched onto the neglected mate and sucked hard. Milliardo yelped, arching his back in surprise and pleasure.

Wufei smirked into Milliardo's chest, he'd been begging Wufei to take him hard for weeks. Wufei decided that this was the right night to do it. They wouldn't be expected to do anything tomorrow, so Wufei was going to give Milliardo exactly what he wanted. He just hoped it was.

"Lay on your side." Milliardo settled on his side pulling his top leg up to his chest. "I love you."

Milliardo stiffened then relaxed to near bonelessness. "I love you too." He felt like he'd been pole axed, Wufei loved him. He sighed.

Wufei dipped his fingers into a small jar of salve he'd wedged between the pillows. He pushed at Milliardo's thigh to make him move it closer to his chest. "There, good. Are you sure you want me to do this? Really sure? I won't abuse you, you know. If you're doing this just because you think I want it, don't."

Milliardo snarled softly, "If you don't take me soon, you'll have to chain me in the mad house." He wriggled his hips attempting to entice Wufei into doing whatever he was going to do more quickly.

Wufei smacked him on the hip, making him groan deep in his chest. That groan tipped Wufei over the edge. All he could think of was how much he wanted to ravish Milliardo, leaving him in a sweating heap.

Wufei started by stroking Milliardo's back, that powerful, smoothly muscled back that he loved to touch. Milliardo hissed his approval softly.

Wufei slipped a finger into Milliardo's body and eased him, requesting he open to the intrusion. Milliardo moaned softly and muttered, "I won't break you know. Harder."

"In a moment, my impatient one. Unless you want a good figging instead."

Milliardo whimpered a little at the thought of the burn but realized that he was hardening. "Later. If you like."

Wufei trailed a combination of nips and licks across Milliardo's back and shoulders that left him shivering, completely forgetting the finger in him. That clever finger suddenly thrust, stabbing unerringly into his 'jewel', he yelped then shuddered as sparks danced up his spine. Wufei stroked his finger in and out a few times, watching Milliardo try very hard not to wriggle. His moaning got louder and more demanding. Wufei was sure he would have been begging if he wasn't already beyond coherent speech

With one hand already busy Wufei decided that he should find something to do with the other which was to toy with Milliardo's nipple. A quick pinch elicited another yelp and he used the sting of the pinch to distract Milliardo long enough to add more salve to his fingers, before stabbing three fingers into him in one thrust. Milliardo thrust his hips down on Wufei's fingers as hard as he could. Wufei smacked him again for this and opened his fingers a bit then pulled his fingers out most of the way as he gave Milliardo's nipple a pinch and a twist. Assaulted by sensation all Milliardo could do was cry out his pleasure.

"Like that?"

Milliardo scrambled to find enough active brain cells to groan, "Oh, yes. More please. More, more!"

"Pushy slave."

"Yes, master. Pushy, you should punish me by doing that some more."

Wufei bit at the heavy muscle in the bend of Milliardo's neck, then licked the sting away. "I'll warn you one more time, beautiful. You'll be sore tomorrow."

Milliardo shrugged, a rather amusing thing since he was laying on his side, one leg pulled up to his chest the other bent enough to brace him from rolling. "Don't care. I'm not fragile, not glass. Please. I need to feel it. Really feel it. All day tomorrow and the day after too."

Wufei thrust his fingers against that bundle of nerves again, and again. "Very well. No mercy then."

And Wufei swarmed all over Milliardo like a blanket. He kissed, licked, nipped and sucked. Milliardo writhed, moaned and begged shamelessly.

After Wufei had driven Milliardo to total incoherency, he nudged him over onto his back.

Easing him into position with his rump on a pillow and his elegant legs splayed wide, Wufei slicked himself and eased into Milliardo's willing, accepting body and started moving. He set a pace that he could keep for quite a while, making sure to hit Milliardo's sweet spot with every stroke. He had to admit that it felt wonderful. Milliardo's tight, wet heat nearly sent him over the edge. He controlled himself ruthlessly. This night was for Milliardo, a celebration of his vows. Wufei stifled his moan by pressing his face into Millardo's neck.

Wufei moved faster stabbing into Milliardo with a ruthless rythem that had them both crying out in unison. They screamed out their completion together. Although the next day Wufei would deny screaming with great indignation.

"Oh, Anchora. That was ..." Milliardo struggled to complete the sentence. "I think I'm dead."

"Can't be. You're talking. Lay back." Milliardo thought he should get up and clean off then he thought 'forget it. I'll just be sticky.' Wufei thought different. He got out of bed, but didn't have far to go. He'd set up a basin and pitcher with wash cloths and towels earlier. All he had to do was take a step. He cleaned them both up and crawled in bed beside Milliardo who was nearly asleep.

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy. If some noisy bastard would shut up, I'd go to sleep."

"I still have that gag." Wufei's amused tone made Milliardo smile.

"Maybe later. Sleep now." He snuggled down in the covers and pulled Wufei close.

"Fine, sleep now."

Cook sighed, the screaming had awakened her so she'd gotten up to make some tea. She just shook her head, "Those boys. They'll be dead in the morning." She smiled as she went back to bed.

The next morning they wished Relena a good journey and then adjourned to meet in the kitchen. No one thought anything about it, even though it was unusual, to say the least, that nobles would eat in a kitchen. Cook just overlooked their meal with a benign expression on her face.

Wufei and Milliardo looked ravaged. Wufei had a sloe-eyed look and Milliardo a silly smile.

Quatre and Trowa didn't look much better, and Duo and Heero were nearly falling asleep in their food. Cook made sure that they had 'wake up' tea and left them to their own devices.

Duo gazed at Milliardo for a moment then asked in a laughing tone of voice. "Having trouble sitting?"

MIlliardo smirked at him. "I'm just a poor, well-fucked slave. How about you?"

Duo shoveled eggs onto a piece of toast, shoved it into his mouth then mumbled around it. "Me? Sleep? What's that?" he snickered and glanced at Trowa. "And you, my lanky friend?"

Trowa gave him a wide-eyed look then grinned. "Rode hard and put away very wet. Tea? Please? I'm parched."

The tea was dutifully passed and Cook replenished their plates. She couldn't help but smile. The three couples looked so happy together. She knew that they were going to have to go their separate ways. But she also knew that they were friends for life and would be together, apart, and together again for the rest of their lives.

Cook sighed, it was too bad that Milliardo could never have his freedom, he had grown and learned. He deserved it but she knew why he couldn't have it. The hopes of some greedy men would, sooner or later, involve him in a revolt. Whether he wanted to be in one or not. She was just glad that he could still be in the priesthood. She'd enjoyed his presiding over the last rites in the temple Wufei had had repaired. And she had to admit that his beer was much better than hers. Who would have suspected that the man had a passion for beer and ale. Or that he would be able to do more than just talk about it. She shook her head and dished out cereal.

The six men ate the cereal without complaint. Cook didn't make oatmeal, or rather her oatmeal was special, filled with dried fruit, nuts and honey, it was a treat.

Heero spoke around a mouth full of cream laden oatmeal. "Milliardo, I'm sorry I can't do more for you. You're still a priest and welcome to manage the religious needs of Anchorites in the domain. You're also Wufei's confidant, and that's good. But you can never be free to be used ..."

Milliardo just held up a hand, toast and all. "Never mind. I deserve my punishment. If I hadn't been such a jealous fool, I could have convinced Relena to make me more than a figurehead sooner or later. I'm content. I have my brewing, which I find very satisfying. I can bear arms in Master Wufei's defense. Our workouts are a pleasure. I don't mind submitting to him." Milliardo gave Wufei a languishing look. "He makes it so very pleasurable. Don't pity me. I don't need it. Will you be coming back later this year?" Heero accepted the obvious change of subject with good grace. He poked Duo under the table and got a small nod in return.

Quatre gave Trowa a significant look which Trowa returned. "Well, I'm glad. I don't have to worry about Wufei anymore. Or you. Jelly?" Quatre passed the jar to Milliardo who slathered some on his toast, only to yelp in indignation as Wufei plucked it out of his hand.

"That's enough of that! I'll not have a food fight in my kitchens." Cook smacked Wufei on the shoulder with a spoon, making him roll his eyes at her. "And don't you roll your eyes at me, young man. Now, here's more toast and some cream. Fresh tea too." She placed the food on the table and went back to her preparations for lunch.

Wufei took more tea and sighed with pleasure. "I'm glad, Milliardo, that you've ... not given up but ... matured? Yes, matured. I was truly worried that you'd never get a clue."

Milliardo smiled back. "Hard headed? Me? No!" he clutched at his chest dramatically. Quatre snorted into his tea and Trowa handed him a napkin.

That broke the group up and they all went to their various duties laughter trailing in their wake.

Heero and Duo didn't take long to go over the business of the domain with Wufei, Milliardo in attendance. Quatre and Trowa just took a ride around the domain.

They met again at lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon together playing chess and giving each other bad advice on the next play. They went to bed early as Duo, Heero, Quatre and Trowa were leaving early the next morning to return to the Capitol.

Milliardo handed up the stirrup cup, smiling at Heero. Heero took it with a nod, drained half of it and handed the cup onto Duo. Wufei handed up a similar cup to Trowa who also drank half and handed his cup to Quatre. Quatre finished off his draft at the same time Duo finished his.

"Well, we'll be leaving now. See you in four months. Milliardo, I'm glad you decided to be smart. Wufei didn't need a reluctant companion. I hope you have a good life. We'll never mention this again." Heero smiled again and, jerking his head to Duo to follow, he spurred his horse and rode out the gate. Duo followed and Quatre and Trowa offered quick words of farewell and followed.

Milliardo just smiled and started singing the prayer for travelers, Wufei joined in. Their duet ringing out joyously.

Osuwari - sort of. There's two side stories, one for each of the other couples. They'll be written as the inspiration strikes me.


End file.
